The Shadow Dark Of Light Seaseon : Bab 2 : (Red Lunar Elicase)
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Squel : The Shadow Of Light (Aiden Lost Memory) berawal Kisah 'Haruno Sakura' yang tinggal Dikediaman 'Sakamaki' dan akhirnya menemukan fokusnya dan menjalankan takdirnya, mampukah ia berhasil menyelesaikan fokusnya. [24]
1. Chapter 1

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(** **影の暗闇の光** **) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 1 : (Dream Last Tree Guardian)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

 _Ini takdir dirimu dan dia_  
 _lari darinya tak akan menyelesaikan apa-pun_  
 _ambilah keputusan bijak_  
 _dan terpa jalan itu_  
 _lalu lawan takdir itu dengan segenap kemmpuan_

Suara gemaan Petir menguncang langit, seorang gadis bersurai pirang nampak tengah berlari ketakutan menyusuri lorong tak berujung dari tempat yang tak dikenal, ruangan yang gelap dan pancaran pencahayaan yang hanya datang sekian detik dari pancara langit berpetir serta kilat, membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan terus berlari tak tentu arah.

 **SYUH!**

" _ **Kau tahu kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana Eve!**_ ,"Sebuah suara terdengar menyalak tinggi penuh kemarahan, membuat gadis itu terus berlari mati-matian tampa mau menengok meskipun hatinya masih dilanda penasaran dengan apa yang dibelakangnya.

" _ **Kau akan terburu dan terus begitu-selamanya,**_ "Desis suara sinis dibelakang terdengar berat, dan sepertinya itu adalah milik seorang lelaki, membuat nafas gadis itu terburu sampai ia melihat sebuah pintu besar ditak jauh dari ujung mansion dan segera mempercepat langkahnya sebelum sipengejar berhasil meraihnya.

Namun ketika tangan gadis itu sudah memegang kenop-pintu, seseorang berhasil menarik bahunya dan membuatnya mengidik ketakutan, ia berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkraman itu segara namun gagal, tenaga si pengejar lebih kuat darinya.

" **KAU TAK BISA LARI LAGI! EVE!** ,"Teriakan lantang terdengar tepat dibelakangnya membuat gadis itu semakin meracauw ketakutan, dalam keputuasaan. " **KAU HANYA ALAT DIMANFAATKAN DENGAN TAKDIRMU EVE,** "Teriaknya penuh kebahagiaan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!,"Teriakan gadis itu mengema, dengan air-mata mulai bercucuran, tampa ia sadari ia berhasil membuka kenop pintu besar, dan membuat cahaya dari ruangan itu, menyinari sekitar.

" **GAAAAAAAAAA!** ,"Teriakan kesakitan terdengar menyalang disekeliling cela tembok koridor si pengejar nampak kesakitan merakan cahaya ruangan yang berhasil menyinarinya, membuat gadis itu segera berlari memasuki ruangan misterius tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat, tampa peduli dan kondisi.

"..."Setelah memastikan nampaknya sipengejar tak mengikutinya, gadis itu bergerak dari pintu untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, yang terlihat seperti gereja namun hanya sedikit berbeda, beberapa patung dewi dan dewa, malaikat-bersayap memenuhi ujung ruangan berbatu, lantai-marmer coklat,langit-langit terdapat lambng serta tulisan-tulisan artifak aneh diatas sana, nampak membius gadis itu dengarn keindahan yang ditawarkan didepanya.

 _Aneh bin ajaib_

Sebuah pohon besar-sakura nampak berdiri kokoh ditengah ruangan besar, dengan tenaga mistis yang nampak menyengat kulit, hawa disekitar gadis itu begitu bersahabat, ini seperti pernah terjadi padanya disekitar beberapa bulan lalu dimana setelah dia memasuki kediaman Sakamaki ia melihat pohon kecil, dan selalu tertarik kealam bawa sadarnya, namun pohon itu berbeda dengan pohon yang dilihatnya dulu, pohon sakura dihadapanya memancarkan aura musim semi yang menyenangkan.

" _Eve_!,"

Mata-rubinya membulat saat mendengar suara namun anehnya suara itu terdengar familiar dan milik seorang gadis. "Siapa!,"Suara gadis itu terdengar lebih kencang untuk menguasai ketakutan dalam dirinya.

" _Aku ada dihadapanmu_ ,"Bisik Suara itu melembut, Gadis yang dipanggil Eve itu sekarang memandang pohon besar, dihadapanya sembari menerka-nerka, apa dia tak salah. " _Kau benar_ ,"Ucap pohon itu seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Eve.

"Eh!,"

" _Maukah kau mendekat, kemari!_ ,"Ucap Pohon itu terdengar halus. " _Aku berjanji tak akan melukaimu!_ ,"Ucap pohon itu dengan suara meyakinkan.

"Baiklah!,"Eve hanya mengikuti intruksi lalu mendekati pohon lalu duduk disalah satu akar besar dibawahnya, dengan tenang.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu!_ ,"Bisiknya lembut. " _Kau tahu Takdirmu apa bukan Eve? Kau sudah lama menyadarinya bukan, dan kau tak bisa lari darinya_ ,"Jelas Pohon itu namun membuat raut suram diwajah Eve.

"..."

" _Dalam hal ini, kau tak sendirian Eve, karna dia juga menantimu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu,_ "Ucapan Pohon itu membuat gadis itu mendongkakan wajahnya. "S _aat ini dia juga sedang menjalankan fokus seperti dirimu!,_ "Ucapnya.

" _Siapa gadis itu?!,_ "Bisik Eve.

Namun tiba-tiba secara aneh, pandangan Eve berubah menjadi gelap-gulita, dalam sekejab kepanikan mulai menderanya, sembari melihat sekelilingnya seolah ia berada didalam kegelapan yang hampa, dan tak berdasar. "Ah!," Namun bola-mata Rubynya membulat penuh saat melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pink, panjang tengah tertidur melayang dengan posisi berdiri ditengah kegelapan.

Eve terkejut menatap sosok lelaki tak jauh dari mereka, ia sempat memandang Eve namun pandangan kembali berpusat pada sosok gadis itu, dengan pandangan rasa rinduh. " _Mendekatlah padany_ a,"Bisiknya menghimbau Eve mendekat.

"Ah!,"Eve berjalan mengapai tubuh gadis yang tertidur itu, wajah cantik gadis berambut pink itu nampak begitu pucat-pasi, dengan raut datar diparasnya seolah tertidur tampa beban sama sekali, Eve lalu melirik tangan Gadis itu mengenggam sesuatu setelah diperhatikan baik-baik rupanya gadis itu tengah mengenggam sebuah Apel-merah didadanya.

"Yui,"

"Sakura-chan,"

" _Yui...Yuiii...Yuuuiiii!,_ "Suara itu semakin keras saat Yui terbangun dengan paksa, diatas tempat tidur, mata mengerjab-ngerjab lelah untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya, saat matanya fokus raut khawatir seorang gadis berambut pink disampingnya dengan raut cemas.

"Sakura-chan!,"Desis Yui lemah, sembari mengerakan tubuhnya lemah, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa keram, membuat Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura hanya menghelah nafas legah.

"Kau tahu tadi berteriak dalam tidur, apa kau mimpi buruk!,"Tanya Sakura bangkit dari kasur, lalu membuka tirai jendela, kamar Yui."Tak biasanya kau mimpi buruk, seperti ini?!,Bisik Sakura datar.

"Gomene mencemaskan aku!,"Bisik Yui.

"Tidak masalah!,"Ucap Sakura datar, ia lalu mengambli sesuatu diatas meja rias tak jauh dari kasur, yang ternyata sebuah nampan berisi cangkir, cerek berisi cairan teh, lalu meletakanya di meja samping kasur. "Minumlah,"ucap Sakura datar lalu dengan hati-hati memberikan The buatanya pada Yui. "Maaf jika kurang suka soalnya the ini bukan buatan Reiji, tapi ini buatanku,"Jawab Sakura membuat Yui hanya tersenyum maklum, menghadapi sisi sifat Sakura yang datar.

"Aku senang sekali, menerima The ini!,"Ucap Yui tersenyum sembari menyerumput the jasmine buatan Sakura. "Terimakasi sudah membuatkan untuku,"Jawab Yui sembari tersenyum.

"Sama-sama,"Ucap Sakura menghembuskan nafas, sebelum matanya terfokus pada sosok seorang lelaki berambut Havy-blue mengunakan kacamata, denagan iris mata merah sembari tersenyum, dan kedua gadis tersebut. "Ada apa Reiji-kun,"Ucap Sakura melirik lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Kau tahu kabar pengumuman pertemuan siswa akan diadakan'Siang'ini,"Tanya-nya membuat Sakura mendengkus. "Kabar karna kita sudah kelas tiga beberapa kelompok akan dibagi menjadi tiga bilik-kelas!,"Jawab Reiji menjelaskan.

"Merepotkan,"Desis Sakura datar, terlihat raut mengantuk dan kurang tidur dari wajahnya, karna terbiasa masuk sekolah malam waktu tidurnya, berubah derastis dan karna permintaan mendadak pertemuan-sekolah pada siang hari membuat Sakura kurang tidur dan akhirnya membangunkan Yui juga.

"Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu kalian kebawah,"Ucap Reiji langsung menghilang dari pandangan, lalu Sakura memandang Yui lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Ayo kita siap-siap!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Yui sembari tersenyum, menerima jubah mandi yang diberikan Sakura.

[{Haruno-Sakura Pov}]  
Hari ini adalah perkumpulan dimana para siswa kelas day-class dan night-class (Note : Kumpulan siswa yang masuk kelas malam dan pagi-hari), hari ini kami dikumpulkan disekolah untuk menerima penggumuman kepala-sekolah yang memberi kami informasi khusus semua kelas atas pembagian bilik kelas, menjadi tiga bagian, kelas **A : Adalah kelas khusus bagian experiment, kelas B : Adalah kelas yang diunggulkan dalam tehnik atau olaraga dan sisanya Kelas C : Adalah kelas biasa. Dan hari ini aku datang melihat bilik-kelas mana yang akan kutempati selama kelas tiga**. Aku memperbaiki dasi dileherku yang miring, sementara Yui nampak menyematkan dua jepit rambut bunga-lili dirambutnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura, penampilanku?!,"Tanya Yui padaku membuatku mendengkus, penampilanya selalu cantik-jelita bagiku sempurna, dan aku tak perlu mengatakan secara berlebihan. "Kau cantik,"Jawabku pada Yui sembari tersenyum manis, lalu merangkul lengan-ku manja dengan aura gembira.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!,"Ucap Yui menariku, bersamaan seorang pelayan wanita berwajah minim-expresi, mengambil tas kami dan melesat pergi menuju kebawah tampa berkata apa-pun."Semua pasti menunggu kita dibawah,"Jawab Yui sembari tersenyum menariku meninggalkan kamarnya.

Yui dan aku, menyusuri lorong menuju kebawah dimana semua menunggu, aku mendengkus sesekali aku melihat langit yang masih siang dijendela lorong. Ini Kembali mengingatkanku pada masalalu. Dimana hari itu disiang hari seperti sekarang, aku pertama kali datang ke Sakamaki-mansion dan hubunganku dengan Sakamaki bersaudara sangatlah buruk, aku sering bertengkar dengan mereka, namun tampa disangka hubunganku dengan mereka sudah semakin baik selama beberapa bulan ini, membawaku dengan berbagai pengalaman yang tak terduga, Perkenalanku dengan Yui, Aku mendekat dengan Mukami bersaudara,bertemu dengan kaum dari kehidupan masalaluku serta kembalinya ingatanku sebagai dewi pendosa.

Semua itu layaknya muncul bagai deras air dalam ingatanku, membuatku mendengkus saat pandanganku teralihkan, pada sosok wajah cantik-jelita yang polos disampingku tengah memperhatikanku dengan cemas. "Ada apa Sakura-chan,"Ucapnya padaku.

"Aku tak apa-apa!,"Ucapku sembari tersenyum kecil. Dan saat ini yang harus kulakukan adalah menyelesaikan fokusku yang terlupa, aku harus menyelesaikan segera, tampa kusadari tanganku terkepal kuat, memikirkan solusi terburuk kedepanya.

 **[{Normal Pov}]**  
"Ohayo Sakura, Yui,"Ucap Kanato saat Yui dan Sakura memasuki ruang tengah perapian dimana semua tengah berkumpul, menungku keduanya.

"Ohayo,"Bisik Yui.

"Kalian datang juga akhirnya,"Ucap Seorang dan Sakura hanya mendengkus pada lelaki berambut merah-cabai ( _Panggilan Sakura_ ) Yang memasang wajah angkuh siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayato Sakamaki yang bangkit dari kursi.

"Kami bukan kalian yang bisa teleportasi yang bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, Cabai-san,"Ucap Sakura datar.

" **TEMER-RA PANGGIL AKU ORE-SAMA, JIDAT!** ,"Teriak Ayato tak terima, dengan panggilan Sakura yang mengatai Caba-san, benar-benar hal yang memalukan, serta merusak harga dirinya (?).

"Mendoksena Cabai-san,"Ucap Sakura datar dan malas.

" **KURANG AJAR KAU!** ,"Desis Ayato tak sabar dan terliputi kemarahan.

"Sudahlah kalian, kalau ribut disini kapan kita perginya,"Sosok lelaki berambut hitam nampak tertawa miris menegahi serta mendamaikan Sakura dan Ayato yang masih berselisi, dan kedua kubuh yang masih berselisi itu nampak memandang dengan merengut.

"Jangan ikut campur Naoto, ini urusanku dengan si jidat,"Desis Ayato marah.

"Naoto-san jangan dekat-dekat nanti dia mengigitmu layaknya rakun,"Ucap Sakura memberi sindiran, membuat Ayato mulai kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Kekanakan," Desis Subaru mengeleng memperhatikan sudara lelakinya, yang tak pernah berubah dan selalu gampang emosi, jika berdebat atau dipancing.

"Ayo kita pergi!,"Jawab Shuu yang tadi duduk disofa sembari menyilangkan kaki, bersama Raito yang sedang duduk diseblahnya sembari mengangkat kaki dimeja dengan santai.

"Benar-benar selalu Ramai,"Guma Raito sembari tersenyum manis sembari memperbaiki letak topinya yang miring, lalu ikut yang bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Sakura, lalu kemudian tampa takut lalu bergerak mengambil beberapa helaiyan Rambut pink-nya yang panjang dan mengecupnya. "Kau semkin manis saja, Cheery-chan."Ucapnya tersenyum mengoda.

"Terimakasi atas pujianya, Raito-san bisa kau melepas rambutku sekarang,"Desis Sakura datar membuat Raito mengembugkan pipinya lucu.

"HIDOI Cherry-chan,"Perdebatan kembali dari awalnya datang dari Ayato vs Sakura, sekarang Raito Vs Sakura, dan itu membuat kondisi ramai-sentosa 😅.

"Sudah cukup hentikan, sekarang ayo kita keluar,"Ucap Reiji mengintrupsi membuat semuanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Lalu bergerak meninggalkan ruangan dengan secepat kilat, membuat sakura mendengkus saat ia, Yui dan terlihat Naoto yang belum bergerak.

"Kau tak pergi Naoto?!,"Tanya Sakura!, sementara Naoto tertawa miris tampa berkata apa-pun, sembari mengapai tangan Yui dan Sakura tampa permisi dan mengajak mereka untuk teleport bersama keruang parkir.

Sakura hanya mendengkus, DemonSoul versi manusia, kaki tangan Eras ( _Dewa dimensi_ ) masih terus mengikuti perkembangan, dan tinggal dikediaman Sakamaki. Meski sakura sebenarnya sudah mengetahui sosok aslinya, namun ia tak mengetahui ada apa dengan tujuan Naoto sebenarnya, ia merasa Baik Shun dan Naoto menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya.

Pandangan semua nampak bertuju pada sosok Sakura dan Yui. Yang dirangkul kiri kananya. "Karna aku rasa perlu aku bawa mereka dengan teleport meskipun Sakura lebih suka jalan biasa kearea parkir,"Ucap Naoto mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang,"Ucap Reiji sembari tersenyum, seketika pintu mobil secara ajaib, terbuka Sakura tak akan terkejut selama beberapa bulan ini dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Akhirnya semuanya memasuki limosi tampa basa-basi.

Suara mesin lemosi menyala nampak terdengarsertai getaran roda, membuat semua orang didalam mobil memperbaiki posisi duduk."Aku mengantuk mengapa kita harus menghadiri Pertemuan awal, Siang begini,"Tanya Kanato disertai menguap lemah lalu bersandarkepala dibahu Sakura yang kebetulan hari ini duduk diantara Yui yang duduk diujung disamping jendela, Sakura berada ditengah dan setelah itu Kanato disampingnya dan kemudian Ada Ayato disana ( _Note : Bangku limose milik sakamaki memiliki ukuran panjang layaknya sofa dengan kapasitas 4 atau 5 orang_ ). Bangku lain diisi oleh Raito, Shuu, Naoto juga Subaru.

"Mungkin saja, Pengumuman untuk bilik kelas malam dan siang,"Ucap Yui menatap semua orang.

"Cih pasti ramai, bukan begitu,"Ucap Raito menjilat bibirnya sensual. "Mungkin aku bisa bermanja-manja dengan salah satu gadis dari Light-Class atau Moon-Class ahh memikirkanya, aku jadi merasa bergairah,"Desis Raito disertai desahan.

"Mah-mah hentai-darrow, na," Desis Subaru bercih ria memperhatikan sisi nakal Raito yang tak sembuh-sembuh.

"Mendokse-naa,"Desis Kanato lalu dari awalnya bersandar di bahu Sakura, langsung merosot menjatuhkan kepalanya, tampa izin kepaha Sakura yang hangat sembari menutup matanya.

"Hoi-Hoi apa apaan kau itu, makan tempat tahu Kanato,"Ucap Ayato mengeram kesal melihat Kanato yang nampak terbuai membaringkan kepalanya pada paha Sakura.

"Cih!,"Sementara Subaru hanya menatap tajam pada Kanato yang seolah tak peduli, dengan aura peperangan yang datang dari Shuu, Reiji dan Subaru, semakin nyaman saat tangan Sakura membelai rambutnya layàknya sosok anak kecil dalam rengkuhan seorang ibu, membuat Kanato merasa nyaman, ia tersenyum kemenangan menatap semua para laki-laki dari sela boneka Taddy-nya.

Sakura cuma menghelah nafas dengan sisi ricuh para Sakamaki bersaudara membuat lelah menatap, matanya lalu terfokus pada jendela disamping Yui menatap penuh dengan expresi kosong, ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, Entah itu apa namun fillingnya terasa buruk.

Usai Sakura sampai di Sekolah, siang itu nampak sudah dipenuhi para siswa dari sekolah pagi maupun sekolah malam yang siap mendengarkan pengumuman, baru saja mobil Sakamaki markir dengan nyamanya diarea parkiran mobil. Nampak segerombol para siswi datang dengan cepat mengerubungi para pemuda Sakamaki kecuali _**Kanato**_ ketika mereka semua keluar.

Meninggalkan Sakura, Yui, Kanato dan Naoto nampak menatap para Sakamaki yang ada diluar dan diserbuh para gadis diluar.  
"Hahahahaha...sebaiknya untuk aman kita keluar dari pintu sebelah,"Ucap Naoto tertawa miris.

"Yui buka pintu sampingmu?,"Pinta Sakura, dan Yui hanya menurut membuka pintu sebelah diam-diam. Lalu saat pintu terbuka Naoto sudah berjongkok mengenggam tangan Yui kemudian menghilang, Sementara Kanato mendekap pinggang Sakura kencang kemudian mengikuti Naoto teleport dari mobil, meninggalkan Subaru, Raito, Ayato, Reiji, Shuu yang dikeributan para Fans yang bergirls-ria.

"Kita selamat...😥,"Desis Kanato saat dirinya memutuskan teleport mengikuti Naoto kearah atab sekolah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dengan lain,"Ucap Yui dengan wajah khawatir. Saat Naoto menurunkan tubuh Yui secara perlahan saat mereka berhasil Teleportasi keatap.

"Tenang saja! Mereka pasti selamat, dari siswi-siswi itu,"Ucap Kanato cuek dan masih memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Umm baiklah,"Jawab Sakura datar, Sebelum mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang dipeluk si boneka maknekin yang saat ini masih setia memeluknya.

"SAKURA CHAAAN,"Teriakan seseorang terdengar ceria tak jauh dari palang pembatas besi.

"!," Mata Sakura membulat kaget saat ia baru saja beberapa detik(?) Lalu melepaskan Rengkuhan manja Kanato, Sakura malah merasakan dekapan lembut bersamaan surai pirang-Platina dipipinya.

"Kana...eh Kou!,"Mata Sakura menatap mata Safir lelaki yang menempelkan pipinya, Pada Pipi Sakura serta merengkuh tubuh Sakura dengan possesif. Awalnya ia mengira Kanato yang kembali memeluknya nyatanya Suara sapaan itu ternyata milik Kou yang sudah mendominasi tubuhnya. "Kou lepaskan aku tak bisa bernafas,"Desah Sakura malas.

"Hentikan itu, Kou kau biasa membunuh Sakura,"Suara Azusa nampak terdengar mendayu dan lemah, Pemuda mumi tampan itu tersenyum saat Sakura menatap sosok Azusa yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan terlihat sosok Ruki, dan Yuuma mendekati Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia Kou,"Ucap Yuuma menarik kera baju Kou dengan pandangan cemberut, Sementara Sakura karna buru terhempas kebelakang karna tak biasa menahan keseimbangan

"!,"

"Kau Baik-Baik saja, bisik seseorang yang menahan tubuh Sakura yang akan terjatuh kebelakang. Dada bidang seseorang itu nampak dengan kuat menahan tubuhnya, Suara bariton dingin, bersamaan bunyi lagu klasik samar dari belakang langsung membuat Sakura sadar siapa pemilik Suara itu.

" **SHUU-KUN**!,"Yui terserentak lega karna pria tampan Sakamaki itu menyelamatkanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini!,"Desis Ayato dengan wajah datar, Nampaknya ia tak suka dengan keberadaan mukami disini.

"Kami rasa bukan masalah untuk Kalian, kami bisa dimana saja,"Sindir Yuuma dingin.

"Menjaulah dari Sakura, juga Yui,"Desis Subaru mulai emosi. Sembari mengenggam dua tas Yui dan Sakura.

"Benar menganggu,"Desis Raito dengan tatapan sinis, tengah memegang tas Kanato dan Naoto yang ketinggalan dimobil.

"Sakura," Desis Yui nampak mengidik ngeri, dengan aura mengerikan dari dua kubu pria tamvan ( _note : tampan_ 😁) lalu menarik Sakura dari Shuu, lalu memeluk lengan yang Sakura nampak menatap mereka datar.

"Mereka tak berubah juga,"Sakura mendang cetus para lelaki yang menurutnya 😑 menyebalkan baru saja ia mau berteriak, Suara Sound pengeras suara Dari kantor penyiaran.

 **[DIPINTA SEMUA SISWA BERKUMPUL, DI AULA LIMA MENIT LAGI! SAYA ULANGI DIPINTA PARA SISWA KALIAN BERKUMPUL DIAULA LIMA MENIT LAGI]**

"Kalian dengar itu, selisinya lain kali saja,"Desis Sakura menyindir para pemuda itu, lalu berjalan santai setelah mengambil tasnya dari Subaru, dan Yui nampak mengekorinya meninggakan atap sekolah.

"Aku setuju ucapan, Sakura,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum nyengir, lalu mengikuti arah Sakura pergi. Dan akhirnya para lelaki Sakamaki dan Mukami menyerah dan pergi dari atap menyusul Sakura dalam bungkam.

Keramaian nampak terlihat disekitar aula yang mulai dipadati manusia-manusia muda-mudi untuk mendengar informasi, Sebagian dari siswa/siswi tertentu mendapatkan kursi khusus untuk duduk. Dan lainya terpaksa berdiri berkerumun layaknya seorang pengemar yang akan nonton live Show. Kursi khusus itu ditempati oleh orang terpilih dari artis, Bangsawan, Orang kaya.

Disana ada juga Sakamaki serta Mukami tentunya, Namun saat ini mereka nampak merasa cemas mencari sosok, Sakura Haruno yang terpisah dari mereka. Sepertinya ia terpisah dari Yui dan lainya saat mereka berada dikerumunan Siswa, awalnya Reiji atau Ruki berinisiatif untuk mencari gadis berambut panjang pink itu, akan tetapi mereka mengurungkan niat itu segera saat Kepala sekolah sudah naik panggung untuk memberi pengumuman.

 **[{Haruno-Sakura PoV}]**  
Aku tak menyangka pertemuan pertama Sekolah akan sepenuh ini, meski AC sudah dipasang disudut ruangan dan nominal tingkat dinginya benar-benar tinggi tetap saja, tak bisa meredakan panas yang memuai diudara akibat banyaknya manusia.

Aku melihat pihak Sakamaki dan Mukami nampak duduk dikursi Khusus, dan berencana menuju area kursi duduk Sakamaki yang kosong yang siperuntuhkan untuku yang salah satu bagian Sakamaki, akan tetapi niatku gagal, Karna sekelompok gadis-gadis centil mengerumuni kursi-mereka layaknya Barrier yang kuat, melarang satu sama lain mendekati pria pria itu, aku heran bagaimana jika gadis-gadis ini tahu jika Sakamaki dan Mukami adalah Vampire yang berbahaya maka kondisinya bakal berbeda benarkan.

Akhirnya aku melengos menyerah dan memutuskan menjauh di kerumunan orang dan rencana memilih mendengarkan penggumuman didepan pintu, yang tak dipenuhi orang.

 **"HEI MINGGIR KAU SEMPIT TAHU!,"**

 **DAK**!

Tiba-Tiba seseorang siswi tampa sengaja mendorong punggung Sakura dengan kasar yang membuat gadis itu, limbung dan akan menghantam tanah dengan posisi punggung duluan.

 **DUP**!

Mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan sebuah dada bidang dibelakangnya, lumayan besar dibelakangnya dalam dua buah lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan begitu erat, layaknya borgol dan deruan nafas lembut menyebar dipipi juga lehernya membuat Inner Sakura mengidik. Saat Sakura menoleh mendapati sosok lelaki berambut putih-pirang, dengan kacamata dibalut dengan salah satu matanya yang ditutup oleh penutup berwarna hitam, iris matanya memandang raut gadis intens dan tak terbaca.

 **[Bersambung]**

[Sabtu - 8 - Juli - 2017]

 **oOoOo**

 **Halo Saya Lightning Shun.**  
 **well...akhirnya part 1 jadi juga..😅😅😅😤 Sebenarnya banyak kesulitan bagi saya untuk menulis cerita seaseon 2 ini. Maaf jika kependekan karna part sebelumnya itu digabung menjadi dua chapters, diseaseon 2 sedikit lebih normal ho...ho...ho 😅.**

 **Btw selain mengerjakan ini, Saya juga mengerjakan Fic ini 😶😶 gak masalah promosikan...😄😄**

 **SHIP : Legolas Greendleaf x Sakura haruno.**  
 **Cross : ROTR x NARUTO**

 **Sinopsis** :  
Seorang gadis menemukan dirinya sadar dalam kondisi keadaan sekarat disebuah hutan. selain terluka parah dirinya kehilangan seluruh dia mengingat kembali kenanganya?

Kalau ada waktu silahkan dibaca, ceritanya dan dimohon tinggal jejak kalian.

Salam sayang

 **旬の雪**  
 **(Lightning Shun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(** **影の暗闇の光** **) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**  
 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 2 : (Glown Songs)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

 _Matanya menyapuku_  
 _Auranya seolah membiusku_  
 _Hawanya seolah mengalihkan fokusku._  
 _Tingkahnya membangunkan rasa penasaran bagiku._

* * *

"Eh!,"Mata Sakura menyengit datar memandangi sosok pria yang penguna penutup mata layaknya bajak laut. Dan siapa orang aneh yang mengabungkan kacamata dan penutup bajak laut sekaligus, apa tak terlihat aneh.

Namun Sakura tak ingin mengamatinya lama-lama karna kondisi amigu dan sesuatu yang aneh dari pemuda pirang ini.

Sakura merasakan genggaman kuat dari kedua tangan lelaki itu, yang seolah memborgolnya, genggaman kuat kanan mencengkram kuat bahunya, genggaman kuat kirinya mengalungkan kuat diarah pinggang Sakura, gadis itu juga merasakan geraman layaknya suara binatang dari leli aneh ini . "Amm...Terimakasi sudah menolongku tapi bisa lepaskan tubuhku,"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Shin..,"Suara datar seseorang terdengar tak jauh dari belakang lelaki disisi Sakura, mengabaikan keramaian sekitar yang sangat berisik dan terpusat pada panggung. "Lepaskan dia,"Desis lelaki itu, Pada lelaki yang mendekap Sakura atas nama ' **Shin** '.

"La Veria,"Desis Shin disertai erangan kecil dibibirnya, membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alis saat mendengar bahasa somali yang berasal dari italia itu. Lelaki itu melepaskan Sakura perlahan seolah Sakura benda mudah hancur jika tak berdiri dengan posisi yang tepat atau seperti bom yang sedikit saja hancur jika tak diperlakukan dengan hati-hati(?) _ **Note :Abaikan pernyataan terakhir**_.

Selepas Ia melepaskan Rengkuhan lenganya, dari Sakura akhirnya Sakura dapat menatap sosok penolongnya secara jelas. Lelaki penolongnya memiliki Vigur tinggi, bertubuh ideal, Surai rambut keemasan-pucat, mata yang berwarna kuning terang seolah menatapnya tajam, membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Siapa namamu?,"Desis temanya pada Sakura, ia lalu menatap sosok Pink dihadapanya dengan tatapan menilai. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam beberapa detik memandang sosok pria yang lumayan mirip dengan **Shin** , memiliki rambut panjang sebahu dengan warna rambut serupa, ia mengenakankan sebuah jubah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, mengingatkan Sakura dengan tetangga Saat ia masih dipanti bernama ' **Shino** ', yang menyukai jacket dengan kera yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Sakura haruno,"Jawab Sakura datar, lalu memandang sosok pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan datar.

Tampa disadari Sakura, melihat tulang pipi pemuda itu tertarik menandakan pemuda itu sedang tersenyum dibalik jubahnya, Saat Sakura menyebutkan namanya. "Namaku adalah Carla,"Ucapnya sembari memandang Sakura datar, lalu pandanganya teralih pada sosok 'Shin' yang sejak tadi nampak terlihat aneh. "Mungkin kita akan segera ketemu lagi,"Desisnya pada Sakura, lalu dengan cepat menghilang tepat didepanya tampa disadari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya mulai bergerak keluar dari aula.

"!."Sakura menyadari bahwa ia melewatkan pengumuman yang sudah berakhir, bersamaan lautan murid yang mulai nyaris memadati untuk menuju pintu gerbang. Sakura langsung merasakan aura yang mendominasi dibelakangnya membuat gadis pingk ini, menatap kumpulan para gadis yang nampak berkerumun untuk para Sakamaki dan Mukami, membuat Sakura harus menyingkir sebelum ia siap terinjak oleh massa.

" **SAKURA!** ,"Sebuah teriakan ceria berunsur kelegaan terdengar dari rombongan pusat perhatian, yang nampak membahana, da suara ituberasal dari 'Kou' yang berteriak meneriakan namanya berkali-kali _**layaknya : Anak hilang yang bertemu ibunya**_.

" _DAM-,_ "Teriak Sakura dalam hati meruntuki dengan segala umpatan dalam hati, saat Kou menyebut namanya, memancing para siswi dan siswa langsung memandangi dirinya. " _AWAS KAU KOU!_ ,"Jerit dalam hati lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan keramaian.

 **BRAK!**

Sakura berlari kencang dan sampai keruang musik yang ada di selatan sekolah untuk menenangkankan diri, tempat ini sangat aman untuk hari ini karna ruangan ini jarang digunakan untuk bebas terkecuali saat pelajaran music gabungan, karna para siswa biasanya mengunakan ruangan music dilantai pertama yang tidak terlalu luas. Mata Sakura terfokus pada piano besar classic ditengah ruangan, meski Sakura terbiasa memainkan biola Sakura juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik selain Biola yaitu Gitar, koto dan Juga Piano ia juga mendapat pujian oleh para ibu-ibu panti saat ia masih dipanti.

 _ **Do**_

Sakura memandang Piano tua yang kurang terawat itu, lalu menepis debu dengan tanganya pada tempat duduk dan Tuts Piano yang juga begitu berdebu, setelah cukup bersih ia lalu duduk disana dan memikirkan melodi apa yang cocok untuk dimainkan disana.

Beberapa Cuplikan Nada langsung teringat diotaknya pada sontrack musik sebuah game-lama yang memiliki instrumen bagus dan ngena dihati, yang dulu ia melihat salah satu anak panti memainkanya, membuat ia sering mendengar dan menghapal nadanya, ia juga memainkan lagu itu untuk menghibur. Mainkan saat ia merasa dikesepian. ia mulai memainkanya tampa gangguan meski tak mengunakan kertas not ia menghapal tangga lagunya dengan baik.

 **To the moon -Moon To River**

Sakura menutup matanya, dengan senyuman tipis samar dibibirnya, ia membiarkan jemari tanganya bergerak diatas tuts Piano, dan terbuai dalam permainan Pianonya sendiri tampa menyadari seseorang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan suara Piano yang dia mainkan dari awal.

 **Flasback (Sakura haruno Pov)**

 _Kelegaan kembali kurasakan saat Reiji menyerahkan sebuah botol ditanganku untuk menyelamatkan Yui, dan Botol Poison yang sudah tercampur sempurna dari serpihan helai rambut Corderia, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga itu. dan aku tak tahu mengapa Yui Menjadi korban untuk menjadi inang pembangkit untuk Ibu Ayato, Kanato dan Raito._

 _Semua rasa penasaran memuncah dikepalaku, dan setiap kali aku mengetahui fakta baru, maka aku pasti aku akan menemukan fakta lain yang jauh lebih dalam dan lebih besar._

 _Akhirnya Sakamaki dan Mukami mulai menjelaskan fokus masing-masing padaku._  
 _Akan tetapi mereka tetap saja, tidak pernah akrab satu sama lain meskipun mereka sering bertemu._  
 _Mukami memiliki sisi lembut saat itu menyangkut Yui seolah ingin memonopoli, dan anehnya itu berlaku padaku, kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aneh memang namun aku tak peduli dengan perlakuan mereka._

 _Selama libur-panjang selama sebulan, perlakuan kasar Sakamaki dan Mukami pada Yui mulai berkurang, jujur aku lega melihatnya._

 _Dengan begini Eve akan menemukan belahan-jiwanya disalah satu diantara mereka. Aku berharap semoga Yui menemukan pilihan terbaik._

 _Lalu...Fokusku...ingatanku._

 **[{Normal Pov}]**

"Mengapa kau berhenti, aku masih ingin mendengar permainan piano itu,"Mata Sakura membulat saat mendengar suara seseorang jauh dibelakangnya, Sakura lalu berbalik mendapati sosok Shuu tengah berada disana dan tengah berdiri dan menatap Sakura intens.

"Mengapa kau bisa disini?,"Sakura menyegitkan mata saat Gadis itu melihat sosok pengganggu yang seolah merusak kenyamananya. lalu benar-benar berhenti bermain piano saat Shuu nampak bergerak melangkah kearahnya dan menatap Sakura intens. pemuda itu menyeret kursi lain berwarna hitam dan memegang sebuah biola dipundaknya, sejak kapan pemuda ini membawa biola.

"Iringi aku, aku tahu kau menghapal lagunya!,"Pintanya. lalu menaruh sebuah not kertas dipenyangga not piano tampa permisi didepan Sakura, lalu memainkan ais biola, dan juga mulai menatap Sakura intens, membuat Sakura Merasa risih dan mau tak mau gadis Pink itu mengabulkan permintaan lelaki dihadapanya. Sakura fokus menatap kertas not dan beralih pada Tuts piano dihadapnya, dengan wajah bingung.

 _"Kenapa Shuu mengetahui jika aku hapal dengan lagu Scarborough Fair dalam Kertas not ini?,"_

 **Song** :  
 _Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair?_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
 _Remember me to one who lives there,_  
 _He once was a true love of mine._

 _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt,_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
 _Without no seams nor needlework._  
 _Then he'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell him to find me an acre of land,_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
 _Between salt water and the sea strands,_  
 _Then he'll be a true love of mine._

 _Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair?_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._  
 _Remember me to one who lives there,_  
 _He once was a true love of mine._

Shuu menutup matanya dengan serius membiarkan Sakura bernyanyi dan mengiring suara Sakura dentingan piano yang selalu membuat ia terpesona, saat mendengarnya, baik sengaja atau tidak sengaja ia dengarkan, tak ada yang tahu jika pemuda kalem satu ini menyimpan beberapa rekaman suara Sakura diponsel pribadinya saat gadis itu tengah bermain piano, atau menyanyi lagu Classic dalam bahasa barat atau Jepang, secara diam-diam. baginya Suara Vokal Sakura begitu lembut dan dapat menenangkan pikiran serta jiwa.

Sejujurnya Shuu punya alasan mengapa ia sering mendengarkan music klasik, selain karna ia menyukai musik klassik ia memiliki beberapa memori kelam yang menghantuinya sampai saat ini membuatnya, trauma dan ia bisa mendengarkan musik klassik tampa berhenti bahkan sampai ia pergi kealam mimpi.

Ingatan tentang Sang ibu yang sekarat ditangan Seorang hunter, suruhan Corderia dan kenyataan Reiji harus mengakhiri nyawa, ibu mereka yang mereka cintai dari tubuhnya demi kedamaian sang ibunda, benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

Mungkin bagi Sakamaki lainya sudah bisa menerima kematian ibu mereka masing-masing nyatanya yang sesuai tradisi, Shuu belum bisa menerimanya hal itu. sebenarnya sisi Rapuh dari dalam, dan terlihat tangguh dari luar.

Lagu diakhiri begitu saja, namun terlihat kepuasan yang terlihat dari wajah Shuu, namun Sakura Merasa bingung mengapa Shuu tersenyum begitu lembut sehabis mendengarkan suara dan permaian Pianonya. "Suara mu indah!,"Ucap Shuu lalu meletakan Biola yang dipegangnya kepangkuanya. "Arigato,"Ucap Shuu dengan tatapan datar.

"Haah!?,"Sakura menatap bingung saat Shuu malah mengucapkan terimakasi pada Sakura, sementara gadis tak peka satu ini justru bingung dengan tingkah-laku lelaki vampir dihadapnya, "Aku tak melakukan apa-pun yang mengharuskan kau berterimakasih,"Ucap Sakura datar lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

 **TAP**

Mata Sakura menatap datar saat Shuu membenamkan wajahnya dipinggang Sakura, dan memeluk pinggang Sakura secara posessif.

"Keberadaanmu benar-benar sangat berharga, setelah kau datang dikeluarga kami!,"Ucap Shuu memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura secara erat. "Detakan jantung adalah melodi hidup yang selalu ingin kudengar,"Bisik Shuu sembari menutup matanya.

"..."Sakura diam dalam kebekuan, memandang Surai lelaki pirang yang selalu kalem, dan bertampang malas itu, memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain. "Shuu,"Ucap Sakura dengan datar.

"Aku tahu kau tak nyaman dengan pelukanku, aku tak bermaksut untuk membahayakan dirimu, izinkan aku untuk seperti ini sebentar saja,"Ucap Shuu.

Mendengar ucapan Shuu yang terdengar sedikit rapuh, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas. "Baiklah,"Ucap Sakura lalu mengusapkan surai pirang Shuu dan tangan lainya mengenggam punggung bidang Vampire muda itu.

"Arigatou Sakura,"

"Mnn.."Sakura menghembuskan nafas membiarkan pria pirang ini memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menatap langit senja dari jendela dengan pemikiran kemana-mana.

* * *

 **[DITEMPAT LAINYA]**

"Sakamaki sama,"

"AYATO SAMA!,"

"SUBARU SAMAAAAA,"

"AAAH BERHENTI RAITO SAMAAA,"Teriak Para gadis bergerilia mengejar dibelakangnya  
Sementara dilain tempat. Disebuah koridor sosok Ayato tengah kelabakan berlari dari kejaran para gadis yang sembari matanya sibuk mencari sosok Gadis bersurai pink, yang tadi menghilang dikerumunan massa. Dia berlari tidak sendirian ia tengah bersama Subaru dan Raito. " **SAKURAA DIMANA KAU JIDAAT!** ,"Teriak Ayato dengan kesal karna ia tak bisa teleportasi sekarang, untuk menjaga image manusianya tetap aman.

"Kenapa Cherry-chan malah kabur dari kita!,"Ucap Raito mengembungkan pipinya dengan cemberut.

"Cih! Sakura kabur karna sialan itu,"Ucap Subaru bernada kesal.

"Ayato!Subaru!Laito! Kesini,"Teriakan Naoto dipersimpangan koridor menghimbau ketiganya, mengikutinya agar mereka bisa segera teleportasi dari sana.

Setelah mengecoh para gadis, kempat lelaki itu berhasil melewati ruangan lain tampa disadari orang lain. Mereka bergerak cepat mencari sosok Sakura dengan mengandalkan incest mereka. "Bagaimana dengan Reiji?,"Tanya Subaru.

"Dia juga masih mencari Sakura! Sementara Kanato sedang menjaga Yui dan Mukami ikut membantu kita mencari Sakura,"Jawab Naoto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shuu?,"Tanya Raito pada Naoto.

"Entahlah, dia ta kbisa dihubungi meskipun sudah ditelepati,"Ucap Naoto.

"Ayo segera kita cari dia!,"Ucap Ayato mempercepat langkahnya.

 **[Bersambug]**  
 **[Sabtu-15-july-2017** ]

* * *

 **Note :** Hai gua Vicky chou, gua ngubah sedikit bahasa gua agar kalian ngenalin gaya bahasa gua dan **Ryou** ( _lightning Shun_ ).  
Gua pengen ngejelasin kenapa beberapa minggu ini gak ada cerita, begini alasanya.

Alasan salah satunya adalah kesibukan masing-masing yang dibilang sibuk, dimana kami pelajar dan juga bekerja hingga membagi tugas adalah hal yang susah.😑😑😑  
Dan selain itu ada pula yang ngebuat mental Ryou-kun sebagai penulis _**drop**_ guys! Ini terjadi gara-gara dia menemukan beberapa penulis ternyata dengan sengaja mem _**Playgiat**_ cerita _**lightning Shun**_ atas nama dia! Bayangin aja dia Shock banget dengan cerita yang diplaygiat dengan mengatas namakan nama penulis lain.

Dan Kesalnya ia memplaygiat seluruh isi cerita, **SELURUHNYA** , baik judul, tema, tulisan ampe alur di copy tampa kurang satu apa-pun. Ini bukan hanya sekali tapi ini juga berlaku pada beberapa karya yang dibuatnya sebelumnya.

Bayangin aja guys kalian adalah penulis yang siang malam capek ngetik, merah-otak buat buat bikin chapters cerita, tapi tau-tau cerita hasil kerja keras kalian dengan seenaknya di Playgiat dengan nama orang lain. Kalau dikopi alurnya dengan maksut inspirasi atau kebetulan sama, Si Ryou mah gak masalah banget, justru dia nyuport karna dia juga masih merasa Newbie. Biar ia sama belajar ama kalian.

Tapi kalau penulis itu justru mengkopi semua cerita Lightning Shun, 😐  
Why bung harus kenapa ngeplaygat!  
hei gua harap jadilah penulis yang jujur, tulisan jelek, alur ngopi dikit sama penulis yang udah terkenal gak apa-apa, asal lo bisa menuangin isi pikiran lo kedalamnya, gak ada penulis yang langsung bagus kok, si Ryou itu awalnya dibully juga kok karna tulisan jelek banyak missnya, tapi dia ngambil tantangan itu, dan nerima omongan haters yang ngebuli tulisan dia.

🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇  
Akhir kata gua  
Vicky Chou dan Daaah~


	3. Chapter 3

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

* * *

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 3 : (Smella Doctor)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

 _Jalan baru, langkah baru_  
 _Pilihan baru._  
 _akan tetapi_  
 _jika masala baru._

* * *

Ayato menghelah nafas kesal, berkali-kali ia berdecik kesal mencari si gadis aneh (Menurutnya) bin ajaib (Mungkin) bersurai merah-muda alami, yang nampak menghilang lebih tepatnya kabur dari mereka beberapa jam yang lalu saat para Sakamaki dan Mukami tengah mencarinya.

"Aku yakin, jika Kou tak berteriak, mungkin Sakura tak akan kabur,"Ucap Naoto.

"Andai para zombie (Fans- _Girls_ ) itu tak mengejar-ngejar kita, mungkin kita bisa menemukanya,"Ucap Ayato dengan tatapan kesal,.

"Ara Ayato kun mereka sekelompok mahluk yang manis dan memuaskan, mereka bukan zombie,"Ucap Raito dengan pandangan sayu.

"Palingan karna kau suka mereka karna tubuh dan juga darahnya,"Ucap Subaru datar dengan tatapan datar, den terlihat memandang jijik.

"Dan sekarang selain Sakura, Shuu juga menghilang,"Racaw Subaru jengkel.

"Omong-omong kalau Shuu yang hilang, bagaimana kalau mencarinya dengan menghubungi Shuu lewat Handpone?! Bukankah Shuu tak pernah melepas ponsel dari dirinya?,"Tanya Naoto menatap para Sakamaki dan seketika mereka membeku.

'...'Ketika Vampir tampan itu menatap Naoto yang nampak kebingungan kenapa ketiganya menatapnya tampa suara.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?!,"Tanya Naoto menatap tiga Vampire itu, yang langsung pundung begitu saja(?). menatap Naoto yang masih dalam rangka-kebingungan.

" _KENAPA AKU TIDAK MIKIR DARI TADI!_ ,"Pekik mereka berjamaah dalam hati.

* * *

Shuu dan Sakura nampak berjalan tampa komentar, menyusuri lorong pasca kejadian tadi keduanya nampak berjalan tampa komentar sama sekali. namun sebuah deringan suara ponsel Shuu nampak terdengar membuat kedua pasang mata menatap keponsel Shuu.

"Halo,"Shuu mengangkat ponselnya dengn jengkel. Dan beberapa waktu mukanya yang malas berubah menjadi kaget, lalu nyaris membanting ponsel, sekaligus hearset-uniknya, saat mendengar suara menggelegar keras, yang datang dari sebrang-panggilan.

 _"[KAU DIMANA SHUU, KAU TAHU SAKURA SEDANG MENGHILANG DAN KAU JUGA MENGHILANG KAU DIMANAAA HAAAAH!],"_

"Mattaku!," Desis Shuu berdecik kesal dengan tatapan datar.

Sementara Sakura, yang tak sengaja mendengar suara bising dari Headrset milik Shuu hanya menghelah nafas. Ia lalu mendekat kearah Shuu lalu mengambil salah satu set-headset milik Shuu, dan menempelkan ditelinganya. "Kami berada dilorong dekat lantai musik utama,"Ucap Sakura langsung bicara dan menghentikan umpatan-singkatnya, usai berkata itu Sakura lalu mencabut Headset itu dan kembali memasangnya pada telinga Shuu tampa permisi, gadis itu lebih dulu berbalik berjalan menyusuri lorong, dan Shuu bergerak mengikuti Sakura dan mengamati punggung-ramping Sakura, tampa sadar mematikan ponsel Ayato secara sepihak.

* * *

Naoto bergerak dengan secepat kilat dan memisahkan diri dari Subaru, Ayato dan Raito tampa izin lebih dulu. pemuda-iblis itu lalu bergerak menuju ketempat Yui untuk memberitahu jika mereka sudah mendapat kabar dimana Sakura, namun ditengah jalan saat ia melewati koridor sepi sore itu. Langkahnya terhenti dengan sebuah angin berkepalan kuat, dengan cepat muncul dihadapanya.

 **PRANG!**

Jendela berderet disampingnya tiba-tiba pecah, dengan suara gemuru menganggetkan Murit-murit dalam radius jarak dekat, tempat itu. dengan suaranya, beberapa detik desiran suara kaca berhenti sebelum seseorang datang dengan senyum meremehkan muncul kepermukaan, menatap lorong yang kacau balau dengan serpihan kaca yang sudah tersebar dimana-mana juga es kristal yang sudah membuat Setengah lorong itu, berubah menjadi Trowongan berdinding es dalam sekejab. "Luar biasa, Kau bisa menengani Serangan anginku!,"Ucap Suara itu, menatap takjub sembari bertepuk tangan.

Terlihat sosok Naoto dengan pandangan datar, sekaligus dingin sembari terberjunguk lalu perlahan berdiri dengan sisi-sigap kuda-kuda, sembari mengenggam sebuah Sabit-raksasa, disertai serpihan es indah yang mengelilinginya seolah menjadi perisainya. "Apa kau tak malu bertarung disaat seperti ini, banyak manusia yang akan jadi korban,"Ucap Naoto dengan wajah geram kekesalan memenuhi imanejernya.

"Jika Ada manusia yang melihat, tinggal diakhiri saja hidupnya,"Jawab Lelaki berjubah hitam, dengan pandangan santai, rambut ravend dengan model emo nampak, mengarahkan katananya kedepan. "Bukankah mahluk seperti iblis sepertimu, hrausnya tak perlu perduli,"Jawab Orang itu dengan nada sinis." Iblis pembunuh selamanya jahat bukan, tak ada alkitap yang menyebutkan ciri-ciri Iblis adalah mahluk baik,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Sayangnya!,"Naoto mentap sinis pada si emo. "Iblis memang arogan serta jahat. semua ajaran dalam surat atau kitab terdengar seperti itu,"Naoto mengangkat kepalanya lebih tegak. "Tapi asal kau tahu jika iblis yang memiliki sisi sifat yang setia, dan berbeda,"Ucap Naoto.

"Mustahil! pembohong,"Ucap Si emo. lalu bergerak mendekat dengan katana secepat kilat, mengarah keleher Naoto, namun dengan sigap Naoto menangkis pergerakan Katana panjang itu dengan tungkai sabitnya.

"Anggap saja Aku iblis yang pertama memiliki sisi berbeda, yang kau temukan di iblis manapun,"Ucap Naoto lalu mengarahkan tanganya kedepan dengan sinar biru seperti lampu pijar membuat Si emo bergerak mundur. "Uciha Sasuke,"Ucapnya membuka jati diri Sang emo, lalu cahaya ditanganya nampak bersinar indah langsung nampak bersinar lebih terang menyelubungi ruang disertai tulisan mantra-mantra aneh disekitar.

"Sihir kekkai!,"Sasuke menatap datar sekelilingnya, saat menatap sekitarnya yang bertuliskan lambang-lambang aneh, lalu menatap kembali Naoto.

"ini kulakukan agar tak ada korban karna, sifat mau menang sendirimu ini,"Ucap Naoto sebelum pedang ditangan Sasuke nampak bergerak, zikzak serta terlatih mencari kelemahan lawanya.

 **TRANG!**

 **PRANG!**

 **TRANG!**

Kedua pedang dan Sabit-raksasa langsung beradu, dengan suara keras, pertarungan itu kembali tampa dicegah oleh siapapun embun es nampak bergelumu keudara, bersamaan kondisi sekitar yang licin, namun napaknya tak menghalaukan keduanya tetap dengan posisi kuda-kuda tampak sigap tak menunjukan titik lemahnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Sakura kenapa kau malah hilang secara tiba-tiba, kau tahu kami Khawatir"Desis Raito yang saat bertemu dengan Sakura, langsung ambil Stan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas datar. mengapa mereka segitu khawatirnya padanya ia kan pergi berlindung dari para fans fanatiknya bukan kabur-keluar negara.

"Hoi lepaskan dia,"Tegur Ayato lalu menarik, tubuh Raito dengan tatapan kesal, Subaru lalu menatap Shuu dan juga dirinya lalu berkata dengan pandangan tatapan berintimidasi.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini!,"Tanya Subaru tajam, lalu pandangan Raito juga Ayato menatap keduanya yang memasang tatapan datar. Sakura lalu terlihat menatap Shuu sekilas lalu menatap kembali Subaru dengan sorot pandang datar.

"Kami bertemu diruang musik,"Jelas Sakura datar, lalu menghembus nafas sekian kalinya, lalu bertanya pada Subaru. "Kemana yang lain,"Ucap Sakura menyengit sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi kami bersama Naoto?,"Ucap Ayato lalu menatap sekeliling namun baru sadar Naoto ada disekitar mereka. "Loh bukanya Anak itu, tadi bersama kita?,"Tanya pada dirinya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Mungkin ia pergi ke Yui, mengabarkan dirimu sudah ketemu,"Ucap Raito dengan senyuman manis menatap Sakura, dan lalu kembali merangkul Bahu Sakura. sebelum Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Shuu yang nampak masam.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat Yui!,"Ucap Ayato datar.

"Ayo! Raito Lalu mengendong Sakura, dan lenyap dari sana meninggalkan ketiga pria, itu disana. dan itu membuat keduanya hanya memberikan tatapan tak terima.

" _Pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,_ "Desis ketiganya.

* * *

Suara rentetan serangan benda tajam masih nampak terdengar, dimana Naoto nampak masih sibuk bertarung dengan Sasuke uciha tampa menyadari sebuah hantaman aura berwarna keunguan langsung menyerang keduanya, membuat Naoto dan Sasuke terpental.

 **PRANG!**

"UHK!," Naoto terguling kelantai berserpihan Es, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang cepat mengambil tubuhnya seperti sebuah rengkuhan kuat dari belakang, yang membawanya dengan meninggalkan Sasuke uciha, yang nampak tergeletak dilantai karna serangan kejutan.

Pandangan Naoto terganti ganti, seolah ia melihat sipembawanya, membawanya pergi menyusuri lorong tampa disadari orang lain, ia juga merasakan beberapa lantai dan serta tangga yang nampak sekelebat dilewati si pembawanya, karna sipembawanya tidak mengunakan 'Teleportasi melainkan lari secepat-kilat' Naoto bisa saja mengunakan kekuatanya untuk melepaskan diri dari orang yang merengkuhnya, tapi ia memutuskan bersikap tenang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membawanya serta merusak alur pertarunganya dengan salah satu putra Clan Ura.

Ia menyadari kecepatan si pembawanya, berkurang dan menyadari ia sudah berada disebuah ruangan layaknya rumah sakit, cukup mewah namun ukuranya masih tidak terlalu besar, Naoto tau ruangan apa ini, ia lalu ditempatkan diatas kasur salah satu ruangan yang seperti ruang rawat, dan tempat ini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah milik Crosst. ia belum bisa melihat wajah sipembawanya karna ruangan kesehatan nampak gelap, mengingat baik pintu yang terkunci rapat, dan horden tiga-lapis nampak menutup pencahayaan kecuali sebuah jalan udara ventilasi yang menunjukan sedikit cahaya. wajar jika ruang kesehatan tak dibuka hari ini karna hari ini pengumuman, dan ruang kesehatan memangan tak berpenghuni setelah **doctor Anabella** ,doctor ruang kesehatan ini telah dinyatakan cuti untuk melahirkan saat akhir sebelum liburan sekolah bulan lalu.

" _Bau debu, bau obat bau, besi_ ,"Naoto menyengit menayadari kondisi sekitarnya **Pertama :** karna ia menyadari ruangan ini nampak seperti terlalu bersih untuk ruang yang ditinggalkan selama sebelum libur, **Kedua :** Tercium bau obat-obatan baru yang nampak tercium diruangan seolah habis dipakai, **ketiga** : tercium ruam besi seolah beberapa benda sempat digeser dari tempat seharusnya, Mata lalu beralih pada sosok yang berdiri sembari berandar tenang tak jauh dari Naoto.

Mata Naoto lalu berubah kemerahan lalu ia melayangkan dengan tatapan awas pada sosok dihadapanya. "Ini cukup menganggetkan, aku tak menyangkan anda bisa menarik diri anda sejauh ini,"Ucap Naoto datar.

sebelum suara dengkusan terdengar dari seseorang dari dihadapanya, ia lalu bergerak menuju jendela bertirai diruangan itu, lalu membuka tirai, menunjukan sosok wajah dari sipembawanya. "Setidaknya hal yang kulakukan tak salah, ini hanya menghindarimu dari masalah,"Tandasnya memandang Naoto yang irisnya kembali ke-warna semula.

Sosok pria berambut keperakan, dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap, seseorang lelaki tampan, mengenakan kaca mata-lensa, dibalik iris merah-kekuningnya yang bersinar, mengenakan jas-doctor berwarna putih dalaman kemeja hitam, bercelana kain-pontor berwarna karamel, dan sepatu kulit berkualitas bagus, nampak formal serta elegan.

"Luar biasa sosok tersohor, terkaya, termulia, bahkan memiliki segalanya saat ini telah mendedikasihkan setengah hidupnya menjadi dokter sekolah,"Ucap Naoto menatap datar, lalu mengangkat tanganya seperti tanda menyerah, dengan tatapan malas, dan tak perduli. "Nah bisa berikan aku penjelasan tuan Karlheinz apa yang membuatmu mengambil langkah ini?,"Tanya Naoto datar.

"Seperti dirimu yang menjadi buah bidak mengawasi seseorang, aku juga sedang mengambil sebuah peran dalam Permainan ini!,"Jawabnya dengan pandangan serius, lelaki itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi pasien lalu memandang Naoto intens.

Naoto tahu jika selain Sakura, cuma Karlheinz yang mengetahui jika Naoto adalah sosok imortal berkulit manusia yang muncul secara ajaib kekeluarga Sakamaki karna seseorang mengendalikan waktu serta alur dibalik layar, sehinga ia berada dikeluarga Sakamaki, meski menyadarinya Karlheinz membiarkan Naoto berada dalam lingkup keluarganya, tampa protes meski Ia sendiri yang selalu mengawasi mahluk luar dunianya itu dengan sangat teliti. "Selama aku disini kau bisa memanggilku **Toungo Reinhart,** "Ucapnya datar.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?,"Ucap Naoto tampa basa basi.

"Ya aku memang punya sedikit rencana?,"Ucapnya.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!,"Yui sembari tersenyum, ketika Sakura sudah berada didekatnya dan saat ini tengah ia digendongan Raito, ini dikarnakan ia teleportasi bersama Raito yang saat ini hanya tersenyum-senyum kemenangan serta iseng mengendus-ngendus surai Sakura yang lembut, membuat Reiji, Serta Kanato menatap tak suka.

"Raito-kun bisakah kau menurunkan aku sekarang,"Bisik Sakura datar sembari mendongkak sedikit pada Raito yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

 **CUP!**

Sakura membulatkan matanya, Saat benda kenyal milik Raito mengecup hidung Sakura, membuat Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Shuu, Subaru terkecuali Yui, memberikan aura pembunuh pada Raito. "Tolong jangan mempermainkan aku seperti ini, Raito!?,"Jawab Sakura datar.

" **RAITOOOOO!** ,"Teriak para lelaki Sakamaki dengan histeris, pandangan mereka berubah semakin mengerikan, saat Raito memberikan tatapan kemenangan pada semua pria disana setelah itu Ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura disampingnya dengan riang-gembira(?), sementara Sakura dan Yui kebingungan, dengan perdebatan para lelaki dihadapanya.

"Ada apa sih!,"Bisik Sakura menatap datar, disertai pandangan bingung (Note : Saya sebagai moderator minta maaf atas ke tidak pekaan Sakura).

"Sudah tak perlu dipikirkan!,"Ucap Yui dengan tatapan miris. sembari mengeleng bingung lalu mengalungkan lenganya manja pada Sakura.

 **SYUT!**

Tiba-tiba suara angin nampak terdengar, dari sisi belakang mereka, membuat semua pemuda bermarga Sakamaki menatap waspada, namun tatapanya siaga mereka langsung memudar saat sosok lelaki yang terlihat begitu santai dan itu adalah Naoto.

"Darimana Saja kamu?!,"Tanya Ayato dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kupikir kau sudah menemui Yui saat Sakura sudah ketemu,"Saat Subaru.

"Hahaha, maaf aku tersesat!,"Ucap Naoto sembari menatap datar. Lalu mendekati semua orang dengan pandangan seolah tak ada masalah, dan kondisinya namun diantara semua orang yang tak menyadarinya, Sakura tahu dibalik sifat santainya, Naoto bukan sosok yang mudah jatuh dalam terpuruk, akan tetapi Sakura yakin pasti ada masalah yang sedang disembunyikan.

* * *

[ ** _Flastback_** ]  
"Aku memang memiliki Rencana,"Jawabnya dengan pandangan sinis. Lalu mengarahkan tanganya mencari sesuatu dalam laci meja terdekatnya, lalu melempar itu pada Naoto.

 **TAP**

Sebuah botol berwarna ungu kecil, langsung berada ditangan Naoto. "Ini?,"Jawab Naoto.

"Sel Vampire, darah murni, yang kuteliti,"Ucap Karlheinz sembari mendengkus. "Dari pembentukan Ras pertama Vampire, maka aku membutuhkan, Eve dalam keluarga Sakamaki," Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Itukah mengapa kau mengambil Yui, dan-,"Mata Naoto membulat, saat itu pula ia mengemertak giginya, dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Tidak Sakura tak termasuk dalam rencana ini!,"Ucap Karlheinz, lalu memandang serius. "Awalnya aku hanya butuh Eve, untuk menjalankan Rencanaku, untuk membuat Ras Vampir baru!,"Jelasnya datar. "Akan tetapi tampa disadari Sakura membawa dirinya sendiri dalam lingkup itu, dimana tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

"..."Naoto terdiam saat menatap kembali Botol ditanganya dengan pandangan serius. Lalu tanganya terulur kedepan mengarahkan botol itu pada Karlheinz, namun ditolak oleh siempunya.

"Ambilah,"Ucap Karlheinz datar, lalu duduk diatas kursi-kerjanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau akan lakukan dengan benda itu. Dan kapan kelak benda ini akan berguna,"Ucap Karlheinz.

 _Siapa-pun yang memperoleh cairan botol ini, dan Eve akan mengendalikan segalanya._

Naoto terdiam lalu lenyap dari tempat itu lalu meninggalkan, Karlheinz diruang kesehatan.

 _Silahkan memilih_ _Naoto_ _Sailea_

* * *

 **-** -  
[Kembali dari masa lalu]

"Ahk..,"Suara rintihan Sasuke terdengar, saat sorot mata onixnya nampak datar menatap seluruh tempat dimana dia pingsan, Sosok pria bermasker-hitam dan berambut abu-abu nampak ada dihadapanya.

"Sudah bangun,"Ucap orang itu menghelah nafas legah. "Jika sudah bangun ayo kita pergi dari sini,"Ucap orang itu.

"Kakashi-san!,"Ucap Sasuke bangkit dari posisi terbaring.

"Saatnya pergi, kau bukanya harus masuk academy malam nantinya,"Ucap Kakashi lalu pandanganya mengarah pada lorong yang kacau balau. "Anak buah Itachi akan mengurus ini semua,"Ucap Kakashi datar.

* * *

 **[Bersambug]**  
 **[Jumat-28-july-2017** ]

* * *

 **Noctis :** Oke halo Saya noctis! apa kabarnya semua setelah kesibukan kami sebagai Rekan Lightning Shun, mau umumkan cerita baru.  
 **Vicky** : Woi-Woi kompil, belum woi! kita belum pembukaan Pea!  
 **Ryou** : Eh bisa tenang tidak! atau kita bertiga berantem disini Yuk! 😄😄😄* _senyum iblis_ *  
 **Vicky** : ...😒  
 **Noctis** : ...😒  
 **Ryou** : Good. * _Senyum lalu mendongkak tampa dosa_ *😄 baiklah mari kita lanjutkan.

 **Note** :  
Halo semuanya saya **Lightning Shun** , dan akhirnya saya bisa abdet karna kesibukan, dan beberapa masalah error akun yahoo yang juga bermasalah pada Fanfic dan urusan akun sebelah, jadi nya saya harus ngurusi semua masalah disini dulu 😅, Mohon pengertianya.

GOMENESAI DESUYONII~~~🙇🙏🙎

SAMPAI JUMPA PART DEPAN 🙋🙋🙋🙌🙌


	4. Chapter 4

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

* * *

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 4 : (Reading Mind)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

 _Kau tahu aku ingin_  
 _Ingin sekali_  
 _membaca apa yang kau pikirkan_  
 _Apa yang_ _membuatmu_ _geliasa_ _._

* * *

Suara mobil limosi moderen memasuki area parkiran, tampa gangguan dalam kawasan elite Sakamaki, setelah mobil berhenti dengan rapi di bagasi mobil, semua orang dilimosi turun dengan tatapan datar.

 **Pertama** : yang turun adalah Kanato bersama dengan Ayato, **kedua** : Raito bersama Subaru, **Ketiga** : Naoto, serta Reiji dan Shuu serta Yui, kemudian terakhir Sakura.

 **Kringg!**

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat suara handphone miliknya, bunyi membuat para lelaki Sakamaki nampak memandanginya. Sakura menghelah nafas lalu mengangkat telpon lalu. "Halo..Ya..Baiklah,"Ucap Sakura lalu memutup ponselnya. lalu mendapat pandangan dari Yui dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?! Siapa yang menelponmu,"Tanya Yui, dan pertanyaan Yui membuat semua Sakamaki memandangnya termaksut Naoto.

"Umm,..."Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. lalu mengeleng pelan. "Bukan sesuatu yang besar,"Bisik Sakura, lalu tatapanya mengarah pada Semua Sakamaki yang masih ditempat. "Kenapa kalian memperhatikanku begitu? ada yang salah,"Ucap Sakura bertolak pinggang lalu memasukan ponselnya disaku seragamya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?!,"Tanya Ayato. "Beritahu kami?!,"Tanyanya datar.

"Beritahu kami!?,"Jawab Kanato sembari memeluk teddy-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?,"Ucap Sakura dengan datar. "Apa kalian tak punya privasi masing-masing, mengapa kalian sengotot ini untuk menanyakanya,"Ucap Sakura datar. matanya memandang datar mengabaikan semua mata intens Sakamaki ( _Terkecuali Naoto_ ).

"..."Sakura menghelah nafas, lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka semua, kenapa Para pemuda itu selalu bertanya, atau memiliki kepentingan dengan hidupnya. Ia bukan orang yang suka dengan memasuki masalah orang lain, jadi dia berhak menentukan dengan apa serta siapa yang pantas menghubunginya bukan. "Yang menghubungiku adalah Ayah kalian, Puas!,"Ucap Sakura datar menatap tajam wajah mereka, lalu berbalik meninggal tempat itu.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan!,"Terlihat Yui mengejar Sakura, dari belakang. sementara para Sakamaki nampak terdiam sebelum sosok Naoto menghilang begitu saja dan teleportasi kekamarnya.

* * *

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, yang tepatnya berada diloteng membuat ia menghelah nafas, lalu meraba-raba saku-jaketnya dan mengeluarkan botol sedaritadi ia bawa. Lalu benda itu diatas meja. Kemudian ia duduk diatas kasur berseprai hijau, dengan nyaman. awalnya ia diberikan kamar super-VIP(?) dengan aneka kapasitas luar biasa, dikamar yang berkapasitas bintang-sempurna.

Akan tetapi ia malah menolaknya, Naoto lebih memilih sebuah ruangan, yang berupa kamar tua yang ada diatas loteng, yang nampak terlihat tua dengan kayu-besi sebagai ubin dibawahnya, memang dari rauangan lainya yang dipugar dimansion ini. kamar ini memang jarang dipugar untuk ratusan tahun ini, dan Naoto justru memilih ruangan ini yang termaksut jauh dari kamar Sakamaki serta pelayan-pelayan dimansion. karnakan ia bisa mengunakan Sihir atau membuka gerbang menuju tempat Shun tampa disadari orang lain.

Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. namun matanya diarahkan diatas meja kayu-tua berkualitas bagus tak jauh dari kasurnya, sebuah botol-mini dari Karl yang tadi diletakanya disana dengan pandangan datar.

" _Sanggupkah aku memegangnya_ ,"

ia menghelah nafas memandang, ventilasi diatas langit-langit menerangi suasana ruangan yang gelap, dengan cahaya rembulan, yang baru naik.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan ada apa sih, apa semuanya baik-baik saja!,"Yui berlari kecil membuat Sakura terdiam lalu memandang wajah Yui yang terlihat cemas, Sakura memang selalu memberikan pandangan datar, tak-perduli kesemua orang namun, Yui tahu mana yang yang Sakura biasa saja dan Sakura yang sedang bermasalah.

 **GREP!**

Sakura dengan lembut mengenggam pundak Yui, lalu mengeleng ia menatap mata merah-rubi Yui lalu beralih pada jendela yang beranda yang menampilkan bulan yang sudah naik. lalu Sakura memberikan senyuman tipis sebagai jawaban. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yui terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Yui bergerak berjalan seiring dengan Sakura, menuju kamar mereka masig-masing. namun ingatan Sakura kembali beralih pada telpon singkatnya dengan Ayah dari Para Sakamaki, yang menelponya.

Temui aku diruang kerja, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicaran denganmu Sakura, Setelah makan malam.

Membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas, sebelum ia dan Yui berpisah menuju kamar, masing-masing, mungkin ia akan segera mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat ia kepikiran, setelah makan malam selesai. Gadis bersurai pingk itu lalu melangkah memasuki kamarnya lalu segera berganti pakaian.

* * *

 **(Sakura Pov)**

aku menatap makanan dengan uap halus yang keluar dari makanan hangat yang bertebaran diatas meja. akan tetapi entah kenapa moodku seolah tak membuatku siap untuk makan, telpon dari Ayah-para Sakamaki justru membuatku merasa penasaran. "Sakura sampai kapan kau mengabaikan makanan didepan wajahmu?,"Ayato menyadarkan aku dari lamunan Kemana-mana yang sedari tadi menderaku, bersamaan semua pemuda jadi ikut-ikutan memandangiku.

"Apa kau sedang diet!,"Tanya Raito dengan pengertian, dan aku hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Atau kau tak selera dengan menu makan hari ini,"Ucap Reiji memandangiku dengan penasaran, bahkan Yui juga menatapku dengan tatapan cemasnya.

"Tidak Reiji-kun, makanya Lezat seperti biasa,"Mana mungkin aku bilang makanan di atas meja ini buruk, makanan yang selalu disiapkan dengan ala-bintang lima, yang khas bangsawan dengan rasa yang tidak bisa dibilang 'TakLayak' ini sangat Layak pastinya. "Aku hanya memikirkan Rumus-kimia yang diberikan tiga guru, bulan lalu,"Desisku dalam alasan.

"Bukankah kau yang paling duluan mengerjakanya,"Tanya Yui.

"Aku belum mengerjakan bagian 'Penylesaianya',"Utarku, dan berharap aku bisa aman dari pertanyaan lainya, lalu membalik piring, menyiapkan lauk-pauk yang sesuai untuk perutku, meski dengan mood yang nampak terpaksa.

"Hey mana Sicengir itu, Apa dia tak makan?,"Tanya Kanato mulai membuka Suara, dan fokus pada makanan.

"Tadi sudah ada pelayan yang memanggilnya, tapi dia bilang tidak-usah, dia mau tidur dulu,"Ucap Shuu membuka Suara, dengan gestur tubuh seolah berkata 'Tidak-Perduli'.

"Dari mana kau tahu?,"Ucap Kanato menatap Shuu.

"Tadi ada pelayan yang menyampaikanya pada Reiji dan aku kebetulan aku lebih duluan disini ketimbang kalian!," Desis Shuu tenang.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Dia akan keluar jika ia ingin makan. Lagi pula aku masih ingat dengan kebiasaan dia yang bangun tengah malam, dan masak makanan sendiri,"Ucap Subaru datar.

Mendengar itu Reiji hanya mengangguk seolah mengiyakan, Penjelasan Shuu. Sementara Sakura hanya memandang kursi Kosong yang biasa dipakai Naoto saat sedang berkumpul bersama mereka, Dimeja makan. Dan mereka semua mulai makan, bersamaan sebuah ritual mulai-lah keributan-keributan yang dibuat Kanato, Raito, Serta Ayato yang rebutan Ham-daging asap, Hingga nyaris merusak meja makan, kalau Reiji menghentikan pertikaian mereka, Sebelum Subaru turun tangan dan membuat segalanya semakin runyam.

Menanggapi kehebohan kembar tiga itu, Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya, lalu mengeleng penuh kesukaran, sementara Yui hanya tertawa kecil menatap para pemuda yang masih berselisi ( _Terkecuali_ _:_ _Shuu_ _yang makan sangat tenang serta menyumpal Telinganya dengan Music Klasik_ _dengan volume super besar_ ) entah kenapa kehidupan sedikit berubah lebih cerah dimansion ini, waktu pertama kali aku disini suasananya benar-benar sangat dingin, dan terlalu tenang.

 **TEP** **!**

Mataku membulat Saat Yui dengan sengaja sembari tersenyum super iseng sembari meletakan dua daging Ham besar dipiringku.

 **TEP** **!**

Dan Shuu yang seenaknya menaruh Sosis besar dipiringku dengan potongan besar. Tumpukan makanan dihadapanku membuatku sedikit menjerit, sementara keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil memandangiku. "Hey..!,"Jeritku saat Kanato dengan senang hati menaruh segepok salad bayam diatas piringku. "Aku tak bisa memakan semua ini jika ditambah terus!,"Jeritku.

"Hilangkan muka surammu itu, sebelum makananmu bertambah!,"Ucap Subaru sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dengan garpu ditanganya.

"Muka seperti ini memang dari lahir,"Ucapku membuang muka.

"Tapi auramu benar-benar suram tak seperti biasanya,"Jawab Reiji dengan mata awasnya padaku, mataku memutar pelan, khayalan manejerku seolah bergerak memukul dahiku, dan berkata : _Kau lupa jika Reiji-kun, bisa melihat Aurah!_. Mengingat itu pundaku Turun, lalu memutuskan menyuap potongan ham digarpu yang Raito arahkan padaku.

Berharap pertanyaan ini biarkan mengalir tampa jawaban. Justru tatapan pelototan nampak diarahkan semua lelaki disaat bersamaan pada Raito yang tersenyum kemenangan seolah mendapat hadiah Lotre.

* * *

Usai selesai makan aku memutuskan beranjak duluan, dan berpamitan lebih dulu. Aku tarik pintu serta menyusuri lorong, dengan pencahayan lilin rumah berjangka lama. Ya meski sudah dibuat serta dipugar karna memasuki abad moderen, dengan tambahan WIFI, Listrik, serta kapasitas moderen rumah ini tetap saja Mansion tetap mempertahankan sisi klasiknya selama bertahun-tahun dibawa naungan Kepala Keluarga Sakamaki.

Aku akhirnya sampai didepan, pintu ruang kerja Tuan Karl, aku menghelah nafas datar untuk menemuinya. Memang sebagai pemimpin keluarga Sakamaki, beliau memang jarang berada dirumah, karna beliau memiliki Pack : ( ** _Wilayah kekuasaan khusus kaum Vampire_** ) yang harus dijaganya. Kudengar dari Kepala pelayan jika beliau sedang ada diruang kerjanya.

 **KREK!**

Aku membuka pintu, mendapati sosok pria jangkung berada duduk tenang di bangku meja kerjanya, dan menyadari kedatangan Sakura, dan diberi senyuman tulus serta menyiratkan sesuatu. "Masuklah Sakura, bagaimana makananmu kau menikmatinya,"Tanya Karl.

"Tak ada masalah Tuan,"Ucap aku singkat lalu melangkah mendekat, sebuah suara pelan pintu tertutup serta terkunci sendiri, dan hebatnya ada Kekkai dipintu itu. Mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci, Keningku mulai menyengit datar, lalu pandanganku mengarah pada lelaki itu dengan dingin. "Apa ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan dariku, dan apa sangat penting sehingga anda memberi sesuatu pada pintunya."Ujarku dingin.

* * *

 **[Sakura Pov End]**  
 **[Normal Pov]**

"Ucapan yang bagus,"Ucap Karl menganggukan kepalanya, serta memposisikan tubuhnya lebih lemas dikursi. "Kau tahu sejak Tsunade meninggal dan kau dititipkan disini, awalnya aku merasa kurang yakin padamu,"Ucapnya dengan dengkusan.

"Kurang Yakin?,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Kurang Yakin jika kau bisa menerima serta lingkup perbedaan yang kami miliki!?,"Desis Karl. "Namun setelah kejadian Corderia, aku lega dengan hal ini!,"Tukasnya.

"Saya sudah bisa menerima, kondisi perbedaan ini, jauh sebelum inang jantung istri anda nyaris mengambil tubuh serta nyawa Yui dan anda tak perlu Khawatir akan hal itu,"Desah Sakura datar.

"Yap..! Itu sangat mengesankan,"Ucap Karl tertawa Lembut. "Berarti tawaranku waktu itu masih berlaku untukmu bukan!?,"Tanyanya.

"Apa maksut anda Tanya Sakura sembari menyegit. "Kemana arah pembicaraan ini," Lalu Karl tersenyum sembari mencari sesuatu dilacinya, lalu tanya lalu diarahkan pada Sakura bersama Map putih ditanganya pada Sakura, Yang langsung membuka map itu, serta membacanya.

 _Yang Terhormat saya Karlzraizen Ketua Sakamaki, dengan wasiat serta tanggung-jawab saya, memutuskan akan mengangkat seseorang, maka saya meminta izin kepada Kementrian Dunia Undeground._

 _Atas nama._  
 _'Sakura Haruno'_

 _Sebagai Putri Sah, saya dan membiarkan dia mendapatkan marga baru sebagai, anggota Resmi Keluarga bangsawan Sakamaki._

Sakura menatap sebuah tanda tangan, dengan stempel darah segar sebagai, alat bukti penegasan surat itu. Sakura lalu menatap kembali wajah Tuan rumah itu dengan serius. "Mengapa anda berbuat sejauh ini, untuk seorang anak yang terbuang dari panti seperti saya,"Ucap Sakura.

"Awalnya aku melakukan ini untuk janjiku pada Tsunade,"Ucap Karl sendu. "Beliau sangat berjasa untuku, selama bertahun-tahun,"Ucap Karl menghembuskan nafas. "Namun aku melihat kelayak dimatamu saat kau mulai berbaur dengan para putraku, dan ditambah kejadian saat kau menyelamatkan Pengantin-pewaris( _tumbal_ ) yang sangat penting bagi keturunanku. Aku semakin yakin membuatmu semakin kuat serta terikat dibawa perlindungan kami,"Ucap Karl.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa shocknya lebih lama. ia mengeram memang misi satu-satunya Sakura ialah membantu Yui untuk menemukan adamnya tapi gadis itu tak menyangka jika ia akan semakin terikat dengan Keluarga Sakamaki. Sakura lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi dengan perasaan tak menentu hingga menyusuri anak tangga lantai atas.

jam segini para pelayan nampak sangat jarang terlihat padahal mereka bekerja pada malam hari membuat Sakura menghelah nafas, ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini karna sekarang iaingin sendiri dulu, sembari berjalan melewati koridor dilantai atas membuat ia melirik ruangan yang menyala, banyak dari penghuni mengunakan kamar pada lantai dua termaksut dirinya, dan yang mengunakan kamar lantai tiga hanya beberapa orang dan pelayan.

 _ **Ya ada seseorang!**_

 ** _Naoto Sailea._**

Sakura lalu bergerak capat menyusuri ruangan mencari pemuda itu, ia sedikit bersyukur ada pelayan wanita yang melintas dan memberitahu dimana letak kamar pemuda itu dan berkata jika Naoto sejak tadi mengurung diri dikamarnya.

* * *

 **Tok-tok-Tok!**

"Ghaaa!,"Aku terbangun dengan ketukan pintu kamar secara mendadak menariku dalam kenyataan uhk rasanya membuat kepalaku terasa pening, aku sepintas menatap jam menunjukan jam 11, berarti aku melewatkan jam makan malam bersama yang lain, membuatku menghelah nafas jadi ini ya kondisi rasanya memiliki tubuh manusia.

Aku menarik kakiku lelah, lalu membuka pintu, sesaat mataku membola menemukan sosok sosok gadis bersurai pirang dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Sakura,"Desisku.

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Jumat-11-Agustus-2017]**

* * *

 **Note :** Haloo Saya **Lightning Shun** sebenarnya baru bisa ngelanjut cerita ini karna kebanyakan tugas didunia real. dan saya juga harus ngeroling cerita yang lain juga, karna gak mungkin juga saya ninggalin cerita lain. pembacanya juga ada soalnya mereka nagih juga, Saya junga mungkin bisa aja minta Vicky yang ngurus cerita ini atau mungkin juga Noctis atau Ellie yang ngurus, tapi entah kenapa saya merasa gak nyaman jadi ya, jadi maaf jika ubdatenya kayak jalan siput begini...hehehehe

dan oh ya untuk revisi (The Shadow Dark Of Light) mungkin bakal direvisi nanti soalnya belum ada kesempatan ini, jadi mohon pengertaianya.

Sampai jumpa dicerita kita yang lain bye..bye!

 **DI Mohon tinggalkan jejak**.

Salam sayang

 **旬の雪**  
 **(Lightning Shun)**


	5. Chapter 5

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

* * *

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 5 : (Mark Tatto'S Aiden)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

 _Tentukan_  
 _Dan pilihanya ada padamu_  
 _Baik atau buruk akan menentukan_ _kisahmu_ _ini._

* * *

"Sakura!,"Aku membulatkan mataku, bingung saat aku menemukan sosok gadis bersurai-merah delima. Ada didepanku dengan tampang gosh-goshan nampak terlihat terburu-buru, Hey! Ada apa dengan dengan gadis ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.  
"Ada apa?, ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu Sakura?,"Aku menghelah nafas datar, tampa menyembunyikan raut kebingungan miliku. Toh untuk apa aku mengunakan poker-face, aku sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan ini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini,"Ucap Sakura dan menatap serius dan aku melihat wajahnya berubah serius dalam beberapa detik. Menunggu pernyataanya selanjutnya tampa ingin memotongnya. "Aku ingin menemui Shun,"Desisnya, membuat alisku sedikit terangkat memandang tertarik dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Shun, ada masalah apa dengan Kakak?"Ucapku datar, lalu melirik kiri-kanan, lalu mempertajamkan tenaga magisku untuk melacak 'Seseorang' dari radius jauh dari kamarku, setelah meyakini kondisi aman aku akhirnya.

 **SET!**

Aku lalu menarik tanganya dengan cepat, lalu menariknya memasuki ruanganku, lalu setelah Sakura bersamaku didalam kamarku aku lalu kearah pintu kamarku, dan pintu nya otomatis tertutup sendiri dengan magisku, bahkan aku juga dalam beberapa detik sudah membuat barier kekkai pada setiap sisi tembok, untuk mencegah mata, aura serta telinga menyadap pembicaraan kami.

"Silahkan duduk!,"Ucapku mengiring dia menuju kasurku, dan Sakura duduk tenang disana dan siap aku introgasi. "Ada apa...dan mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Shun,"Tanyaku.

"Aku akan membicarakan nanti,"Ucap Sakura lalu bergerak mengulurkan tangan kedepan, berikan pada aku. Lalu aku memandang Surat sembari menghelah nafas.

"Jadi ini?,"Ucapku lalu mengantungi amplop itu begitu saja, dan menarik pergelangan Sakura dengan lembut tampa paksaan, dengan tatapan datar, serta menatap sekitar sebelum memunculkan portal besar didinding kamar. "Ayo pergi!,"

* * *

Serberkas berpijar biru, muncul ditengah ruangan layaknya sebuah Doom atau sudut hampa diangkasa, yang seolah dapat menyedot apa yang disentuhnya. Naoto menatap Sakura mengenggan tanganya erat dengan serius menatap portal yang terbuka. "Ayo Pergi!,"Desinya datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk penuh siap, ia terkaget saat sebuah hebusan layaknya air menyentuh kulitnya, bersamaan serat embun dingin menyapa saat mereka seolah terselami kedalam portal.

Secara cepat lingkungan telah terganti-ganti dengan ribuaan cahaya indah bertebaran, dan dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang tak dikenal.

Suara kayu terbakar, dengan hangatnya ruangan kiyan terasa, saat Sakura menatap sekeliling. Ia melihat ruangan terlapis kayu-hutan dengan sebuah perapian batu-alam, beberapa rak buku yang terjejer rapi. Disisi ruangan, sebuah sofa panjang dengan model polos tampa corak kecoklatan, dan sebuah meja renda yang terdapat susunan buku rangk ada disana. Dan disana ternyata terdapat seseorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan santai duduk disofa dengan buku ditanganya serta segelas kopi hangat ditangan lainya.

"Haah Tamu yang langka tapi yang tak biasa,"Gumanya saat menatap Sakura dan Naoto bergantian. "Selamat datang dikediamanku,"Ucap lelaki itu pada Sakura.

"Kakak, maaf kemunculan mendadak Dia ingin, bertemu kakak saat ini,"Ucap Naoto menghelah nafas.

"Muuum...tidak apa apa?, Bersterahatlah,"Jawab Shun lalu menatap Sakura dengan isyarat duduk. Sementara Naoto pergi entah kemana. "Aku tak sangka kau akan mencariku disini?,"Ucap Shun berguma.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui prihal kedatanganku,"Tebak Sakura.

"Segala pertemuan pasti memiliki makna-kan?,"Ucap Shun dengan bahasa penuh teka-teki. "Baiklah langsung keintinya, ada sesuatu hingga kau ingin menemuiku?,"Tanyanya.

"..."Sakura menatap kedua mata hijau dihadapanya yang nampak sedang membaca pergerakanya dengan seksama.

* * *

Naoto berjalan menelusuri lorong indah, dengan figura jepang kayu alami yang menjadi bahanya. Ia sendiri memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura berserta majikanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan karna dalam kurun beberapa tahun ini ia tak bisa ketempat ini sejak Tinggal dikediaman Sakamaki.

Meski tempat ini adalah rumah 'Majikanya' tempat ini jugalah yang membuat ia menjadi lebih hidup, dan membawanya dari rasa terpuruk selama ratusan tahun lalu. Setelah dulu ia dihianati dan diburu oleh kaumnya, kini ia memiliki tujuan hidup baru, bergerilia dengan kebebasan menjadi apa yang dia inginkan.

Tubuh memang terlihat masih berusia belasan, dan darah pada rona pipinya mungkin mirip dengan manusia dalam bentuk fisik. Nyatanya tubuh ini adalah media buatan Shun untuk dirinya menyebabkan wajahnya mirip dengan tuanya.

"Naoto..,"Suara seseorang terdengar malas, membuat Naoto mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sosok lelaki layaknya bartender bersurai merah, dengan rambut merah acakan nampak berjalan mendekatinya. "Tak biasanya kau pulang,"Desisnya terdengar dingin namun masi ada rasa keramahan disana.

"Aku sedak ada kepentingan disini,"Ucap Naoto memberikan senyuman seadanya, dan memandang ramah mata Pria dihadapanya yang terlihat merah menyeramkan.

"Uuuh...aku merasakan hawa familiar dari tanah Dewa ditempat ini,"Desisnya datar. Membuat Naoto hanya memandang pasti membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Penciumanmu memang tak salah dengusnya, sebaiknya jika ingin mencari tahu kau bisa melihatnya bersama Shun-nii,"Ucap Naoto berjalan pelan meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu disana.

* * *

"Jadi begitu,"Shun menghelah nafas memandangi surat ditanganya, dengan serius setelah Sakura mengatakan sedetail-detailnya. "Ini sepertinya tak akan menganggu fokusmu,"Tandas Shun datar, membuat pundak Sakura turun Seketika.

"Aku tahu hal ini memang tak akan menganggu 'fokusku' dan alasan aku terlahir kembali,"Ucap Sakura menatap lemah.

"Jadi permintaanmu adalah menjaga mereka untuk tak mengetahui identitasmu sebagai Dewi pendosa yang sudah berengkarnasi, segitu takpercayakah kau pada mereka?,"Desis Shun.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tak ingin masalah ini diketahui mereka saja, aku bakal tidak tahu hal buruk macam apa yang akan segera terjadi jika tak merahasiakan segalanya,"Desis Sakura.

"Baiklah...opinimu dan penilaiyan itu terserah padamu, karna kau sudah meminta padaku maka kau harus memberikan mahar yang setimpal dengan, selaras akan permintaanmu ini,"Ulas Shun datar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau minta dariku,"Ucap Sakura datar, juga dengan tatapan menunjukan sisi tegang yang tak bisa disembunyikanya.

"Bayaranmu ialah 'Keberuntunganmu', "Tandasnya membuat mata Sakura membulat saat mendengar mahar itu.

"Meski terlahir kembali dalam tubuh manusia, kemuliaan dan keberuntungan merupakan tali jeratmu sebagai seorang Dewi, meski kau telah terbuang tetap saja kau, masih memiliki keberuntungan akan hal ini meski memitis menjadi manusia,"Ucap Shun.

 **Glek!**

"Jadi?,"

"Tentu saja selama ini kau masih hidup bukan hanya berdasarkan tidak sengaja, namun karna faktor keberuntunganmu yang melindugimu Dewi Aiden,"Ucap Shun deng serius.

"Artinya, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kau akan. Hidup dan tak bisa bergantung pada namanya keberuntungan, dan membiarkan roda takdir menentukan segalanya,"Ucap Shun tajam.

"Aku menerima hal ini,"Ucap Sakura menundukan wajahnya menatap kepalan tanganya yang memutih.

"jika begitu mari kita mulai,"Shun menghelah nafas bersamaan ia membentuk tanganya seolah mengambar diudara dengan jari telunjuknya.

Namun pergerakanya bukanlah bukan tampa alasan cahaya ungu membentuk gambar mantra naga mencengkram bintang berukuran seukuran tlapak tangan, setelah gambar itu sempurna, Shun memandang Sakura dengan isyarat tak terbaca, yang membuat Sakura tak bisa mundur lagi.

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Senin-4-September-2017]

* * *

Note :  
Halooo all...lama tak bertemu apa kabar masihkah kalian ingat dengan kami 😂😂😂 #dilempar_sepatu.  
Yah mungkin hampir sebulan atau lebih (Lupa) kami tak ubdate karna banyaknya kendala...mulai masalah waktu jatwal, kesibukan, playgiat, lamporan...sampai berujung pada Notebook Rusak (blackscreen) berisi catatan cerita ini tertinggal disana membuat saya harus menunggu perbaikan...awalnya mau dikerjakan oleh Noctis dan Vicky tapi karna kesibukan kami harus memundurkan...terus terusan dan datang juga buat ubdate.

Aku senang sekali ternyata cerita ini banyak peminatnya...dan aku mohon kepada kalian mengerti akan kondisi kami, karna sepenuhnya ini bukan keinginan kami.

Warning Pemberitahuan : Jika kalian mendapat Tulisan saya dan penulisnya berbeda, mohon beritahukan kesaya karna maraknya membuat saya hampir dikejab sebagai playgiat, padahal ini real tulisan saya. Bahkan saya dilaporkan ke pihak admin di ***** dan nyaris kehilangan akun dan tulisan saya...karna pembaca saya melaporkan saya 😭😭😭😭


	6. Chapter 6

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

* * *

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 6 : (Perjanjian)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

 _Jangan berpikir sebuah keputusan akan memberikan dampak yang baik begitu saja, karna saat kau memilih maka sebuah konsekuensi akan muncul_ _._

* * *

Namun pergerakanya bukanlah bukan tampa alasan cahaya ungu membentuk gambar mantra naga mencengkram bintang berukuran, seukuran telapak tangan, setelah gambar itu sempurna, Shun memandang Sakura dengan isyarat tak terbaca, yang membuat Sakura tak bisa mundur lagi. Kini gambar itu terbang bagai naga mini keudara dengan lembut mendekatinya dan.  
Bergerak menembus tubuhnya.

"Uhk..."Matanya membulat bersamaan sebuah perasaan menyiksa menjalar dari Sakura. Rasa panas bagai api yang menjalar ditanganya seolah sangat menyakitkan.  
Suara rintihan keluar semakin keras bersamaan cahaya naga yang meredup memasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Pengikatan Selesai,"Desis Shun lalu menyilangkan kakinya, serta memperbaiki posisi duduknya lebih nyaman, lalu kembali berguma. "Bersamaan keberuntunganmu telah kuambil,"Ucap Shun tegas.

"Apa ada sebuah reoni disini seorang Dewi dan dewa tak bertuan saling bertemu,"Sebuah suara terdengar semangat namun sinis dari segi-pembawaan. Sosok Noir muncul dari pintu lalu menuju Sakura memberinya nampan berisi Pil dan air.

"Uhk..ini,"Ucap Sakura dengan wajah gemetar, dan masih menahan rasa sakit dilenganya. "Apakah..ini,"Desisnya lalu menatap Shun yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kemunculan Noir.

"Potion Pills racikanku, kau tak mungkin menunjukan wajah kesakitanmun pada sekelilingmu saat kau pulang nanti,"Ucap Noir menyerengai.

Sakura terdiam, lalu melirik Shun yang menangguk, dengan Isyarat mengizinkan dia untuk meminumnya. Sepertinya ada ikatan batin yang kuat antara Shun dan para pengikut setianya dalam pikiran.  
Sakura menatap benda itu sebentar, lalu memelan pil yang terasa pait, dan segelas air membantu menetralkanya, dan setelah itu ia mencoba menenangkan diri sebentar lalu menatap api yang menyala di tengah ruangan.

"Beristerahatlah...aku akan mengurus segalanya,"Ucap Shun sembari bangkit dari Kursi dengan gerakan lembut. Baru saja Sakura mau berkata sesuatu matanya memburam dan tertidur di Sofa dengan nyaman.

"Dia sudah tidur.."Ucap Noir menghelah nafas. Lalu membuka jaket jasnya dan menyampirkanya pada Sakura. "Berikutnya semua tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan Yangmulia Bahamud, bagaimana menurutmu Shun,"Ucap Noir turut mendesah lalu memandang langit-langit.

"Aku sendiri tak masalah, ikut campur dalam masalah ini,"Jelas Shun dengan tatapan datar. "Selama hukum yang kubuat Sesuai dengan keseimbangan,"Ucap Shun lalu meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan Sakura

* * *

"Eh..."Yui mengedipkan matanya, menatap tempat aneh dengan suasana magis yang diciptakaan ia pernah jumpai pertama kali.

 _[Kita bertemu lagi, Eve]_ Belum apa-apa Yui dikejutkan oleh suara lembut yang memanggilnya, dan itu muncul dari pohon Sakura besar dihadapanya. [Mendekatlah kemari] Pintanya lembut.

"Aku tak tau mengapa aku kembali kemari,"Ucap Yui kembali duduk diatas akar besar pohon besar, dan memandang indah langit indah diatas sana.

 _[Kau tak tahu mengapa kau disini, bukankah kau sudah pernah mengalami ini]_ Ucapnya terdengar menyenangkan _[Apa kau melupakanya?]_ Ucap Sang Pohon.

"Ya Kau benar aku harusnya tidak kaget lagi, dulu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingat beberapa kali kesadaranku ditarik disebuah tempat dengan pohon apel ditengahnya, namun tiba - tiba aku sudah tak pernah melihatnya,"Jelas Yui menundukan wajah. "Saat aku koneksi akan alam itu, aku sedikit merasa kehilangan dihatinya.

 _[Dia masih hidup, pohon itu masih tumbuh dengan manis]_ Jawab Pohon Sakura itu dengan suara lembut, Yui terkejut saat sulur akar bergerak, nyaris menjatuhkan ia ketanah sebelum ada akar bergerak melilit pada lenganya. [ _Hati-Hati, Muka cantikmu akan terluka jika kau terjatuh_ ] Seru Sang Pohon, membuat Yui terkagum, tidak hanya bisa bersuara, pohon itu bisa mengerakan akar-akarnya sesuka hati. [ _Lihatlah_ ]Pintanya.

"Eh...ini?,"Ucap Yui saat melihat sebuah tanaman kecil disela akar Besar pohon Sakura, ia nampak kecil dan segar seolah terlindungi oleh pohon Sakura. "Mengapa dia ada dibawah akarmu?,"Ucap Yui tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

[ _Dia tercipta sebelum, aku terbangun dialam ini dan sebelum kau datang, aku menemukan dia telah bersamaku, Aku yakin dia akan berkembang lebih besar dan menjadi pohon yang indah_ ]Ucap Pohon itu.

"Syukurlah,"Ucap Yui tersenyum ada kelegaan diwajahnya dengan tatapan cerah, sebelum ia berbalik memandang sosok seseorang yang bergerak mendekatinya. Lelaki berambut merah dengan mata hijau dibawah matanya menatap tajam.

"Kau ini..."Desis Yui penuh was-was memandang sosok yang baru itu.

"Namaku Gaara, dan aku tinggal didunia ini,"Desis Gaara kalem memandang pohon itu. "Aku seorang Spirit dan aku bukan musuhmu, Kau tak perlu mencemaskan kehadiranku,"Ucapnya datar.

"Kau tinggal didunia ini?,"Ucap Yui bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bergerak mendekati lelaki bernama Gaara. "Saat aku pertama kali kemari aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan dengan tempat ini, jika memang kau bukan musuh maka. Maukah kau menjelaskan tempat ini padaku,"Ucap Yui.

"..."Gaara terdiam menatap Yui dengan menyiratkan sesuatu, dalam tatapanya. "Apa pentingnya untukmu,"Tanyanya memandang serius.

"Aku merasa ingin mengetahuinya,"Ucap Yui sembari mencengkram baju depanya. "Semua ini selalu membingungkanku, Kumohon,"Desis Yui.

"Tempat ini adalah 'Ruang Hati' tempat tersudut manusia yang disebut isi hati mereka,"Jelas Gaara.

"Ruang hati,"Ucap Yui.

"Setiap manusia memiliki tempat ini didalam hati mereka, bersamaan dengan Jiwa mereka yang menghilang maka tempat ini juga akan lenyap,"Desis Gaara.

"Lalu tempat ini milik siapa?,"Ucap Yui menatap Serius Gaara. "Apa ini miliku,"Ucap Yui.

"Ini memang milikmu tapi ini juga Miliknya,"Desis Gaara dengan cepat.

"Siapa, apa kah dia,"Ucap Yui.

"Tentu saja, Sakura Haruno,"Ucap Gaara menjentikan jarinya, menunjukan sebuah cahaya muncul diatas pohon yang memunculkan sosok tubuh Sakura yang tertidur, dalam Kristal. "Mulai sekarang apa yang ingin kau ketahui, akan muncul satu - persatu,"Ucap Gaara sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri, kenapa dia tertidur,"Ucap Yui.

"Ini adalah pantulan dari dirinya, sudah kubilang kalian adalah pemilik tempat ini, yang berarti kalian terikat dalam ruang hati yang sama,"Ucap Gaara.

"K-Kuso,"Ucap Yui dengan pandangan kaget.

* * *

Kou berjalan melewati Koridor yang tersambung dengan ruang makan kediaman Mukami, dengan perasaan tak mentu, entah perasaan aneh menderanya berapa menit yang lalu, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu. "Sakura,"Dia menyebutkan nama gadis musim semi itu dengan pelan, tidak seperti yang lain Kou memiliki kemampuan dalam berfirasat 1000% lebih akurat dibanding sudaranya.

Yuuma yang memiliki tenaga yang kuat, Azusa yang tahan terhadap rasa sakit dan melihat masa depan, serta Ruki yang bisa membaca masa ingatan serta membaca pikiran. Dan Ia merasakan perasaan buruk membayang Gadis musim semi itu, entah kenapa perasaan yang dirasakanya semakin tumbuh bersamaan firasatnya yang semakin kuat pada Sakura, sejak dari kemarin membuatnya tak tenang, ia ingin menemui Sakura namun bagaimana agar Sakamaki tak menahanya menemui gadis musim seminya.

"K-Kou-ada-apa-dengan-mu?,"Ucap Azusa yang muncul dari kegelapan dan menatap Kou dengan raut kecemasaan. "Ma-Matamu-berdarah-K-kou,"Ucap Azusa memberikan Sapu tangan, membuat Kou terkaget pasalnya pria itu tak menyadarinya.

"Terimakasi Azusa,"Ucap Kou tersenyum samar menerima sapu-tangan menutupi salah satu matanya yang berdarah, ia lalu berpikir untuk menghubungi Sakura malam ini, agar punya waktu bertemu dengan Sakura disekolah, pokoknya ia harus bicara dengan gadis itu, meski Sakamaki tak menyukainya. Ia lalu meraih kantung celananya dan mencoba menelpon ponsel milik Sakura segera.

...

Dilain tempat sosok Reiji berjalan-pelan melewati lorong-lorong panjang mansion Sakamaki mengecek semua tetap aman ditempatnya, meski mansion megah ini memiliki banyak pelayan, penjaga dan Roh tetap saja ia tetap turun tangan mengecek semua sebagai bentuk perfectionis dalam jabatanya bukan hanya sebagai anak dari keluarga Sakamaki namun sebagai, Kepala rumah mengantikan Ayahnya.

 _ **Treeeet...Treeeet!**_

Suara ponsel nampak terdengar samar-samar dilorong membuat Reiji menyengit, telinga tajamnya tentu saja menyadari suara itu. Dan mencarinya disudut lorong ini.

 _ **GOCHA!**_

Reiji menyengit tajam pasca menemukan sebuah ponsel-lipat berwarna ungu, dan gantungan berbandul bunga Sakura, tampa berpikir dua-kali dua tahu ini milik Sakura, dan mengenggamnya. Mengapa ponselnya terjatuh disini, apa Sakura tak sadar jika ponselnya terjatuh, tapi kenapa berada dilantai ini Reiji menyegit saat itu juga dan segera mencari Sakura dilantai itu.

* * *

 **[5 Jam kemudian]**  
 **[Dialam Dimensi Shun]**

"Uhk.."Sakura menyengit lemah saat ia menyadari tertidur diatas Sofa panjang empuk, dengan sebuah jacket milik seseorang dan ia sadar jika ia masih berada dialam dimana Naoto membawanya pada Shun.

"Kau sudah bangun,"Ucap Seseorang, dan Sakura menghela nafas menatap Naoto lah yang duduk dikursi lainya sembari meminum moca hangat dengan santainya.

"Naoto,"Desis Sakura lemah, ia bergerak pelan, untuk menganti posisinya agar bisa bangun dari sofa. "Berapa lama aku tertidur, aku merasa sangat ringan sekali,"Ucap Sakura memijit pelipisnya, disela uapan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidur sampai lima jam,"Ucap Naoto datar dan masih meminum moca dengan santainya,"Ucapan santai Naoto justru membuat Sakura mempelototinya dengan raut cemas, sementara Naoto justru memberi tatapan tak bersalah.

"Obat Potion buatan Noir-nii memang cukup kuat, tapi liat hasilnya tubuh manusiamu sudah tak sakit lagi bukan,"Ucap Naoto santai. "Sebelum Noir ni pergi dia memintaku memberi ini,"Ucap Naoto menyerahkan sekotak kaca berisi pil. "Katanya kau harus meminumnya,"Ucap Naoto.

"Tunggu jika saat ini kita disini lima-jam, maka keluarga Sakamaki pasti akan mencari kita,"Ucap Sakura Reflex membuat Naoto mendengkus.

"Jangan hawatir, keberadaan kita disini dan disini tak banyak mempengaruhi dunia manusia,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum, saat Sakura mengambil kotak pil itu di atas meja lalu kembali menjelaskan. "Keberadaan kita didunia ini, hanya sesisih dunia manusia, yang artinya satu-jam kita didimensi ini maka didunia manusia hanya satu-menit,"Ucap Naoto menjelaskan lalu, bangkit bergerak menuju ujung ruangan terdapat meja bersamaan sebuah teko minuman tergeletak disana.

"Shun..,"Tanya Sakura, melirik Naoto yang mengisi cairan cangkir, dari Teko yang berisi moka panas, lalu setelah itu ia berbalik dan menyerahkan minuman pada Sakura.

"Shun-nii sedang mengurus sesuatu diruanganya, katanya jika kau bangun kau bisa kembali keduniamu kapan-pun kau sudah siapa,"Ucap Naoto menghelah nafas.

"Jika begitu, sebaiknya ayo kita kembali,"Ucap Sakura meminum cepat moca panas dicangkirnya, sementara Naoto hanya mengeleng datar, menatap sosok Sakura yang terburu-buru.

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu,"Ucap Naoto.

* * *

 **[5 Menit kemudian]**  
 **[Dialam Dimensi Manusia** ]

Sebuah sinar biru-keunguan bermunculan dikamar Naoto, yang semula kecil, berubah menjadi pusaran besar bagai, pusaran air namun ini terjadi diudara, bersamaan Sosok Sakura dan Naoto muncul disana dengan hening seolah mereka baru saja meninggalkan ruangan ini lima-menit yang lalu, Sakura menghelah nafas menatap sekeliling saat sinar portal menghilang dibelakang mereka. "Naoto aku-,"

 **BRAK**

Belum saja Sakura menyelesaikan ucapanya, pintu kamar Naoto terbuka dengan kemunculan sosok Reiji dengan tatapan intens menatap keduanya.

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Selasa-3-October-2017]**

* * *

.  
Hai

Halo all Lightning Shun disini, sesuai Quest saya udah membuat part ini dan kelanjutaanya, namun mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan karna saya belum merevisi ceritanya, karna kesibukan yang gak pernah berhenti menerjang, kesibukan itu manusiawi jadi mohon pengertianya, untuk ini.

Hasil yang tak begitu baik dan Slow ubdate, belum direvisi, gerakanya up kayak Siput bisa anda bayangkan sesusah apa kami didunia nyata saat ini...😅😅😅 jadi terimakasi yang dah minta banget kelanjutanya bahkan di pm jauh lebih banyak yang tanya 😆😆 Terimakasi doakan aja kedepanya saya dan rekan saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita Seaseon 2 ini.🐥🐥🐥

Salam sayang  
Lightning Shun.  
🙇🙇🙇🙇🙏🙏🙏🙏


	7. Chapter 7

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

* * *

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 7 : (Zero Heartz)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

 _Berusaha namun sulit._  
 _Tabir mulai bergerak melewati rotasinya._

* * *

 **BRAK**

Belum saja Sakura menyelesaikan ucapanya, pintu kamar Naoto terbuka dengan kemunculan sosok Reiji dengan tatapan intens menatap keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura,"Ucapan tampa basa-basi Reiji katakan saat memasuki ruangan, menatap Sakura dan Naoto. Dan mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka masih saling bergenggaman tangan pasca mereka melompati portal dimensi. Naoto menyadarinya duluan dan melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Sakura pelan-pelan namun Reiji memandang hal itu dengan pandangan tak suka, Sakura hanya menatap datar dengan tampang dingin.

"Kami hanya berbicara,"Jawab Sakura sekenanya matanya memandang Reiji, dengan tatapan sulit diterka, gadis itu merasakan aura kemarahan, yang muncul dari Reiji. Namun otak cerdasnya tak cukup pandai mengetahui apa yang membuat pemuda itu marah dan alasan Reiji memberi tatapan pembunuh.

"Benar aku dan Sakura sedang membicarakan masalah jatwal Sekolah, makanya dia mendatangiku dikamarku karna aku ketiduran, serta melewatkan jam makan malam,"Jelas Naoto dengan wajah Ceriah seperti biasa.

"Benar kami hanya berbicara dan kam-,"Ucap Sakura mau ikut menjelaskan namun kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, Membuat limbung dan disaat yang tepat Reiji berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura. "Maaf Reiji,"Ucap Sakura memandang wajah Reiji yang menatap dengan cemas.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini,"Ucap Reiji lalu menatap Sakura, lalu memandang kearah Naoto yang memasang raut bingung tampa dosa.

"Sebenarnya tadi sebelum menemui Naoto kepalaku memang pusing,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas. "Dan karna tubuhku mulai ambruk, jadi begini,"Lanjutnya pada Reiji sembari sedikit meringis kecil.

"Aku akan membawamu kamar, "Ucap Reiji berjalan pergi tampa berkata apa-pun dari kamar Naoto. Diposisi lain Naoto masih waspada karna Reiji mencurigainya, dan sisi lain ia juga melihat kondisi Sakura tak sembuh sepenuhnya meski sudah meminum potion dan sudah isterahat tetap saja belum pulih seratus persen, namun pikiranya teralih saat ia tak sengaja merogoh kantungnya jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol pemberian Raizen, membuat ia mengingat pembicaraanya pada Shun.

* * *

📖- **Flastback** -📖  
(Naoto Pov)

 _Aku merengangkan ototku yang kaku, setelah aku puas berkeliling rumah ini. Aku memutuskan segera kembali keruang perapian menemui Sakura dan Shun nii, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi aku justru aku malah dihadang oleh Shun-nii yang nampaknya akan kearah kamarnya yang kebetulan searah denganku, apa jangan-jangan dia tidak bicara dengan Sakura atau dia sudah selesai bicara dengan gadis itu. "Naoto-kun,"Panggilnya padaku dengan senyuman ramah._

 _"Ada apa, Shun-nii apa anda sudah bicara dengan Sakura,"Tanyaku dengan nada hati-hati karna mukanya terlihat serius._

 _"Aiden sudah bermohon dan meminta sebuah keinginan padaku,"Ucap Shun nii yang wajahnya ramah berubah menjadi datar menatapku. "Permintaan ini terlalu berbahaya,"Ucap Shun dengan datar._

 _"Apa maksut Shun-nii,"Desisku menatapnya, aku yakin ini akan menjadi masalah yang gawat. "Apa yang terjadi,"Ucapku memohon penjelasan,"Desisku memandangnya lalu dia terpaku tak berkata apa-pun, aku mencoba diam lalu menunggu jawabanya dan beliau akhirnya membuka mulut._

 _"Aiden meminta sebuah Penahan kekuatan agar menyembunyikan identitas dirinya. Akan tetapi, bayaran untuk mengulirkan permintaan itu besar dan akan mengancam jiwanys sendiri,"Ucap Shun datar. "Aku melihat sesuatu padamu kuharap kau juga memilih takdir yang tepat baginya Naoto,"Desis Shun meninggalkan._

 _"Aku, Kenapa aku,"_

Flasback selesai.

* * *

"Reiji-kun aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri tolong turunkan aku,"Desis Sakura pelan menatap iris merah darah dibalik kaca mata, menampakan mata indah sempurna dihadapanya.

"Wajahmu begitu pucat, jadi jangan minta turun aku akan membawamu kekamarmu,"Ucap Reiji dengan tatapan tegas namun memberikan unsur yang lembut serta menenangkan. Sakura mengembungkan pipi hidungnya kembang kempis dan menutup mata tak rela, namun Reiji justru memberi senyuman kecil sebagai poin kepuasan.

Kamar dengan pencayahaan remang-remang kondisi yang dingin membuat Sakura ingin segera naik kekasur dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut, namun Reiji tak hanya mengantar gadis itu, membantu berbaring lalu mengucapkan selamat malam lalu pergi.

"Kau masih nampak tak baik, Sakura,"Ucap Reiji dengan pandangan menyengit tajam seolah Sakura menyimpan masalah ( _dan sebenarnya itu memang faktanya_ ) Namun Reiji tak tahu apa yang menganggu kondisi gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"Ucap Sakura menundukan kepala, ia tak bisa menatap Reiji lalu membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Terimakasi sudah mengantarku,"Desis Sakura sebelum dengkusan tak senang terdengar dari Reiji.

 _'Pembohong'_

Reiji melepas kacamata membuka setelan jas yang selalu menjadi rapih menjadi cirinya. Membuat Sakura menyengitkan pandangan dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan mengapa lelaki itu malah membuka jas dan sekarang pada kemeja.

 _Kancing pertama._

 _Kancing kedua._

 _Kancing ketiga._

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan Reiji-san tanya Sakura, dengan pandangan melotot tajam dengan pemandangan dihadapanya.

Dan Sakura tak berkata apa-pun saat Reiji sudah menanggalkan atasanya, menjadi telanjang dada.

"Reiji-san,"Ucap Sakura mentap Reiji dengan pandangan penuh kekosongan dan rasa bingung yang luar biasa.

Lelaki beriris Ruby itu memandang sendu, lalu meletakan pakaian terakhirnya di sofa kecil dekat ranjang dan mendekati ranjang.

"Reiji.."Ucapan Sakura berhenti sampai dalam sekelibat bayangan Reiji sudah berada di sampingnya dan membungkam bibir Sakura dengan, jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu, aku janji,"Desis Reiji dengan penuh keintiman yang lembut.

"..."Sakura terdiam bersamaan dengan rengkuhan lembut milik Reiji langsung memeluk dengan erat, lalu pemuda jangkung itu meletakan kepala bersurai pink itu tepat didada atletisnya membiarkan tubuh mungil itu mengubur tubuhnya didada bidangnya.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa padamu,"Desis Reiji pada Sakura sembari membelai halus rambut merah-muda, yang sudah lama Reiji Sukai, apa lagi dengan tampa penolakan Reiji nampak tenang didalam pelukanya. "Tapi aku tahu pasti ada beban dibalik wajah dinginmu ini,"Ucap Reiji dengan nada Sarkatis tampa maksut menyindir.

"..."Mendengar hal itu, Tubuh Sakura seperti merasakan sengatan listrik ringan, sebelum tubuhnya bergetar dan plupuknya mulai tertutup rapat bersamaan disela-sela air matanya merembes tetesan air mata yang keluar tampa bisa dicegahnya.

Menatap hal itu Reiji lalu perlahan menarik tubuh Sakura berbaring dirajang, lalu ia turut berbaring pelan disamping Sakura tampa melonggarkan pelukan pada Sakura.

"Aku akan disini semalaman,"Desis Reiji sebelum ia merapal mantra dalam hati dan mengembok pintu, jendela ruangan dengan sihir. Agar tak ada yang mengusik keduanya, sebelum mata merahnya terpejam lembut sembari mengeratkan rengkuhanya dengan gadis disisinya.

* * *

"Bagaimana...keadaanya,"Suara Karlz terdengar berat, sembari fokus menatap tumpukan kertas - kertas diatas meja, diruang kerjanya.

"Semua sudah sesuai permintaan anda, namun hamba merasa aneh,"Ucap suara berat lainya diruangan itu dengan terasa berat.

"Ada apa memangnya,"Tanya Karlz dengan pandangan tertarik, memandang bawahanya.

"Sebuah pesan datang dari klan Ura,"Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Bacakan,"Ucap Karlz dengan pandangan mata yang kembali ke berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya, yang nampak memintanya untuk diurus.

' _Halo nampaknya formalitas tak perlu saya ajukan disurat ini'_  
'Saya _ingin menemui anda secara pribadi dikediaman anda untuk sebuah pembicaraan untuk masalah kematian nona Tsunade dan soal Sakura yang adalah klan Haruno jika anda tak keberatan sekenanya anda membalas surat ini'_

 _Karna saya ingin membawa Sakura_

 _'Uciha Itachi'_

 **BRUK!**

Mendengar isi surat itu, Karlz menatap marah dan mengebrak meja dengan kasar, ia juga membuat tumpukan kertas bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia mengeram dengan hidung kempas - kempis dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak dan jarang keluar dari sisi kalemnya. "Aku tak akan menyerahkan cucu Tsunade meski harus berperang klan URA,"Ucap Karlz dengan tatapan membunuh.

* * *

📖- **Flastback** -📖

 ** _(Jika kalian membaca cerita diseaseon sebelumnya kalian beberapa menyadari flastback ini)._**

" _Tuan, Kepala Keluarga Uchia ingin bertemu dengan anda,"Ucap Sang Ajudan._

 _"Baiklah, Persilahkan dia masuk,"Desis Karlz dengan tatapan datar, sembari menatap datar punggung anak buahnya yang bergerak meninggalkan ruangan, dan menyambut tamu mereka._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian sosok seorang lelaki bermbut panjang sebahu, berkulit putih, jangkung nampak dihadapan Karlz dan memberikan senyuman elegan pada sang pemilik rumah. "Maaf jika kehadiran saya menganggu,"Ucapnya dengan tersenyum._

 _"Apa yang anda inginkan, tak biasanya anda dari klan Ura datang kekediaman saya,"Ucap Karlz dengan tatapan tenang sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya, serta mempersilahkan tamunya duduk dengan isyarat tangan._

 _"Tidak, terimakasi saya tidak akan berbincang dengan lama disini,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum elegan. "Saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa alasan yang ingin saya bahas perihal Nona Tsunade Senju,"Ucap Itachi._

 _"..."_

 _"Seperti yang anda tahu jika nona Tsunade Senju adalah salah tetua Klan Haruno, dan saat tragedi kematian ratusan rakyat Haruno, hanya beliau-lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan seorang putri dari generasi Haruno terakhir,"_

 _"Lalu apa maksut dari pembicaraan ini, mengapa anda menjelaskan ini pada saya,"Ucap Karlz dengan pandangan tenang._

 _"Anda tak perlu menyembunyikan masalah saya tahu jika anda mengetahui, arah pembicaraan saya Tuan Karlz,"Ucap Itachi sembari mendengkus tenang, lalu berkata. "Saya mendapatkan informasi dengan_ _keakuratan_ _yang tinggi dari orang saya, dan diketahui andalah menjaga putri Haruno Terakhir milik klan Haruno,"Ucap Itachi._

 _"Lalu,"Tanya Karlz dengan nada ingin tahu._

 _"Saya ingin berkata jika suatu hari, saya akan datang membawa Haruno terakhir, dan menjadikanya sebagai ratu dari Klan Ura, yang artinya akan menjadi istri saya,"Ucapnya dengan jelas._

 _"Jika saya menolak menyerahkan dia,"Ucap Karlz dengan tatapan menyengit, dan dibalas dengan_ _senyuman_ _sinis tak kalah sinis._

 _"Andalah yang akan memilihnya tuan,"Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum lalu membungkuk elegan, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir hitam berbentuk puluhan gagak yang menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri._

* * *

 **(Kembali kemasa depan) (Ditempat lain)**  
 **(?)**

PRANG!

Sebuah gelas bertuang air yang terbuat dari kaca, jatuh dari sebuah tangan jemari seseorang gadis jelita. Sorot pandang sayunya menegang serta membulat menatap patung altar bersamaan sesaji dihadapanya, gadis itu meruntuk menatap sedih altar, membiarkan pecahan kaca itu jatuh didekat kakinya, yang mengenakan kimono putih dengan pola jahitan salju.

"Ini tak mungkin,"Desisnya dengan pandangan sedih, dari iris mata lavender pucat, yang layaknya seperti warna bulan, rambutnya nampak tergerai begitu halus jatuh kepunggung rampingnya menapsirkan keindahan seorang putri yang jelita.

"Hime-sama!,"Seorang wanita, berambut pendek, hitam, sebahu, berkimono hitam motif bunga, masuk keruangan itu dengan pandangan kaget lalu mendekati sang puteri. "Tangan anda terluka parah, mari saya obati,"Desis Wanita itu dengan nada gemetar.

"Tidak Sizune-san saya tidak apa-apa,"Ucapnya menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa Hime sama, mengapa anda begitu murung,"Ucap Shizune pada sang putri, sembari mengobati tangan sang putri dengan Chakra penyembuh miliknya.

"Aku melihat Perpecahan yang mengerikan,"Ucap sang Putri dengan air mata yang mulai turun kepipinya. "Aku melihat ketidak pastian dan kehampahan,"Desisnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Shizune dengan lembut dan mengusap tangan sang putri. "Apa sebaiknya kita memanggil Tuan, untuk membuat perasaan anda lebih baik hime,"Tanya Shizune.

"Kita tak perlu meminta Ayahanda kemari,"Ucap Gadis itu menghelah nafas. "Beliau mungkin masih memikirkan soal tawaran Ura untuk menjodohkanku dengan Putra kedua Uchia Sasuke,"Ucap gadis itu dengan nada risau.

"Hinata-Hime,"Ucap Shizune dengan tatapan sendu lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Andaikan dia bisa membuka matanya, aku ingin menolak hal ini, aku berharap Kami-sama mau memberikan kesempatan,"Ucap Hinata sembari memeluk wanita setengah baya disampingnya.

"Aku selalu mendoakanmu Hinata Hime-sama,"Ucapnya

 **[Bersambung]**  
[Jumat-27-October-2017]

* * *

Note : saya lightning Shun akhirnya bisa kembali, muncul kepermukaan berkat para penagih yang meminta lanjutan(Dihajar-masa)  
Oh..Ya sebenarnya banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan...namun terbatas karna minimnya daya otak ama imajinasi, wkwkwkw...walau ending akhir dari seaseon 2 sudah dirancang tapi tetap aja kami belum bisa menyuplai semuanya dengan baik, makanya ubdatenya seperti siput yang sedang lomba lari.

Dan maaf atas errornya cerita yang tak bisa dibuka, jujur saya gak tau kenapa. Tapi setelah saya coba setting dan perbaruhi akhirnya berhasil dan semoga senang dengan ceritanya.

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

T **he Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 8 : (Dahst Light)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk T** **he Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

* * *

"Ungghk,"Sakura menengkus suram, dan mengumpulkan nyawa-nya yang mulai kembali dalam kesadaranya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak kecil merasakan gesekan gestur kasur empuk yang nyaman, dan sentuhan lengan besar dan kekar dipinggang kecilnya yang terasa asing.

"Eh.."Perlahan Sakura membulatkan pandanganya yang sangat kaget, manakala ia menatap sosok Reiji tengah tertidur dengan tangan kokoh memeluk pingangnya dengan posesif. "R-Reiji-kun apa yang dilakukanya disini,"Pekiknya dengan nada tertahan.

"Aku tidur denganmu,"Ucapnya dengan lembut matanya meredup, layaknya bayi polos yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dan kembali memeluk posessif. "Sudah tenang sekarang,"Tanyanya dengan lembut lalu mengarahkan tanganya kedahi Sakura.

"Ya, Terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas datar, mengingatkan dia semua kejadian tadi malam antara Reiji dan dirinya, membuat bebanya terasa sedikit terangkat.

"Akan kusiapkan The jasmine, kau mau?,"Tanya Reiji bangkit melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura, dengan secepat kilat sudah didekat kursi panjang, dan mengambil kemejanya yang semalam ditangalkan, lalu memakainya dengan rapih.

Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu ikut bangkit merapikan pakaianya yang kusut, ia memeriksa ponselnya yang sudah tergeletak disamping meja dekat kasurnya dan mendengkus melihat banyak-nya misscall berkali-kali dari Kou. "Kou? apa yang terjadi?,"Desis Sakura dalam hati.

"Ada apa Sakura?,"Tanya Reiji menatap Sakura, dan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis berambut Pink didepanya, apa ada yang menganjal dihatimu?,"Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Terimakasi Reiji-kun,"Ucap Sakura dengan wajah datar, dan disambut senyuman simpul dari bibir Reiji, Yang tak bisa dipungkiri menenangkan Sakura. setelah itu Reiji menghilang begitu saja dengan pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka lebar dipagi itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kou,"Desis Sakura kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, Yang rupanya tak hanya mendapat Misscall berkali-kali melainkan sebuah pesan dari Kou.

* * *

 _Sakura Chan_  
 _Apa kau memiliki waktu_  
 _Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu_  
 _Jika kau setuju datanglah ke Penjual Buku Domini_  
 _Di XxXxX, aku akan menunggumu disana :')_

 _By Kou_

* * *

Suasana lumayan ramai dipusat kota, terlihat banyaknya warga yang mengenakan mantel hangat, di siang hari diawal bulan mei dikarnakan, Suhu sudah nampak turun, meski musim dingin baru awal namun saja membawa hawa dingin kedunia.

Sakura memperbaiki Kera bajunya beberapa kali dan berjalan pelan melewati orang-orang sekitarnya, sembari berkutat pada ponsel melihat pesan yang diliatnya tadi pagi. gadis itu mengenakan jaket-wooll biru-muda, dengan celana jins hitam, sepatu sport biru agar mengatasi pijakan yang licin dan tambahan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, serta dipundaknya dia mengunakan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam.  
"Ternyata, Aku benar-benar kesini,"Tukas Sakura memandang papan jalan menuju tempat janjianya dengan Kou, Yaitu sebuah tokoh buku Dumino dipusat kota, yang jadi pertanyaan apa Kou benar-benar menunggunya atau tidak.

"Sakura-chan,"Ucap seseorang, mengenakan jaket berkera panjang abu-abu, topi lipat shof gadig, kacamata hitam dan celana rajut longgar membuat tampilanya telalu tertutup bagai berada dikutub utara. "Ini aku,"Ucap pemuda itu melepas topi dan kacamatanya sambil menatap dengan tatapan ceria. memandang Sakura memenuhi permintaanya menemuinya hari ini.

"Kou-san ada apa kau mengudangku ketoko buku hari ini?,"Tanya Sakura menatap datar Kou, sementara Kou memberi senyuman manis sembari mengangguk ceria.

"Hari ini aku libur dan aku ingin jalan - jalan, makanya aku mengajakmu,"Cicitnya dengan penuh kehebohan. "Tadi aku mengenakkan penyamaran agar bisa menghindari Fansku yang berada di kantor agensi model,"Jelasnya lalu menari Sakura pelan agar bisa mengikutinya.

"Pantasan kau bertingkah layaknya orang mencurigakan ditokoh buku tadi,"Ucap Sakura dan Kou hanya tertawa kecil, sembari membawa Sakura diarea parkir dimana mobil baru Kou berada disana. Sakura tak habis pikir Kou yang masih muda begini bisa ganti mobil dengan cepat pasca insiden meledaknya mobil yang mereka tumpangi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu tak nyaman,"Ucap Kou tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk mobil lebih dulu, lalu setelah itu Kou dengan cepat memasuki mobil dibangku kemudi. "Untuk awal, bagaimana kita sarapan dulu,"Ucap Kou dengan tatapanya yang berkedip layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah-Baiklah,"

"Aku menemukan Susi yang enak diTrico fan, ayo kita makan disitu,"Ucap Kou mengeser pedal gas mobil meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalan beraspal yang dilewati orang-orang. "Saat aku jumpa Fans disana,"Ucap Kou sembari mengotak atik mesin penghangat mobilnya.

"Aku merasa aneh mengapa, sosok Vampire semacam kalian justru menyukai makanan yang dibuat manusia,"Ucap Sakura berguma rendah namun tingkah itu justru membuat Kou tertawa kecil.

"Para Vampir zaman apa yang kerjanya minum darah dan tidur dipeti-mati selama bertahun-tahun, Kau tahu Sakura chan itu terlalu bar-bar, tak semua kejadian dalam Film horror akan sangat mirip dengan kehidupan real,"Ucap Kou masih terkekek. "Kau tahu dulu kami adalah manusia dan kebiasaan kami masih melekat sebagai manusia, kesukaan, pola-pikir atau gagasanya tak berubah,"Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Kau yang menyukai seni, Ruki-kun yang suka membaca, Azusa yang menyukai Lukisan, Yuuma yang suka berkebun,"Celetuk Sakura datar.

"Tepat Sekali,"Ucap Kou tersenyum lalu matanya kembali menatap jalanan, sementara Sakura hanya mendengkus mendengarkan apa saja, yang dikatakan Kou namun dibalik semua ini pusat pemikiran Sakura berada ditempat lain, tentang beberapa hal tentang Eve. "Sakura kau tak apa-apa?,"Ucap Kou yang nampak melirik Sakura yang tiba-tba terdiam. mata Sakura menegang, Bahunya menegak tiba-tiba, saat ia tak sengaja menatap mata Kou yang salah satunya berwarna merah bercahaya.

"!,"

* * *

 **[{KEDIAMAN SAKAMAKI}]**  
Suara pintu terbuka perlahan nampak terdengar, bersamaan suara tetesan-tetesan air, dan hawa dingin, lembab yang merupakan kamar mandi. Munculah seseorang Pemuda berambut hitam, mengenakan kemeja putih Lengan-panjang, celana training coat-Greend, dengan rambutnya basah yang tengah dibasuh oleh handuk abu-abu.

"..."Matanya nampak terlihat datar, namun seketika mata sipitnya melebar melihat sosok saat melihat Yui Kimori, tengah berada didepanya dan berada dikamarnya. "Ada apa kkau bisa berada disini, Yui-san?,"Tanyanya.

"Naoto-kun Apa kau melihat Sakura-chan, dia tak ada dikamarnya,"Ucap Yui dengan pandangan cemas, wajahnya nampak gelisa. "Saat bangun kamarnya terbukan Sakura tak. ada disana,"Ucap Yui lagi.

"Mungkin bersama yang lain, Para Sakamaki,"Ucap Naoto dengan pandangan tenang, namun gadis bersurai pirang sebahu itu kembali menggeleng kecil.

"Para Sakamaki tak ada dirumah, mereka juga menghilang,"Ucap Yui, membuat alis kiri Naoto berkerut bingung.

"Apa maksutmu mereka menghilang,"Tanya Naoto dengan tatapan tertarik ingin tahu.

"Mereka pergi begitu saja dan keberadaan Sakura juga tak terlihat, beberapa pelayan melihat Sakura meninggalkan kediaman dengan mobil,"Ucap Yui.

" _Ada apa ini, apa aku harus memberitahu Nii-san, Tapi ada Yui dihadapanku aku tak bisa mengunakan cermin komonikasi didepan Yui, apa aku gunakan cara itu tapi jika kugunakan maka segelku akan hilang, apa yang harus aku lakukan_ ,"Desis Naoto dengan nada Frustasi dalam hati.

* * *

"Ayahanda ada yang ingin aku katakan,"Desisnya dengan nada ragu. Gadis bermata bulan, berwarna lavender, berambut indigo dengan balutan Yukata biru bercorak kupu-kupu tengah duduk terimpuh diruangan milik sang ayahanda.

"Ada apa Hinata, apakah yang kau ragukan saat ini?,"Desisnya penuh wibawah dan pandangan datar pada Ayahandanya yang tengah meminum secangkir sake.

"Aku ingin tolong batalkanlah perjanjian dengan Kaum ura ayahanda,"Desis Hinata denga tatapan was-was. "aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan-,"Ucap hinata dengan raut semakin pilu.

"Hinata bukankah kau sudah tahu mengambil jalan ini,"Ucap Sang Ayah memandang datar. "Aku melakukanya demi keselamatan Klan Hyuga,"Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu,"Runtuk Hinata dengan nada gemetar seperti ingin terisak, matanya telihat sayu. " Tapi aku...,"Ucap Hinata terputus lalu menatap ubin.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Hinata, Namun Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-pun jiga klan kita hanya berdiri secara sendiri tampa pegangan yang kuat,"Ucap Sang ayah dengan mata yang mengkilat sedih. "Klan Uzumaki sudah Kehilangan Minato dan Kushina dan saat ini Putranya juga menghilang karna tragedi ledakan itu, Klan sebesar Uzumaki saja saat ini terpecah kita tak bisa lagi bertopang pada mereka, kita butuh Klan lain agar melindungi Klan langkah kita dari ancaman luar,"Ucap Sang Ayah.

"Tapi Ayah,"Mata Sayu Hinata membelalak sempurna, Saat tangan Sang ayah bergerak memanggil seseorang bawahanya ke ruanganya.

"Shizune bawa Hinata keruang Kuil,"Titahnya dingin.

"Baiklah, Kami permisi Hyuga-sama,"Ucap Shizune mengangguk sembari membawa Sang putri itu secara lembut keluar dari ruangan itu, dan berlalu dengan cepat.

" _Maafkan aku Hinata andai aku biasa, memutuskan yang lebih baik_ ,"Desisnya.

* * *

"Jadi,"Seorang pria berambut havy-blue mendengkus, iris merahnya menari - nari memperhatikkan rincian file, didepanya yang berupa deretan tulisan tangan dikanfaz putih dengan label cap. "Ini proposal yang sangat menarik bagi saya, mungkin saya bisa memberi jawaban minggu depan.

"Saya mengerti tuan, karna saya banyak urusan maka saya permisi dulu,"Ucap seorang lelaki berseragam hitam ala Bulter bangsawan tersenyum ramah dengan tatapan awasnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Tuan Phatomtive, aku akan mempelajarinya dengan cermat, Tuan Sebastian,"Ucap lelaki itu Sekali lagi, lalu bersalaman dengan sang bulter dengan tatapan menyenangkan. "Berto,"Ucap Pemuda Navi blue itu. bersamaan sosok lelaki tua berpakean formal muncul dari arah pintu keluar. "Antarkan Tuan Sebastian beliau akan pulang,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Kino-sama,"Desis seorang gadis-pelayan yang berkuncir dua, mengenakan gaun pellayan gotik berwarna hitam, dan berenda-renda, bermata aqua tengah masuk dan membungkuk serius. "Perkembanganya benar-benar lebih baik, kesadaranya juga mulai kembali apa anda ingin melihat kondisinya,"Ucap sang pelayan.

"Aku akan kesana desisnya dengan serius. bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu bergerak meninggalkan ruangan diekori oleh sang pelayan. "Kuharap waktunya akan lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan dia sebelum terlambat,"Ucap Kino Leoharts dengan tatapan serius.  
Kino dan sang Pelayan bergerak melewati lorong kediaman biasa, Lorong itu tak terlihat aneh dengan kemewahan lorong, Memiliki furnitur berupa lukisan figura ternama, beberapa candel emas di setiap sisi, juga keduanya berhenti pada sebuah patung wanita yang membawa dua tempayan emas dan kirinya bertuliskan (Queen of Libra) Kino lalu memasukan tanganya kedalam tempayan sang patung yang terbuat dari emas, dan tampa disuruh sang pelayanya menekan tempayan sang patung yang terbuat dari besi.

 **KREK!**

Tiba tiba patung itu bergeser, dengan sendirinya dan sebuah dinding langsung memunculkan pintu besar, yang merupakan pintu rahasia. ia lalu keduanya memasuki ruangan yang jarang diketahui oleh orang diluar kediaman.  
"Tuan, bagaimana dengan proposal anda yang diberikan tuan Phatomtive,"Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Aku akan mempelajarinya secepatnya,"Dengkusnya datar bersamaan keduanya terus berjalan memasuki area tersembunyi dibalik patung "Dan sebaiknya kau, meningkatkan fasilitas keselamatan kediaman Liohearts,"Ucapnya terus bergerak.

"Siap Kino-Sama,"Ucap dengan tenang, saat trowongan dalam dinding sampai dalam puncaknya, sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan sebuah Laboratorium, dengan banyaknya komputer, sebuah samperl, botol-botol dengan meja berletakan banyak kertas penelitian. hingga sampai kesebuah tabung besar bercairan biru, berisi tubuh seorang lelaki yang tergeletak didalamnya.

"Kita harus segera bergerak sebelum, Purnama merah Elipcased datang,"Desisnya serius.

* * *

 **[{KARLZ ROOM}]**

"Akhirnya kalian mau kemari juga,"Ucapan Karlz terlihat datar, meletakan tanganya dimejanya, menatap Serius enam sosok orang yang tengah berkumpul dihadapanya. "Shuu, Reiji, Ayato, Raito, Kanato dan Subaru,"Desis Karlz menatap serius keenam anak anaknya.

"Apa masalahnya sekarang?,"Desis Kanto memulai percakapan mereka.

"Ada ? Ayahanda,"Ucap Reiji sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memandang serius.

"Cih! Membuang waktu saja,"Ucap Ayato mengeleng tak suka dengan pertemuan mereka dengan sang Ayah, adalah hal yang paling dibencinya disetiap kesempatan. "Jika tak terjadi sesuatu, kau pasti tak mau menemui kami bereenam,"Ucap Ayato.

"Ketimbang pertikaian, apa yang membuatmu memanggil kami,"Desis Shuu dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada Karlz. "Apa maumu,"Ucap Shuu.

"..."Dan Pada akhirnya Shuu, Ayato, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru dan Raito hanya menatap tajam sang ayah tampa suara. sebelum dengkusan terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin kalian berada digaris depan dalam sebuah peperangan, yang akan terjadi dimalam purnama merah,"

* * *

"Nampaknya sudah tak ada cara bagi kita mengubah alur ini, perang ini sudah tak bisa dihindari,"Ucap Noir sembari memainkan api, ditanganya dan saat ini berada di sebuah taman Kristal milik tuanya. dan tengah menatap Tuanya yang nampak duduk disalah satu Kristal panjang sembari memandang langit bulan, dengan tatapan datar.

"Saat ini keberuntunganya sebagai titisan dewi sudah kuambil, mulai sekarang dia harus memilih apa yang sudah dikonsukwensinya,"Ucap Shun datar, memandang para (Ico) sebuah cahaya kecil warna warni tengah mengelilinginya. "Dia akan turun dalam perang ini,"Ucap Shun datar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang itu?,"Tanya Noir datar, sembari menatap bola api yang dimainkan ditanganya, berbentuk sebuah rubah kecil dengan ekor 9. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan denganya,"Ucap Noir, dan Shun yang juga memandang Noir.

"Jika sebuah takdir dirubah alurnya, maka pintu takdir lain juga akan terbuka dengan lebar, entah itu membawa kebahagiaan untuk Sakura, atau kemalanganya, Kita hanya bisa bertaruh pada takdir orang itu,"Desisnya.

* * *

 _"Uhk!,"Sakura mengerang kuat, darah keluar dari pelipisnya yang terluka, dengan tubuhnya lecet-lecet, entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. matanya melebar dikala ia menemukan dirinya disebuah penjara remang-remang, menakutkan karna hanya dilengkapi sebuah lilin kecil diluar sel. "!,"_

 **Bersambung**  
 **Minggu-19-Oktober-2017**

* * *

 **[Note] =[Lightning Shun]**  
 _Hai para pembaca, terimakasi selalu saya ucapkan pada kalian, yang tak henti - hentinya. untuk mellanjutkan karia yang bahkan masih perlu banyak perbaikan, saya ingin memberi pengumuman berencana menghiatuskan, beberapa cerita saya yang lain gunanya untuk fokus pada dua cerita yang akan dilanjutkan sampai ending._

 _mungkin kalian mau kasih masukan yang mana yang mau tetap dilanjutkan dulu dan yang mana yang harus di hiatuskan dulu, dan untuk teman yang minta cerita (Naruto xJacob black) maaf saya belum bisa membawanya ke Wattpad karna masih banyak Cerita yang butuh pengerjaan._

 _Oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa All_  
 _I Love you minna (Hug & Kiss)_


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **Uhk!,"Sakura mengerang kuat, darah keluar dari pelipisnya yang terluka, dengan tubuhnya lecet-lecet, entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. matanya melebar dikala ia menemukan dirinya disebuah penjara remang-remang, menakutkan karna hanya dilengkapi sebuah lilin kecil diluar sel. "!,"**_

* * *

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 9 : (Kenyataan Pahit)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

Aku memandang sebuah ruangan dingin, gelap dan berdebu. perasaan tak nyaman dan bau kelembapan serta besi karatan, membuatku terbangun dari rasa sakit diberbagai sisi tubuhku, dengan kondisi memar serta lebam. "!,"Aku mendengkus saat memandang sekeliling ingatanku terputar ulang sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kou mengajaku untuk jalan-jalan dan pada awalnya semua sangat berjalan baik. kami pergi ketaman hiburan, kepantai dan melihat karnival jalan yang sedang pesta festival panen dikota kami.  
Aku merasa itu bukanlah yang buruk, meski sisi Kou sangat berisik dan manja bagai bayi besar, caranya memperlakukanku sangat nyaman, dia adalah laki-laki Vampire yang baik aku tak memungkiri itu.  
Namun kejadian buruk itu..adalah saat kami memutuskan pulang. seperti biasa dia mengajakku bercanda dimobil, segala kelucuan yang dibuatnya, jujur aku tak mau mengakui jika dia sudah mengurangi bebanku.  
Dan setelah itu...  
Mataku membulat saat terlihat beberapa orang nampak berdiri ditengah jalan, tak jauh dari kami membuatku kaget sekaligus merinding.  
Mereka datang dengan senjata tajam, dengan gerakan cepat beberapa dari mereka memecahkan kaca-mobil dan melepar gas aneh kemobil membuat kami tak bisa bergerak dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku dalam beberapa saat.

"Dimana ini?,"Gumaku mengerang sakit menatap lecetnya tubuhku, membuatku teringat jika beberapa bekas lecet ini kudapatkan dari serpihan kaca mobil yang mengenaikulitnya.

"..."Sakura bergerak melihat kesegala sisi, dan matanya membulat horror saat menatap, sosok seseorang disudut ruangan dengan kondisi yang lebih parah dari dirinya . "K...Kou,"Jerit Sakura tertahan menatap miris kondisinya, yang tak berdaya. "Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tak menjerit, melihatnya. Kou mengalami bekas benda tumpul dikepala, beberapa luka sabetan di bagian pundak leher, kaki dan darah yang merembes banyak keluar dari mulutnya.

"...Sa-sakura kau baik baik saja,"Ucap Kou dengan senyum dan napas tersendat-sendat. membuat Sakura gemetaran, lalu menarik cepat tubuh Kou kepelukanya.

"Bakka, kenapa kau ini..."Air mata Sakura mulai berlinang deras jatuh dipipi Kou, membuat Kou meringis kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya, padahal ia mengajak Sakura keluar untuk menghibur Gadisnya yang dilanda masalah, tapi bukanya berakhir menyenangkan malah jadi begini, membuat Kou juga menangisi keputusanya sekarang, bagaimana bisa melarikan diri dari sini menggerakan tubuh saja dia sudah tak sanggup.

" _..Apa yang harus aku lakukan_ ,"Jerit Sakura dalam hati, sembari menangis tampa suara. ia memeluk dingin Kou dengan perasaan tergetar, kebimbangan nampak terpacuh dalam dirinya detak jantung Sakura melambat seolah mengerang putusasa dengan kondisi mereka.

 _ **([Mungkin aku bisa memberi sebuah saran, Aiden])**_ Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura dimana suara itu datang dari kepalanya sendiri. membuat Sakura meneguk ludah guna memperbaiki kondisi perasaanya saat ini.

" _E..Eras_ ,?"Desis Sakura memandang keatas langit-langit dengan senduh.

 _ **([Ya, ini aku!])**_ Ucap suara santai itu.

" _..Apa yang kau inginkan_ ," Ucap Sakura datar.

 _ **([Aku tak memiliki keinginan, tapi memberi sebuah saran])**_ Ucap Shun serius kali ini.

" _Apa itu? Eras,_ "Ucap Sakura.

 _ **([Keberentunganmu memang sudah kuambil untuk memahan kekuatanmu sebagai seorang dewi dan kau tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan apapun ataupun sihirmu sebagai titisan Dewi, Tapi kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri])**_ Celetuknya dengan riang dan suaranya kembali menegang. _**([Tapi itu hanya bisa memberikan 50/50 persen dan hanya Kou yang bisa melakukan itu ])**_ Jelasnya.

" _Tapi Kou, tak bisa melakukan apa pun,_ "Air mata Sakura semakin tumpah dan Kou hanya terus memandang wajah gadis bersisi dingin, menangisinya meraung raung. " _Tubuhnya terlalu parah, aku sendiri tak bisa memaksanya_ ," Batinya Frustassi.

 _ **([Dengarkan aku dulu])**_ Ucap Shun tajam. _ **([Malam ini adalah bulan purnama merah yang terjadi awal dari 3000 tahun, dimana beberapa mahluk dunia bawa terhadap kekuatanya melemah])**_ Ucap Shun _**([Kondisi ini juga berpengaruh terhadap Vampire yang menjadikan mereka menjadi lemah, dan sulit bergenerasi])**_

" _Jadi jika Kou akan-,_ "

 _ **([Mukami Kou akan mati])**_ Ucap Shun datar. _**([Jadi jika kalian masih ingin melarikan diri maka dengarkan saranku, sisanya tergantung padamu Aiden])**_ Desis Shun tajam.

"..."

 _ **([Kau adalah rengkarnasi dari Seorang Dewi sebelum menjadi manusia, Darah yang mengalir ditubuhmu tetap setengah Dewi dan itu memiliki kekuatan Khusus untuk Menyelamatkan Kou Sekarang])**_

" _Apa.._ "

 _ **([Alasan kenapa aku mengatakan keberhasilan kalian hanya 50%, lain karna bulan merah membuat kekuatan mereka melemah, Vampire akan menggila jika mereka meminum darah dibulan merah])**_ Jawab Shun, _**([Dan sisanya tergantung padamu])**_

Setelah kontak batin antara Sakura dan Shun terputus begitu saja. Sakura memandang wajah Kou dengan tatapan sedih. ia lalu menatap wajah Kou yang sudah memmucat karna sepertinya Kou Sekarat dan akan segera mati. "Ko...kou, semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Sakura putus-putus, Sakura lalu mengiggit lidahnya dengan kuat sampai ia menyengit keras saat merasakan luka dilidahnya, bersamaan darah kental dari lidahnya bercampur Saliva pekat. "Aku percaya padamu,"

"Sakura lalu menarik Tubuh Lemah Kou kearahnya dengan pelukan menempatkan bibir ranum nya pada bibir Kou, Sakuramencoba secara perlahan memasukan lidahnya agar darahnya bisa terminum oleh Kou dan tak membuat itu terendak oleh Salivahnya.

Namun beberapa menit merasakan pergerakan tubuh Kou dipelukanya, Mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan Saliva dimulutnya seolah ditarik dengan rakus, metra hujaunya terbuka lebar saat melihat mata Kou terbuka sedikit dengan mata merah menyala, dan tubuhnya terasa begitu panas tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

Tangan Kou meraih kepala Sakura memperdalam Ciumanya, Entah merasa seperti sesuatu merasukinya, ia menginginkanya secara lebih, Darah yang mengalir disaliva milik Sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasa candu. sementara Sakura tetap membiarkan Kou melumat bibir, bibirnya. "Ump!,"Sakura menjerit sakit luar biasa saat, merasakan taring bercampur lidah panjang Kou mengekxpos wilayah pribadi mulutnya, yang belum pernah diberikan siapa-pun.

"Kou,"Ucap Sakura saat berhasil mendorong, wajah Kou menciptakan jarak diantara mereka, dari wajanya dengan sambungan benang saliva yang masih menjuntai dibibir masing-masing. Wajah Dingin Sakura semerah tomat, kini warnanya sebanding dengan rambutnya bersamaan nafasnya tersengkal-sengkal mencoba menahan nyeri dimulutnya.

"..."Muka Kou hanya terdiam didepan wajah Sakura, matanya menajam dengan pancaran warna merah.

 **Deg!**

"Kou...Ahck!,"

* * *

"Bagaimana, Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui dengan nada cemas bagaimana kita mencari Sakura-chan,"Ucap Yui sementara Naoto menatap dengan pandangan frustasi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yui,"Desis Naoto menarik tangan gadis bermarga Kimori itu dengan erat, dan mengeluarkan cahaya perak indah memunculkan portal dihadapan mereka. "Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku,"Ucap Naoto dingin memandang Yui dengan nada penuh kepastian.

"Mmm...meskipun Naoto-kun, terlihat banyak menyimpan rahasia akan tetapi aku yakin dan mempercayaimu Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui mengenggam tangan Naoto dengan erat, bersamaan dengan perasaan berdebar dirasakan oleh Yui.

"Baiklah Yui,"Ucap Naoto dengan tersenyum lega, dengan cepat keduanya memasuki portal begitu cepat, hingga portal itu lenyap tampa bekas.

Mata Yui dikagetkan dengan ribuan cahaya silau, dinding portal sesaat Yui dapat merasakan perbedaan dari grafik udara dilorong portal terasa begitu berat. Yui lalu memeluk tangan Naoto dengan erat saat keduanya mulai terombang-ambing ditrowongan portal. Namun ia kembali merasakan silau saat mencapai pusat dari portal itu.

"Kita akan sampai,"Ucap Naoto lalu memegang pundak Yui dengan kuat sebelum mereka berdua memasuki lorong putih menyilaukan diujung sana.

"KYAAAAA!,"Jerit Yui dengan panik luar biasa, saat keduanya sampai disebuah gua, dan rupanya mereka keluar dari lubang portal langit gua hingga membuat mereka harus jatuh dari ketinggian.

Naoto langsung dengan sigap langsung merangkul, Yui hingga Naoto harus jatuh dengan punggung duluan dan Yui berada diatas tubuhnya. "Naoto-kun sumimasen,"Racaw Yui saat mereka sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya ditanah itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum, keduanya lalu bangkit membersikan debu dari tanah. Mata Yui memandang takjub luar biasa dengan keindahan Gua tersebut, Gua yang memiliki langit yang sangat tinggi, dengan kristal panjang bertebaran disekitar mereka, rerumputan, bunga dan pohon nampak hidup subur. "Tak ada cahaya matahari tapi tempat ini, indah dan terang sekali,"Ucap Yui dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

"Tempat ini memiliki cahaya dari kristal diatas kepala kalian,"Suara lembut terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Membuat Yui langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Naoto.

"Aniki?!,"Desis Naoto saat Shun terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka membuat Naoto menghelah nafas lega.

"Selamat datang dikediaman sekaligus dimensi miliku, Yui Kimori,"Ucap Shun ramah. "Tak perlu menjelaskan apa-pun aku sudah melihat ini, sebelum kalian datang,"Ucap Shun.

"Nii san..."Panggil Naoto membungkuk rendah. "Maaf untuk ini,"Ucap Naoto dengan pandangan murung.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskanya,"Ucap Shun mendekati Naoto dan memeluk pemuda yang merupakan bawahanya. "Kau bukan cuma bawahanku saja, sejak aku mengizinkanmu untuk ikut denganku, kau sudah bagian dari keluargaku kau adikku,"Ucap Shun tersenyum lalu melepas pelukanya.

"Anu,"Ucap Yui dengan nada terputus, ia bingung bertanya apa saat ini, melihat moment didepanya membuat dia terdiam ditengah tanyanya.

"Akan kujelaskan, dan tolong dengarkan baik-baik,"Ucap Shun memandang Yui dengan tatapan serius. "Kami membutukan kemampuanmu 'Eve',"Ucap Shun membuat mata Ruby Yui membulat kaget dan perasaanya yang was-was.

"Apa maksutnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku,"Ucap Yui memandang takut-takut.

"Seberapa kau perduli dengan Sakura haruno,"Ucap Shun menatap tajam Yui sementara Yui memandangny dengan pandangan takut.

"..."Yui terdiam namun ia lalu meremas baju depan dadanya, entah kenapa ia merasakan bahaya entah dari orang yang disebut Naoto aniki atau hal yang lain. "A..aku menganggapnya sahabat yang berharga, aku selalu merasakan hatiku hampa seolah ada yang kurang, namun sejak kehadiranya pertama kali aku merasakan tarikan kuat yang antara aku dengan dia, Sakura chan yang seolah tak-pernah tersentuh, dan keluar dari zona itu, aku merasakan kesendirian yang dipegang teguh, aku mengisi hatiku ini dan seolah aku marasakan keutuhan disini,"Yui meremas baju depanya dengan kuat. "Sudah banyak yang kami lewati, dia sudah berkorban semua untuku,"Cicit Yui.

"Baiklah.."Ucap Shun. "Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa kenyataan kepadamu sebagai Eve kau berhak tahu, percaya atau tidak Sakura yang kau anggap Berharga akan mati,'Ucap Shun.

"Aniki...apa maksutmu ini?,"Ucap Naoto menatap tak percaya, sementara Yui memandang Horror.

"Ini adalah kenyataan dan takdir Haruno Sakura. "Ucap Shun datar, ia lalu duduk diatas sebuah batu Kristal lalu berkata. "Yui Kimori Sakura haruno sebenarnya adalah perjutan Seorang Dewi yang melakukan dosa, dan dibuang kedunia manusia demi menyelesaikan dosa itu dan untuk menyelesaikan fokusnya,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas.

"Fokus?,"

"Fokusnya ialah mendampingimu tetap hidup sampai kau menemukan belahan jiwamu, dan menjadikan pasanganmu 'Adam',"Ucap Shun.  
"Selain itu tubuhnya yang terlahir menjadi manusia, memiliki kekuatan yang terbangun secara otomatis saat ia mendapatkan kenangan masalalunya. Akan tetapi kemampuan Dewinya yang meningkat dalam tubuhnya bisa membunuhnya, secara pelahan,"Desisnya sedih. "Hari itu Sakura datang padaku, meminta aku untuk mengikat kekuatanya saat itu,"  
"Dengan berupa bayaran melepas keberuntungan dalam hidupnya,"  
"Akan tetapi, Kemungkinan dia meninggal sangat besar,"Ucap Shun.

"Bohong,"Desis Yui mendesis sedih. "Ini tak mungkin ini pasti kesalahan, ini tak mungkin,"Ucap Yui.

"Aniki?!,"Desis Naoto, lalu mengenggam bahu Yui saat Gadis itu mulai menangis dengan lemah, Gadis itu terlalu Shock untuk mendengar fakta ini sekaligus, sejak awal, masalah-masalah yang datang pada Sakura, karna dirinya, bahkan Saat Yui dirasuki Corderia, Sakura kembali terluka karnanya.

"Naoto-kun...hiks! A..apa yang harus kulakukan mendengar semua ini,"Ucap Yui terkaku isakan terdengar didada Naoto. "Selama ini aku jadi beban Sakamaki, Mukami dan Sakura, juga harus menerima dampaknya,"Ucap Yui dengan air matanya yang berlinang, inikah alasanya Ayah membuangnya kepanti asuhan, dan apa ini alasan juga membuat Baptisnya juga menyerahkanya pada Sakamaki, rasa Sakit semakin tumbuh dihati Yui semakin memuncak.

"Cukup Niisan!,"Naoto lalu memeluk Yui dalam dekapanya. "Jangan katakan apa-pun lagi,"Ucapnya dengan suara kian mengecil.

"Kimori Yui, Kutanyakan sekali lagi,"Ucap Shun semakin tegas, tampa mengubris apa Naoto yang memohon untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini. "Jika kau menganggap dia berharga dan pantas untuk selalu bersamamu, maukah kau menolongnya, maukah kau menjaga Sakura,"Desis Shun.

 _Secara tiba-tiba mata Yui membulat, sebuah bayangan putih penuh bercak darah terlihat disekitar pengelihatanya, ia melihat Sakura jatuh tersungkur dengan pedang kusanagi, tertancap ditubuhnya, ia juga melihat tubuh Dari mukami, Sakamaki terlihat tersungkur dengan luka parah, dimana ia melihat tubuh Kou yang sudah kehilangan lenganya mencoba meraih tubuh Sakura yang sudah meninggal, dan Reiji nampak menarik tubuh , Dan Semua menangisinya dengan Sakura yang membeku, sementara Yui melihat tubuhnya sendiri nampak meringkuk sedih dengan wajah penyesalan._

 ** _Eve Kare o sukutte kudasai_**  
 _(Eve, Tolong selamatkan dia)_  
 _-_  
 ** _Watashi ni mottomo kichona hito o sukui nasai, watashi wa anata o shinrai shimasu_**  
 _(Selamatkan orang yang paling berharga bagiku, aku percaya padamu)_

 _Bayangan mengerikan tadi, terganti oleh sebuah ruangan membentang bagai langit lepas dan sebuah pohon Sakura berdiri besar, dengan daunya berguguran lembut, Sosok Gaara nampak disana sembari menatap sedih, seolah memandang Yui dengan senyuman getir. Sama seperti saat didalam mimpinya._

 _(Please, Save my Mom)_

 **Deg!**

"Yuii!,"Panggil Naoto dengan cepat seolah menarik Yui menuju kealam nyata.

* * *

 **Diruang kerja itachi** **Uciha**  
"Sudah waktunya, penyerangan akan segera datang, bulan merah sudah dia atas, kita akan segera berperang,"Ucap Itachi dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau yakin kak!,"Desis Sai dengan pandang datar.

"Iya,"Ucap Itachi mantap. "Aku akan memiliki Sakura dari keluarga Haruno sebagai miliku dan Miko, dari Klan Ura,"Ucap Itachi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kakak benar,"Desis Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada diruangan itu. "Setelah menghancurkan pemegang klan Uzumaki, akhirnya kita leluasa mendapatkan Klan Hyuga,"Desis Sasuke.

" _Jadi Kudeta ini tak akan bisa dicegah_ ,"Ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Dengan adanya Klan Uzumaki dulu. Mereka membuat undang-undang melarang penyerangan terhadap ras-ras underground. Dengan tak ada klan itu, kita bisa memaksa klan-klan lain, kembali menumbuhkan permusuhan lama, untuk bertempur seperti dulu,"Desis Itachi serius. "Dan Kau Sai, Perang ini juga adalah cara menebus keadilan terhadap dirimu yang kehilangan keluarga, dan Klanmu, kita juga bisa menghancurkan para Vampire sampai keakarnya,"Ucap Itachi.

* * *

 **Bersambung**  
 **Rabu-13-Desember-** **2017**

* * *

 **Note :**  
 **UP selanjutnya kemungkinan bulan depan karna** **Author** **banyak kerjaan, doakan aja moga-moga gak sampe kelamaan.**

 **I love you** **Guys** **.**  
 **By Lightning Shun, Vicky** **Chou** **dan** **Noctis** **.**

* * *

 _ **Seorang lelaki berambut kuning, berkulit coklat, memilik gurat dipipinya seperti kucing (karna memiliki tiga garis lurus dipipinya) rupa yang tampan dan tubuh yang ramping.**_  
 _ **Nampak tertidur pulas didalam tabung Laboratorium, apa dia akan terbangun dari tidurnya.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**"**_ ** _Jadi Kudeta ini tak akan bisa dicegah,"Ucap Sai dalam hati._**

 ** _"Dengan adanya Klan Uzumaki dulu. Mereka membuat undang-undang melarang penyerangan terhadap ras-ras underground. Dengan tak ada klan itu, kita bisa memaksa klan-klan lain, kembali menumbuhkan permusuhan lama, untuk bertempur seperti dulu,"Desis Itachi serius. "Dan Kau Sai, Perang ini juga adalah cara menebus keadilan terhadap dirimu yang kehilangan keluarga, dan Klanmu, kita juga bisa menghancurkan para Vampire sampai keakarnya,"Ucap Itachi._**

* * *

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 10: (The Gate)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

 **[Shun Ritual room]**  
"Ritual sudah siap dilakukan, entah ini benar Aniki,"Suara Naoto terdengar suram dengan pandangan terlihat buram, saat berada disatu ruangan luas berisi empat orang mahluk bernyawa dan juga dia.

"Ya, aku memang melakukan ini, dan aku yakin ini pola yang benar,"Shun memandang wajah Naoto serius. memandang lingkungan ruangan kayu yang luas, terdapat sebuah altar diujung dinding dengan dupa disetiap ruangan yang berornamen kayu khas yang khas mirip sebuah kuil. ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah matras kecil empuk yang diisi oleh tubuh Yui yang tertidur dan dilantainya terdapat tulisan dilantai diarea Yui tertidur.

"Kenapa Aniki tak membicarakan soal ini waktu itu,"Tanya Naoto datar, matanya merincing memandang Shun tajam. Ia memang diberi tugas mengawasi Keluarga Sakamaki. tapi ia tak mendapatkan informasi tentang nyawa Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa Naoto, apa lagi setelah keterlibatanmu dalam keluarga itu, semakin besar,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas berat. "Keberadaanmu bukan hanya sebagai bagian dari mereka tampa kau sadari,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa maksutmu?,"Ucap Naoto.

"Keluarga Sakamaki, Sakura, Karlzen dan terutama Yui sudah menganggap dirimu bagian dari mereka,"Desisnya.

"Memang tapi aku hanya sekedar sebagai pengamat dan hanya itu yang terjadi,"Ucap Naoto dan Noir nampak memutar matanya lelah dengan apa yang diucapkan Naoto.

" _Dasar iblis tak-peka!_ ,"Desis Noir dibelakang Shun.

"Biarku perjelas saja,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas. "Yui mulai memiliki rasa padamu, Para kakak beradik Sakamaki mulai menerima keberadaanmu disekitar mereka, begitu pula Ayah mereka memberimu tanggung jawab,"Desisnya.

"...Yui memiliki rasa padaku,"Ucap Naoto memandang tak percaya.

"Selain Yui, yang lain juga begitu. Subaru sudah membuka hatinya mengakuimu sebagai sudara,".

"Yeah...karna sebuah perasaan datang disaat orang tak sangka-sangka, bukan ada sebuah pepatah perasaan yang tubuh terkadang muncul karna sering bersama, atau terbiasa"Ucap Shun.

"Btw kau masih menyimpan botol itukan?!,"Desis Shun membuat Ryou menyengit datar. Sejak Karz menitipkan botol aneh itu, padanya dan Shun juga mengetahui itu dan menyimpanya dalam tubuhnya.

"Berikan padaku,"Desis Shun.  
Sebuah cahaya pillar merah, terbentuk dari segel kecil ditangan Shun bersamaan munculnya botol kecil itu. Naoto memang tak tau apa yang diingankan tuanya akan tetapi dia merasa rencana tuanya berbahaya. Shun mengambil botol itu perlahan botol itu mengeluarkan aura hijau pekat disekelilingnya, lalu melirik Noir. "Noir,"Panggil Shun.

"Aku mengerti,"Noir lalu menjetikan jemarinya memunculkan lambang merah dikakinya dan dua buah api kecil keluar, dan membentuk kloning Yui dan Naoto.

"Aniki segel apa yang ada didalam botol kecil ini,"Desis Naoto.

"Isinya botol ini adalah Air-mata Pheonix ( _Air suci keabadian_ ) dan dicampur dengan beberapa darah dari petinggi utama Vampire murni, dan segel yang kau lihat adalah segel pelindung botol,"Ucapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka benda didalamnya seperti ini,"Ucap Naoto dengan nada bingung sementara, Noir hanya terkekek dan datang mengusap kepala Naoto yang masih kebingungan.

"Itu sangat wajar jika kau tak menyadarinya Naoto,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas. "Botol itu memiliki Segel yang khusus dan tak gampang ter endus jika terdapat sihir didalamnya, ia bisa berefek kuat pada orang yang memegangnya dari awal, dengan aura tubuhmu botol itu tak terndus keberadaanya,"Jelasnya.

"Kurasa aku faham kenapa Karlz memberikan botol ini padamu, Naoto selain menyadari kau bukan manusia atau vampire, kau memiliki aura yang tak datang dari dunia itu,"Jelas Shun.

"..Dia benar Naoto,"Jelas Noir.

"A-Artinya,"Ucap Naoto mengantung ucapanya.

"Artinya dia tahu kau bukan seseorang yang datang dari dunia mereka, meski belum jelas kenapa dia menyerahkan ini padamu. Sebaiknya kau masih menyimpan ini dalam tubuhmu,"Ucap Shun lalu menyerahkan botol itu kembali pada Naoto. "Untuk mencari tahu soal alasan dia mempercayakan botol sepenting itu padamu, Noir akan kuutus untuk membantu mencari tahu,"Ucap Shun.

"Lalu apa aku harus kembali,"Tanya Naoto menghelah nafas.

"Tidak kau akan berada disini sementara waktu, Kolning-kloning itu akan mengantikan-mu dan Yui selama kalian disini,"Ucap Shun lalu memunculkan sebuah segel tak-terduga dan melepaskanya dengan lembut kedada Naoto yang langsung ambruk dan terkapar dilantai serta tak sadarkan diri. "Kau harus membantu Yui didunia sana,"Desisnya dan menghelah nafas saat melihat Naoto tak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya sebelum pemuda-iblis itu akan berperotes tentang apa.

"Sebaiknya kau tak terlalu keras terhadap dirimu sendiri, kau tahu itu Shun,"Ucap Noir mulai berkomentar dengan helaan nafas kasar. ia memandang wajah Yui dan Naoto bergantian.

"Setelah sekian lama kau mau berkomentar,"Ucap Shun tersenyum polos pada Noir dengan guratan sedih. "Ini adalah Perjalanan yang kupilih, Story yang harus kujalani dan akan selesaikan,"Ucap Shun menghela nafas membuang tatapan dari Noir.

"Jangan pendam semua, untuk mencapainya kami berdua akan menyerahkan semua milik kami untukmu, bila perlu, sebagai dewa waktu yang ' **membuang** ' gelarnya sendiri demi ' **Dia** ' kau sudah mengorbankan hampir semuanya,"Ucap Noir memandang dingin. "Jangan sembunyikan segalanya dari ' **Dia** ', aku tak tahu bagai mana Story ini akan berjalan melewati intruksimu, akan tetapi kami selalu ada,"Jelasnya, Setelah menyampaikan itu, Noir menghilang bersama Kloninganya dalam lilitan api merah yang perlahan memudar.

"Terimakasi Noir,"Desis Shun.

* * *

 **[{Naoto Pov}]**  
Aku menghelah bingung dimana sudut pandangku berubah, dari ruangan kuil pribadi Aniki, Kini menjadi tempat yang hampa dan sedikit aneh. tempat ini begitu sunyi dan dingin langit yang nampak membentang luas terasa sangat dekat dengan kepala dan dibawah kaki terdapat sebuah air yang anehnya dapat dipijaki, membuatku nampak mencari siapa-pun disini.

"Naoto-kun,"Panggil seseorang membuatku menoleh menatap Yui yang sudah ada disampingku dan mengenggam tanganku, aku bingung melihat benang merah yang yui miliki dijari kelingkingnya tersambung dileherku seolah mengikat dileherku.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Ucapku menahan nafas, melihat sekitarku dan tiba-tiba aku memanggil senjataku 'Yang berupa sabit es' Ditangan sebelah kiri dimana tangan kananku didekap Yui.

"Dunia inikah yang Shun buka untuk mencari dia,"Ucapku waspada meski kondisi begitu tenang.

"Ià,"Guma Yui cepat. "Semoga kita dapat menemukanya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk,"Ucap Yui menghelah nafas, tiba-tiba ia memejamkan mata dan mengarahkan tanganya keudara bersamaan sebuah kelopak bungan bertebaran diatas mereka membuat sebuah simbol tulisan dan muncul sebuah gerbang.

"Ayo kita mencarinya,"Ucapku menghelah nafas. "Ini masih sangat panjang tapi jangan khawatir aku akan membantumu,"Jawabku memandang gerbang.

Aku merasakan tangan jemari Yui meremas kuat lengan dan jemariku, membuat aku menghelah nafasku berulang kali karna merasakan debaran jantungnya, aku punya telinga yang bisa menjangkau beribu mil-mil dari tempatku.

Entah perasaan apa yang Yui rasakan, manusia adalah mahluk yang aneh sekaligus menakjubkan bagiku, disisi mereka memiliki rasa takut disisi lain mereka tak menyerah dan berusaha melakukan apa yang mereka bisa, meski cobaan Yang dihadapi lebih berat.

" _Yui memiliki rasa padamu_ ,"Kata-kata Itu kembali terdengar dari memori ingatanku dialtar bersama Aniki membuatku mendengkus lucu sekaligus Dejavu.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan'

[Naoto Pov End]

* * *

"Azusa,"Panggil Yuuma menghelah nafas, memandang bingung sosok Azusa yang sedari tadi memandang pemuda-mumi itu berdiri sedari tadi didepan kaca jendela. "Kau sudah beberapa jam berdiri tampa mengatakan apa-pun sejak Kou pergi dari sana,"Ucap Yuuma menghelah nafas.

"Yuuma-perasaanku-tak-enak-sejak-tadi,"Desis Azusa dengan pandangan cemas membuat Yuuma memandang bingung. "Akan-terjadi-sesuatu-pada-kita,-aku-yakin-itu,"Desisnya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang akan terjadi-,"

 **BRAK!**

Yuuma dan Azusa, terkaget saat mendengar gebrakan kasar dari pintu depan kediaman mereka. disaat bersamaan Ruki merasakan aura aneh dan wangi darah menyerbak diruang depan membuat ia dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang bacanya begitu saja.

"Azusa Yuuma apa yang terjadi?,"Mata Ruki membulat Horror memandang keadaan dihadapanya, Ruki memandang Azusa dan Yuuma terdiam memandang beku seolah tak bisa berkata apa-pun.

"Kou apa yang kau lakukan,"Desis Ruki tak percaya.

karna didepan mereka berdiri 'Kou' dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, tubuh compang-camping dan mengendong Sakura dengan tubuh wanita bersurai pink itu tak menunjukan tak sadarkan diri, terlihat luka besar dilehernya yang terlihat membiru.

"Ruki, Yuuma, Azusa tolong Sakura,..( _Hiks_ ) Tolong,"Desis Kou dengan wajah Frustasi diselah tangisanya memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan gemetar dengan cahaya matanya yang berwarna merah terang serta mengerikan. " _Tolong kami_ ,"Desisnya Lagi." _Tolong Sakura Rukiiiiiii_ (Hiks),"

* * *

 **[Kino Lab room]**  
"Apakah tak ada tanda-tanda tentang kebangkitanya,"Ucap Kino menghelah nafas.

"Sayang Tuan Uzumaki belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar tuan,"Seorang doctor nampak menatap tabung berisi pria berambut pirang tertidur dengan tubuh lemah tampa kesadaraan. "Saya khawatir beliau tak akan bangun untuk selamanya,"Ucapnya menghelah nafas.

"Jika dia tak bangun dan mencegah semuanya, maka perang ini akan terjadi dan Itachi dari klan Ura akan melakukan kudeta besar-besaran yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia bawah,"Ucap Kino dengan tatapan dendam kesumat.

"Sebenarnya kami punya tujuan yang berbeda,"Sebuah suara terdengar datar mendekati Kino dan Doctor disertai suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka diruangan itu.

"Kalian sudah datang,"Ucap Kino menghelah nafas. "Tujuan kalian memang berbeda 200% denganku, tapi menyangkut perang ini kalian berdua,"Ucap Kino memandang dua orang yang merupakan 'Tsukinami bersaudara' yang sudah berada diruangan itu. "Juga punya urusan yang sama denganku,"Desis Kino datar menunjukan simirk andalanya.

"Kami pasti akan ikut jika ini terjadi,"Desis Shin datar lalu memandang Sudaranya disampingnya yang mengangguk antusias dengan cepat.

"Demi mewujudkan ambisi kami masing-masing,"Seru sudaranya.

* * *

 **[Kakashi Hatake Here]**  
"Ini mustahil,"Desisan Kakashi nampak terdengar dari dalam maskernya. Saat memandang kondisi penjara bawah tanah dimana Sakura yang awalnya disekap bersama Kou berubah menjadi medan darah yang mengerikan.

Bau lantai dominan dengan karatan, kini tidak hanya dipenuhi dengan besi atau bau kelembapan tanah, nampak terlihat banyaknya mayat-mayat penjaga tak jelas bentuknya bertebaran, organ dalam mereka terburai keluar dengan sadis darah mereka bermuncratan kemana-mana membuat siapa-pun tak akan siap melihat dengan kondisi para penjaga penjara yang bernasip naas tersebut.

"Kakashi-sama masih ada penjaga yang hidup,"Ucap salah satu penjaga yang ikut turut bersama Kakashi memeriksa keadaan. "Apa kita langsung meminta keterangan perihal ini Seka-,"Ucap Penjaga itu.

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA, CEPAT URUS MEREKA TANGANI DULU SEKARANG NYAWA MEREKA DULU YANG LEBIH PENTING,"Ucapnya dengan keras membuat penjaga itu lari kocar kacir.

"Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan mereka hanya penjaga, sudah sepantasnya jika mereka bisa gugur kapan saja,"Ucap Sai yang ternyata sudah ada dibelakang Kakashi dari tadi.

"Aku bukan Kau atau Itachi,"Desis Kakasih tajam. "Aku masih memiliki hati untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, jika kau hanya mengorbankan seseorang untuk sebuah keuntungan maka,"Ucap Kakasi tajam. "Hidupmu hanyalah sampah yang kelak akan dibuang oleh seseorang Sai,"Ucap Kakasi berjalan meninggalkan Sai begitu saja, membuat Sai terdiam ditempatnya dengan wajah datar. 'Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan' desisnya dalam hati.

"Kakashi sama tapi anda akan harus berunding dalam masalah perang nanti dengan pihak Ura,"Seseorang antek-anteknya nampak menahan kakashi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku akan tetap disini sampai masalah ini selesai,"Dengkusnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Katakan pada Itachi aku akan sulit untuk kesana,"Dengkusnya tampa bisa dicegah lagi.

* * *

 _'Ini bukan hanya kisah Dia dan siapa yang dia pilih'_

 _'Tapi ini kisah dia dan mereka'_

 _'Ini kisah kami, itulah faktanya'_

 _'Semua tak akan mudah'_

 _'Hei Sakura apa kau masih ingin melihat semua sampai fokusmu terjawab?'_

 _'Hai Yui apa dan seperti apa kau memulai langkahmu'_

 _'... Apa jawabanmu kau sudah ...?'_

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Kamis-18-Januari-** **2018** **]**


	11. Chapter 11

**_'Ini bukan hanya kisah Dia dan siapa yang dia pilih'_**

 ** _'Tapi ini kisah dia dan mereka'_**

 ** _'Ini kisah kami, itulah faktanya'_**

 ** _'Semua tak akan mudah'_**

 ** _'Hei Sakura apa kau masih ingin melihat semua sampai fokusmu terjawab?'_**

 ** _'Hai Yui apa dan seperti apa kau memulai langkahmu'_**

 **'... Apa jawabanmu kau sudah ...?'**

* * *

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 11: (Kudeta)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

 _langit ini_  
 _kegelapan ini_  
 _jeritan keputusasaan ini, semua ini sangat memilukan suasana hitam kegelapan dimana-mana ini berbeda dengan sebelum kami memasuki Gate membuatku merinding sendiri._

Aku berjalan bersama Naoto-kun ia selalu siaga melihat sekeliling pikiranku terputar-ulang saat aku memantapkan hatiku untuk menyelamatkan takdir Sakura-chan, aku tak mau melihat masa depan yang dalam pengelihatanku benar-benar terjadi padanya.

[ ** _Kau siap melakukan ini_** ] Suara perlahan nampak terdengar segar dalam ingatanku dan saat itu aku tak siap mundur dan membisu dibalik kenyataan yang Suram membelenggu Sakura-chan, aku harus siap untuk ini.

"Yui kau baik-baik saja?,"Ucap Naoto-kun padaku membuatku merasakan ketenangan meski kegelapan ini seolah mendesak kami berdua namun aku mencoba untuk yakin semua baik-baik saja.

"Ya,"Ucapku menatapnya dengan senyuman lalu menatap sekeliling yang suram dan berwarna gelap, dengan aura pekat mengelilingi kami. "Tempat ini?,"Ucapku menghelah nafas.

"Alam dunia tengah, tempat perbatasan alam kehidupan dan alam kematian yang abadi. Tempat ini juga dipenuhi jiwa-jiwa yang terjebak atau menetap dengan berbagai alasan,"Ucap Naoto-kun menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagai mana nasip jiwa-jiwa itu?,"Tanyaku dengan pandangan menatap kemanna mana membuatku menghelah nafas merinding.

"Mereka akan terjebak disini atau mereka akan menemukan pintu menuju dunia kehidupan atau alam abadi,"Jelas Naoto menghelah nafas, tiba-tiba ia memunculkan kristal biru seperti es, bercahaya mengerahkanya padaku. "Kristal dari aura tubuhku untuk penerangan,"Ucapnya dan aku menerima ini dengan senang hati.

"Apa kita bisa mencarinya,"Ucapku kembali merasakan keraguan menyelimutiku, ada kebimbangan dalam hatiku yang masih terbesik lemah.

"Kita bisa menemukanya, karna itu kau datang ketempat ini,"Ucap Naoto-kun padaku, selemah apa-pun aku, ia berusaha memotivasi aku agar tak sampai menyerah ini sudah setengah jalan.

"Baiklah,"Ucapku memejamkan mataku kuat, dengan membayangkan sosok orang yang kami cari dan terfokus pada arah dalam pikiranku. "Naoto-kun sebelah sini,"Ucapku sembari menunjuk arah lubang hitam pekat didepan kami.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

 **[Mukami Home]**  
"Bagaimana Asuza, Ruki,"Ucap Yuuma menatap kedua saudaranya dengan tatapan tegas, setelah memasang mantra sihir anti pendeteksi diselurih kawasan rumah, ia menatap keduanya baru keluar dari kamar tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Sakura sudah kami tangani, tapi dia sangat lemah sekarang butuh perawatan yang extra,"Ucap Ruki nampak memandang cemas lalu melepas kaca mata baca yang ia pake sebelum dari kamar Sakura.

"Kou-kun-tak mau-bicara-dia membisu-seperti batu dikamar-aku tak bisa membujuknya sama sekali,"Ucap Azusa dengan dengkusan lemah, dengan kondisi Kou yang juga cukup memprihatinkan, luka-lukanya bisa gampang bergenerasi dengan cepat meski ini bulan merah, ( _Karna ia meminum darah Sakura_ ) dengan jumlah tak sedikit.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-pun kondisi Kou begitu terus sejak ia kembali,"Ucap Ruki berjalan kembali memasuki kamar Rawat Sakura dan Yuuma mengikutinya ( _Terkecuali Azusa yang pergi kearah dapur_ ).

Ruang rumah yang hanya memasang lampu kecil terkesan begitu remang dikamar itu, Sosok Sakura terbaring lemah diatas Ranjang dengan mata terpejam, beberapa selang infus terpasang di sela jarinya, begitu pula dengan kantung darah un ikut terpasang.  
Yuuma menghelah nafas memandang kejadian ini, Kou terlihat diam disofa dengan raut buram, pemuda itu masih menunduk lesu dengan kejadian yang terjadi baik Ruki yang terbiasa mendisplinkan mereka, juga tak bisa menghukum Kou sekarang.

"Sudah lebih tenang?,"Ucap Yuuma menghelah nafas. "Padahal ia yang paling ribut dirumah ini,"Ucap Yuuma.

"Ya ini jadi sangat sepi,"Ucap Ruki.

"Ya," Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku akan membuat Formula kau Awasi Kou dan Sakura,"Ucap Ruki bergerak mengambil buku dan beberapa botol sample diatas meja.

"Kau mengambil Sample dari darah Sakura?!,"Tanya Yuuma menghelah nafas bingung menatap tindakan Ruki, apa ada yang salah pada Sakura

"Aku merasa ada yang ganjil padanya, aku akan menjelaskan nanti,"Ucap Ruki lalu berlalu dengan cepat membuat Yuuma menghelah nafas, lalu bergerak duduk disamping Kou dan menatap dengan wajah tegas namun juga penuh kekawatiran pada Sudaranya ini.

"Kau masih-tak berkata apa-pun sejak kau kembali tadi,"Ucap Yuuma dan Kau masih membisu begitu saja. "Apa kau tak mau menyampaikan sesuatu?,"Tanyanya lagi sembari mengucak rambutnya. "Aku harap kau bisa bicara padaku,"

"..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Yuuma sembari tersenyum. "Kejadian ini akan kita hadapi sama-sama,"Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku takut Yuuma, ini kali aku takut kehilangan setelah transformasi menjadi Vampire,"Ucap Kou.

"Yang bisa kau yakini bukan dari rasa takutmu Kou, tapi rasa percayamu jika kau tak bisa menerima itu,"Ucap Yuuma.

* * *

 **[Naruto Here]**

 _[Ini aneh]_

Tubuhku terasa ringan, dan seolah terombang-ambing perasaanku seolah melemah dan tak bisa bangun dan merasakan apa-pun.

 _[Dimana]_

Aku merasakan kekosongan seolah aku tak bisa merasakan apa-pun lagi, bukankah aku ini manusia lalu kenapa.

((NARUTO!))

Suara yang terbesit dari ingatan yang masih membekas pada kepalaku adalah suara kedua orang yang aku cintai.

((Kau harus hidup, Lariiiii))

 _[Kaa-san/Tou-san]_

((Lari dan jalani apa yang bisa kau lakukan))  
((Kami mencintaimu dan mempercayakan sisanya padamu))

((Hei kau harus kembali, dia menunggumu))

[Siapa? Siapa yang menungguku]

Tiba-Tiba suara kedua orang tuaku menghilang, cahaya putih nampak membias kemataku namun tanganku tak sanggup untuk kugerakan menutup silaunya mataku.  
Mataku berkedip-kedip dan aku melihat seseorang mendekat, sosok seseorang lelaki berambut perak sebahu mengenakan jacket abu-abu moderen dan penampilanya cukup kontras dengan tempat ini, dengan pedang dan rantai membelenggu tangan kirinya.

Mata abu-abunya menatapku dingin dan kami kembali dalam massa yang hening, aku tak bisa memanggilnya tubuhku tak mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan.

[Siapa kamu?]

"Tidak penting,"Desisnya pelan membuatku terkaget saat ia nampak membalas suaraku, padahal aku tak merasakan suara dari bibirku.

[APA MANA MUNGKIN]

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran, makanya aku bisa membaca isi hatimu dari menatap matamu,"

[...]

"Apa kau adalah 'Core'?,"

[Core]

"Keberadaan dirimu bukan berada disini," Jelasnya datar ia berjalan menjauh membuatku kebingungan. "Semoga kau menemukan jalan untukmu pergi,"Ucapnya.

[HEY! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI, KUMOHON]

"Kau tak mengerti?,"Ucapnya berbalik dengan dengkusan. "Kau datang kemari tampa tau apa-apa?,"Ucapnya.

[...]

"Ini alam yang bisa menyesatkan, alam ini terhubung dalam kesadaran, kematian dan mimpi, jika salah mengambil keputusan kau tak akan kembali lagi,"Ucapnya.

* * *

 **[Uciha Itachi here]**  
Pria tampan itachi nampak berjalan lurus ditengah orang banyak, ia tengah menghadiri pertemuan Klan Ura yang tertutup dan rahasia, sesekali ia memperbaiki dasi dan tux yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mengaggumkan, selain itu dia juga ditemani Sasuke sang adik yang tampak percaya diri dan tersenyum super dingin dan orang terpercayanya Itachi Sai juga nampak terlihat sangat elegan hari itu.

Mereka terus berjalan ditemani brikade pasukan yang membuat jalan agar mereka tak berdesak-desakan hingga sampai didepan sebuah panggung.  
"Paman Kakashi tak datang,"Ucap Sasuke mengerutu disamping Itachi. "Jika dia ada kita pasti semakin menyakinkan,"Ucapnya.

"Soal Paman kita akan membahasnya nanti,"Ucap Itachi sembari terus berjalan naik kearah tangga panggung disambut beberapa orang penjaga.

"Silahkan tuan,"Ucap penjaga itu memberikan mikrofon dan mengulurkan tangan sebagai salam hormat pada Itachi.  
Suasana mendadak lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, pandangan semua orang nampak menatap dalam Itachi diatas panggung, Sementara Sasuke dan Sai nampak tenang disamping kanan dan Kirinya.

 **"KALIAN PASTI SUDAH TAHU APA YANG INGIN KUSAMPAIKAN PADA KALIAN SEMUA,"**

 **"SIKLUS BULAN MERAH DIMANA EVOLUSI KAUM KITA LEBIH KUAT DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN WAKTU YANG LAIN,"**

 **"HARI YANG KITA TUNGGU TELAH DATANG SUDARA-** **SUDARAKU** **,"**

 **"LAMA KITA MENANTIKAN INI,"**

 **"KITA SUDAH MEMPROGRESS SEMUA INI DENGAN SANGAT MATANG,"**

 **"KITA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SISTEM KEAMANAN LINGKUNGAN BAWAH,"**

 **"KITA SUDAH MEMBUNUH KLAN ANASA, KLAN KREYU, KLAN HIYAKA DAN KLAN HARUNO TAMPA SISA,"**

 **"KITA BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN KLAN HYUGA,"**

 **"DAN PUNCAK TERAKHIR UNTUK MENYIAPKAN PERANG INI, KITA BERHASIL MEMBUNUH PEMIMPIN DARI KLAN UZUMAKI, INI PENCAPAIAN YANG LUAR BIASA,"**

 **"TAPI BUKAN SAATNYA BERPUAS DIRI SUDARA-SUDARAKU,"**

 **"KITA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA BAWAH DAN MEMBUAT KAUM MEREKA MENJILAT KAKI KITA SEBAGAI BUDAK, SEPERTI RATUSAN TAHUN YANG LALU KITA AKAN KEMBALI MEMIMPIN SEGALANYA,"**

 **"WOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!,"**

Usai mengatakan itu Itachi nampak dibanjiri dengan seruan kepuasan dari berbagai orang yang mendengarkan pidatonya, dengan antusias. Namun tampa disadari mereka semua ada seseorang yang berbaur dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung menatap Geram dengan apa yang disampaikan Itachi, perlahan ia bergerak menjauh dari perkumpulan itu, dan nampak mencari tempat sepi untuk menghubungi seseorang.

 **[Subaru, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang]** sebuah suara panggilan pelan terdengar dibalik tudung pria itu.

" _Ura brengsek itu sudah memulai semua ini, sampaikan pada semuanya Ayato sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti_ ,"Desis Pria bertudung yang tak lain adalah Subaru.

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[Sabtu-3-Februari-2018]**


	12. Chapter 12

Usai mengatakan itu Itachi nampak dibanjiri dengan seruan kepuasan dari berbagai orang yang mendengarkan pidatonya, dengan antusias. Namun tampa disadari mereka semua ada seseorang yang berbaur dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung menatap Geram dengan apa yang disampaikan Itachi, perlahan ia bergerak menjauh dari perkumpulan itu, dan nampak mencari tempat sepi untuk menghubungi seseorang.

[Subaru, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang] sebuah suara panggilan pelan terdengar dibalik tudung pria itu.

" _Ura brengsek itu sudah memulai semua ini, sampaikan pada semuanya Ayato sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti_ ,"Desis Pria bertudung yang tak lain adalah Subaru.

* * *

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 12: (Dark dream)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

Tempat ini hanya telihat hampa tampa ujung dunia serba putih yang disekitarnya terdapat portal aneh,"Ucap Yui menatap sekeliling langit maupun pijakan sama warnanya hingga ia tak bisa membedakan apa-pun selain portal yang bergerak disekelilingnya.

"Memang begitu, tapi jika terbawa oleh 'Bisikan' tempat ini bisa menyesatkan,"Ucap Naoto lalu memunculkan sebuah cahaya biru berpijar dari sabitnya sebagai penerangan.

"Padahal kita sudah berjalan bermil-mil tubuhku tak merasa lelah sama sekali,"Jelas Yui menatap sekeliling sembari mengenggam tangan Naoto.

"Gravitasi dunia ini, berbeda dengan dunia nyata kau tak akan merasa lelah atau merasa lapar atau berbau kehidupan,"Ucap Naoto.

"Disini banyak portal bagaimana kita tahu harus kesisi mana, semua nampak sama saja,"Ucap Yui menatap sekeliling, ia menghela nafas mendekap dadanya.

"Kau bisa menemukanya dan kau bisa melakukanya, juga caranya,"Ucap Naoto memandang portal-portal. Yui terdiam dan menutup mata fokus membayangkan dari banyak portal bertebaran disekitarnya manakah portal yang sesuai dengan yang dicarinya.

* * *

[AYATO/RAITO HERE]

" _Ura brengsek itu sudah memulai semua ini, sampaikan pada semuanya Ayato sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti_ ,"

"Baiklah Subaru,"Ayato memutuskan sambungan komonikasinya dengan Subaru dan menatap sosok Raito yang nampak duduk diatas sofa dengan pose menunggu.

"Bagaimana?,"Tanyanya singkat padat wajahnya mengambarkan sikap yang serius tampa wajah pyful yang biasanya dia tunjukan. "Apa kata Subaru?,"Ucapnya.

"Mereka bergerak,"Ucap Ayato berdecih marah. "Aku harap Reiji dan Shuu sudah menyiapkan pasukan-pasukan yang cukup untuk mengendalikan situasi,"Ucap Ayato.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa diandalakan, lagi pula si pecinta lagu klasik itu cukup tenang dengan situasi tegas, dan pecinta the hitam itu bisa dengan cermat mengurus tak-tik perang,"Ucap Raito.

"Bagaimana dengan Kanato?,"Ucap Ayato.

"Ayah membawanya sebagai _Mindbraker_ , dia akan bertugas full untuk menjadi koneksi kita berlima makanya dia bersama Ayah,"Ucap Raito lalu memakai topi Edoranya dan memasukan beberapa dash kedalam saku jaketnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyelasaikan ini dan membawa Bich-chan dan Pinkchan,"Ucapnya.

"Kau benar kita bahkan belum mengabari mereka kondisi ini, sebaiknya kita tak perlu memberitahu mereka cukup meminta para penjaga memperketat keamanan,"Ucap Ayato.

"Soal itu Reiji sudah menghubungi pihak kediaman kita, sebelum kita memulai membagi tugas ini"Ucap Raito.

"Kau benar kita bahkan belum mengabari mereka kondisi ini, sebaiknya kita tak perlu memberitahu mereka cukup meminta para penjaga memperketat keamanan,"Ucap Ayato.

"Soal itu Reiji sudah menghubungi pihak kediaman kita, sebelum kita memulai membagi tugas ini"Ucap Raito.

"Cerdas seperti biasa,"Ucap Ayato mendengkus memikirkan kakak keduanya Reiji memang seperti sistem militer pintar yang penuh rencana, Ayah dan ibu angkatnya( _ibu Reji dan Shuu_ ) sudah mengajari basic tak-tical dari sejak Reiji masih kecil lalu Ayato menarik kera hoodie dikepalanya dan mengikuti Raito dan menghilang dari ruangan gelap itu. Ayato berharap semoga Kue serambi dan Sakura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja selama mereka tak ada.

Kondisi memang cukup tak memungkinkan dan waktunya terlalu terburu-buru ini tak akan mulus apa-lagi jauh didepan mata perang besar akan terjadi. dan itulah yang harus dicegah.

* * *

[KANATO/KARLZ HERE]

[Sistem keamana diperkuat, oprator rute tiga tolong diperketat]

Suara batin Kanato nampak terdengar kuat sampai radius bermil-mil kekepala pasukan milik ayahnya, tugasnya adalah seorang mindbreaker dan telapatis, karna jangkawan sama seperti sebuah radio-wica namun lebih aman agar tak gangpang disadap musuh.

"Bagaimana ini tuan,"Ucap seseorang memanggil Karlz orang itu mendekat memasuki ruangan besar dengan Kanato nampak terduduk diatas kursi dengan sebuah lambang aneh melayang diatas kepalanya, pemuda itu juga nampak menutup matanya dengan raut fokus. Sementara Karlz nampak mengawasi keadaan disampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita coba semampu kita mengurus perang ini,"Ucap Karlz memandang orang itu serius, lalu menatap kondisi Kanato. "Kita tak bisa membiarkan korban atau klan klan bawah saling menghunuskan senjata ini cukup tak adil,"Ucap Karlz.

"Haruskah anda pensiun?,"Tanya orang itu dengan nada malas.

"Kau masih bisa menatakan hal konyol itu, Shikamaru Nara,"Ucap Karlz menghelah nafas. "Aku senang kau mau terlibat dengan kaum kami,"Ucapnya.

"Ini bukan sebagai dukungan pribadi tapi demi klan kami, kami mengadakan Alliansi dengan kalian agar menjaga kestabilan kami juga,"Ucap Shikamaru menghilang menjadi serpihan bayangan hitam.

* * *

[REIJI/SHUU HERE]

Suasana perbatasan wilayah dunia dipenuhi dengan kaum-kaum yang mulai ketakutan menghindari serangan dadakan membuat klan-klan kuat memutuskan mereka mengekuasi masyarakat dan para prajurit ditempat berbeda para masyarakat dari berbagai klan diputuskan ditempatkan ditempat tersembunyi diantaranya anak-anak dan ibu dan para pria diputuskan untuk ikut berperang menghentikan Kudeta ini.  
"Reiji!,"Ucap Shuu menghelah nafas menatap simata empat itu nampak serius memaninkan ponsel pintar sejak tadi. "Siapa yang kau hubungi?,"Tanyanya.

"Aku menghubungi Naoto namun sampai sekarang dia belum membalas pesanku,"Desis Reiji menghelah nafas. "Aku harap dia segera membalasnya,"Ucap Reiji.

"Memang apa pesanya,"Tanya Shuu. "Perasaan dia tripikal orang yang cepat mengangkat ponsel,"Ucap Shuu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang, meski terlihat sok bodoh dia tahu dengan apa yang harus dialakuakan,"Ucap Reiji.

"Kau benar," keduanya lalu bergegas mengurus misi mereka, dan dilain pihak ponsel Naoto saat ini dipegang oleh clone-naoto namun ia sengaja tak mengangkat atau membalas pesan reiji.

* * *

"Gerbangnya ini,"Yui memandang salah satu portal Disekitarnya lalu menunjuk satu portal disana. "Aku tahu ini sangat aneh, tapi perasaan kuat aku merasa disana,"Ucap Yui.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita memeriksanya,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum datar ia lalu berjalan mendekati portal, sekaligus merapal mantra untuk berinteraksi dengan portal yang dipilih Yui.

DEG!?

Tiba-tibaNaoto terserentak mundur kebelakang dan bersikap waspada saat seorang pemuda tak dikenal keluar dari portal. Pemuda berambut putih sebahu,dengan satu tangan dirantai dan mengenggam sebuah katana ditangan kiri sungguh ganjil.

"Kau siapa,"Naoto.

"Bisa-bisanya manusia seperti kalian datang kesini,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"Ucap Naoto sarkatis.

"Aku tak berminat untuk menjawabnya,"Ucap pemuda itu dengan acuh.

"Ka-kami mencari seseorang, dan ini semua untuk , menyelamatkan takdir seseorang,"Ucap Yui dengan spontan.

"?..."Pemuda itu menatap Yui sebentar lalu kembali kearah Naoto, dalam diam ia mendengkus sembari berkata. "Takdir, apa kalian yakin akan mengubah takdir seseorang jika mencari orang itu,"Ucapnya bertanya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"Jawab Naoto.

"..."Orang itu terdiam lalu bergerak mendekati Naoto dan Yui, lalu berguma : _aura kalian tercampur dengan orang itu, apakah jangan-jangan kalian ini._ "Ada hubungan dengan Dewa antar dimensi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan,"Ucap Naoto mengarahkan sabit panjangnya pada orang itu.

"Namaku Shirai KanGou dan jika benar kalian memiliki hubungan dengan dewa penjaga gerbang itu,"Pemuda bernama Shirai itu menunduk lalu mengacuhkan pedangnya. "Aku akan membantu kalian,"Ucapnya cepat.

GROARRRRRR

Teriakan mengerikan terdengar disetiap sisi tempat, membuat Naoto reflex memunggungi Yui dengan sisi pertahanan, sementara Shirai lalu menatap sekeliling dan memasang mode kuda-kuda.

"Apa yang terjadi Naoto-kun,"Jerit Yui.

"Salah satu dari mahluk kegelapan tempat ini terbangun dan sepertinya mengicar kita!,"Ucap Naoto datar.

"A-APA,"

"Mereka menemukan kita,"Ucap Shirai. Bersamaan banyaknya bayangan hitam nampak mengelilingi mereka dengan tawa mengerikan nampak siap mengepung.

* * *

Gesekan selimut nampak terdengar pelan bersaaman gerakan kecil didalamnya, terdapat tubuh gadis bersurai pingk nampak bergerak, memandang lemah, mata emeraldnya terbuka tampak takbisa ber komentar, bersamaan Sosok seseorang menyambut kesadarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura,"

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Sabtu-17-february-2019]


	13. Chapter 13

Hai apa kalian masih ingat aku :/  
ya ini saya, Lightning Shun lama juga ya saya tak menulis, apa kabar kalian semua semoga baik-baik saja. Kehilangan property beberapa bulan yang lalu benar-benar merepotkan, dan pekerjaanku ikut membludak direal..  
Saya jadi kesulitan mengurusi banyak hal.

Mulai dari karna wattpad saya bermasalah sama penulis lain katanya mirip buatan dia, dan mereka berhasil melapor kepihak wattpad untuk menghapus beberapa cerita saya, tapi jangan khawatir karna masalah itu sudah selesai dan cerita saya sudah bisa saya mulai lagi tampa gangguan.

Jadi untuk yang baca dan dukung cerita ini saya sebagai penulis minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, atas terlambat upnya, maaf juga gak balasin pm chat karna gak bisa dibalas error mulu. Btw sebelum saya kemarin saya mengalami musiba kemalingan komputer lama, saya sudah membuat cerita ini sampai tamat namun apa-lah daya.  
Jadi untuk cerita ini dengan terpaksa saya kembali saya robak habis-habisan dari cerita sebelumnya, yang ada di komputer saya yang dicuri saya harap masih bisa menghibur pembaca.

[Budayakan Vote sebelum membaca jadi saya ucapkan terimakasi]

* * *

The Shadow Dark of Light

(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari

By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou

PART : 13 : (Empty)

Rating : 17 +  
Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)

(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.

* * *

[SAKURA POV]  
Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa aku utarakan bertapa rasanya, tubuhku terasa menggigil kesakitan, bahkan aku tak bisa bergerak kemana pun mataku hanya terpejam namun terbuka dengan bias yang kecil.

Dari selanya aku aku memandang sosok surai pirang disampingku, lebih tepatnya disamping tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya dikasur, rasanya menyebalkan dimana aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau dan tubuhku tak merespon apa yang aku inginkan.

Sosok pirang itu adalah Kou, ia nampak menatap wajahku datar, entah dia sadar aku terbangun atau tidak. Ia terlihat sangat lusuh juga pucat, tak ada keceriaan sedikit pun darinya atau candaan bodoh yang membuatku jengkel saat ia mengusiliku, yang kulihat hanya tatapan sakit, kecemasan dan frustasi kepanjangan.

"Kau sudah bangun,"

Aku menatap pelan saat merasakan gesekan kain selimutku sedikit terbuka dikena angin, namun karna tak ada respon dariku wajahnya yang semula terlihat legah, kembali seperti sebelumnya. Ia nampak seperti Mukami Kou yang pernah kulihat, dia seperti orang lain.

' _Kou_ '

"Ternyata tidak!,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Ia menyapu pipiku dengan jemarinya, berusaha tersenyum yang dipaksakan membuatku penasaran, apa yang membuatnya seprti ini.

"Andai aku tak meminum darahmu kau tak akan seperti ini," Kesedihan diwajahnya membuatku mengeram imajerku menghentakan kaki kesal dengan hal ini. ' _Kau tak salah_ ' aku ingin mengatakan itu.

' _Akulah yang memberikan darahku padamu'_  
 _'Aku melakukanya untuk kebebasan kita saat itu'_  
 _'Ini bukan salahmu Kou'_

Suara dalam hatiku nampak berteriak, mamun kendati demikian tubuhku seperti sosok tampa jiwa, bagai boneka yang hanya menatap tampa bisa bergerak membuatku jengkel, wajah Kou yang nampak seperti ini menyiksa batinku.

 _'Ini bukan salahmu'_

Aku menatap Kou yang memandangi wajahku dan tanganya bergerak membalai poni yang menutup mataku, membuatku menyengit apa dia tak menyadari garis kelopak-mataku yang sedikit terbuka. Kou nampak memajukan wajanya tepat didepan wajahku, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, dan kulitnya yang dingin nampak bersentuhan denganku, saat pipinya membelai pipiku. Deru nafasnya nampak lemah membuatku tak nyaman saat kurasakan bibir-tipisnya yang terasa kering nampak menyapu bibirku, ia mengulumnya dengan perlahan membuat jantungku berdesir.

Hawa napasnya berbaur dipipiku membuatku mencium wangi lemon-mint yang menjadi bau miliknya, ia terus mengecupku meski aku menolak aku tak bisa melakukanya tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Membuatku tak bisa menahanya.

' _Kou ini salah_ '

Suara hatiku bergema namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-pun saat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat Kou mengulum bibirku dan memasukan lidahnya dengan pelan seolah takut menganggu sesuatu dimulutku, baik nafasku atau susunan saraf bibirku dan melakukanya tampa mendesaku.

' _Kou apa yang kau lakukan'_

Aku terhenyak saat merasakan hawa panas salivanya memasuki tenggorokanku, membuatku menyumpah serapahkan tubuh sialanku ini. mengapa tak terbangun dan menghentikan Kou.

TES

Aku merasakan tetesan-tetesan air mata diwajah Kou yang jatuh dipipku membuatku berhenti meracaw. Kou menangis dalam sela-sela mencumbu bibirku, aku merasakan ia memeluku dian entah kapan dia sudah berbaring disampingku dan memeluku dengan erat.

Seketika ia menghentikan ciuman kami dan mencium lembut leherku, dan memandangku dengan isakan yang masih terlihat jatuh disudut matanya, yang memancarkan iris warna merah-darah yang baru kusadari. Kepalanya berhenti diatas dadaku dan menempatkan kepalanya disana dan menangis dalam diam.

[ _Maaf tapi aku harus melakukanya]_

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar sedih, membuatku menyengit tak mengerti mengapa dia minta maaf padaku apa yang dia maksut.

' _Apa maksutnya'_

 _[Aku mengubah takdirmu dari garis yang ditentukan]_

Aku menatap sosoknya berada disudut kamar, memandangiku dengan sedih membuatku memandang bingung. Whujudnya yang nampak terlihat begitu samar-samar seolah memperjelas jika hanya aku yang menyadari keberadaanya. 'Mengubah?'

[ _Ia_ ]

Ia nampak mengangguk sedih dan menjawab biasa, setelah ini kau lah yang memutuskan jalanmu sendiri didunia ini. [Kau bukan hanya hidup demi fokusmu pada Yui namun untuk dirimu sendiri] ucapnya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dengan cara melenyapkan diri.

' _Shun'_

* * *

"Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui ketakutan saat sosok hitam dari alam tengah-tengah nampak mementalkan tubuh pemuda bersabit es itu. Meski Naoto tak terlihat mengalami luka yang berarti namun tetap saja 'Eve sang pemilih adam' itu terus berteriak cemas. Baik kangGou dan Naoto sudah melawan ratusan banyaknya mahluk hitam itu namun nampaknya mereka belum menemukan titik cerah menghadapi mereka dengan kemampuan keduanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yui,"Ucap Naoto menghelah nafas. Bersamaan sebuah sabitan senjata membuat Yui terkaget karna melihat KangGou berhasil menyabit mahluk kabut hitam yang akan menyerang Yui.

"Kita tak bisa lama-lama menghadapi mereka semua, kita harus sampai keportal yang benar,"Ucap KangGao yang melompat tinggi dan menarik Yui dalam pelukanya menghindari serangan mahluk hitam itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa,"

"Yui rasakan portalnya sekali lagi,"Ucap Naoto lalu merapal mantera memnyemburkan angin dan debur es kesekelilingnya menahan pergerakan musuhnya, bersamaan KangGou mengarakan senjatanya membabi buta melawan mahluk itu dengan jumblah yang tak terhitung.

"Portalnya disana,"Ucap Yui spontan menatap sebuah portal yang bergerak pelan namun diawasi oleh mahluk hitam lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Sial dijaga ketat, sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang kita incar,"Pekik Naoto kesal.

"Tak ada jalan kebelakang, kabur juga percuma,"Desis Yui gemetar.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menerobos dia,"Ucap KanGou datar lalu menurunkan Yui disampingnya, juga menyiapkan Katanaya, dan bergerak mendekati Naoto. Ia juga mengarahkan senjata menebas dengan aura pedangnya.

"Baiklah,"Sungut Naoto dengan tatapan datar ia lalu memenculkan sebuah rantai bermantra dengan cepat menjulur kearah mahluk hitam dan lalu ketiganya berlari mendekat.

"Torbos sebelum dia bergerak,"Jerit Naoto.

"Suara gemuru terdengar lewat erangan melawan dari mahluk hitam namun dengan cepat ketiganya melewati penghalau dan mereka berhasil memasuki portal.

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Senin-2-April-2018]


	14. Chapter 14

_Ini menghindari segala playgiat masalah yang pernah kami dapatkan, dan saya sebagai penulis merasa rugi sekali jadi mohon pengertian teman-teman. Ini juga saya setting berlaku di Fanfiction untuk dikunci agar tidak di playgiat juga._

 _Saya Lightning Shun_  
 _I love you all, Happy reading!_

* * *

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 14 : (Promest)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

Yui Pov :

Sekelilingi pandanganku memutih, entah langit-langit yang ada diatasku atau bawaku yang terpijak hanya sebuah bayang putih dan hampa. Aku menatap sekeliling berharap menemukan Naoto-kun untuk membuat kondisi mentalku lebih baik.

"Naoto-kun,"Mataku membulat menatap sosok seorang pria yang kucari nampak terkapar dan sosok KangGou pria yang sempat menolong kami ada disana, dan menahan tubuhnya membuatku histeris juga ketakutan.

* * *

Normal Pov :

"Dia diserang saat kita menerobos portal tadi,"Ucap KangGou menatap datar. Pria yang tak sadarkan diri dipangkuanya. Ia lalu beralih pada Yui yang lalu berjongkok memeriksa wajah Naoto yang memucat dengan isakan.

"I-ini tak mungkin, hiks,"Yui menatap sedih wajah Naoto yang tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka besar yang muncul dari kepala dan darah yang merembes dari luka kepala dan mulutnya.

"Biarkan dia,"Desis KanGou menatap serius. "Karna kita sudah menemukan apa yang kalian berdua cari,"Ucap KanGou menatap kearah lain, membuat Yui beralih pada sesuatu yang dilihat oleh KanGou.

Sosok pria bersurai pirang, berkulit pucat nampak tertidur mengambang ditengah sebuah pusaran kecil angin mengitarinya dengan lembut, dengan sebuah rantai membelitnya hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan,"Ucap KangGou menatap tajam Yui. Sementara Yui bangkit menatap sosok tubuh pria bersurai kuning itu, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kumohon bangunlah,"Yui bergerak mendekatinya, lalu mengelurkan tanganya kedepan. "Hei bangunlah,"

 _[Siapa?]_

Suara pelan melemah terdengar, membangunkan kesadaraan si surai kuning, bersamaan mata birunya menatap Yui dengan tatapan bingung.

 _[Kau siapa?]_

"Aku Yui Kimori, dan kau harus bangun sekarang,"Ucap Yui menatap dengan tatapan gelisah. "Mereka menunggumu, dan kau harus kembali pada mereka yang menunggumu,"Desisnya lagi.

 _[Apa yang kamu bicarakan?]_

"Aku dikirim oleh seseorang, dan untuk menemukanmu,"Ucap Yui dengan tatapan sedih, menatap serius. "Kembalinya dirimu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan takdir sudariku,"Ucap Yui.

 _[Sudari?]_

"Kami memang bukan dari 'ibu yang sama' semula dia hanyalah teman bagiku. Namun lambat laun aku mengenalnya, dia merubah kelemahanku dan ketakutanku,"Ucap Yui ada senyuman sedih diperlihatkanya. "Dia berharga untuku,"Ucap Yui.

 _[Berharga]_

"Bukankah kau juga ditunggu oleh orang yang mengashimu didunia nyata maka bangunlah," Ucap Yui menatap senduh, pria itu.

 _[Tak ada yang menungguku]_ ucapnya dengan sedih serta menyiratkan keputusasaan dirinya. _[Adaikan aku terbangun maka kenyataan akan sama saja dengan kehampaan]_.

"Kau bisa,"

 _[AKU TAHU APA TENTANG AKU! AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN SEMUANYA]_ Desisnya terdengar nyaring dengan suara keras. _[AYAHKU/IBUKU BAHKAN KELUARGA UTAMA KLAN UZUMAKI]_ Desisnya terdengar putus asa, membuat Yui terdiam.

"Maafkan aku..."Yui menundukan wajahnya memandang tanah. "Aku memang tak bisa menyalahkanmu akan semua yang terjadi, bahkan aku tak mengetahui namamu,"Ucap Yui menatap sendu. "Sejak kecil aku tak dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang utuh, aku tak pernah merasakan belaian kedua orang tua kandung sejak aku dilahirkan,"

[¿]

"Semua itu sangat berat bagiku aku mengakunya, dimana hari kesepianku saat melihat kebersamaan mereka dengan utuhnya keluarga itu, namun sosok penyemangatku ayah baptisku memberikanku cahaya dan membuatku bisa menahan semua dengan tegar,"

[ _Tapi aku]_

"Aku percaya kau bisa,"Ucap Yui. "Kalau bagimu kau tak berarti didunia maka temukan kebahagian itu, temukan itu dan berjuanglah hadapi semua itu,"

 _[...]_

"Dengar semua masalah memang tak bisa dihadapi dengan mudah, akan tetapi saat keyakinan dan ketabahan kita diuji, maka ketika kita berhasil untuk melaluinya kita akan memetik hasil terbaik untuk itu,"

[ _Uji_ ]

"Aku percaya padamu..kau bisa bangkit lagi, kalau aku yang lemah ini bisa mencoba melewati masalah, dan mulai mempercayai seseorang mengapa tidak denganmu,"Isak Yui menatap pria bersurai itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku percaya, karna tangan-tuhan selalu bersama kita,"

Suara isakan Yui yang cengeng terdengar, membuat hati pria pirang tergetar bersamaan sebuah bayangan ilusi, seorang gadis bermata lavender menatapnya dengan senduh meminta harapan.

 _'Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun kau pasti kembali padaku'_

 _[Hinata]_

Suara lemah Pria yang bernama Naruto terdengar miris, bersamaan uluran tangan Yui padanya.  
"Ayo kita kembali,"Ucap Yui menatap penuh harap, sebuah senyum dilebarkan dan uluran tanganya semakin dikerahkan.

 _[Ia kau benar]_

* * *

Suara hembusan nafas terdengar disebuah ruangan altar dimana terdapat Yui dan Naoto yang tak sadarkan diri, keduanya dililitkan benang merah yang tersambung satu sama lain, diatas lantai bersimbol sihir. Shun menatap sendu kearah salah satu lilin yang menyala memandangnya kosong.

' _Shun_ '

Suara Sakura membuatnya teringat kejadian, saat ia menjenguk gadis itu dikediaman Mukami, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan membuat hatinya ngilu dan bergetar sakit, kejadian ini bukan hanya membuat perasaanya gelisa tapi keadaan ini juga menghancurkan mental Mukami Kou.  
"Padahal aku yang memberimu penawaran untuk mengagalkan takdirmu agar kau bisa memilih,"Desis Shun menatap sedih dan pikiranya kemana-kemana."Meski ini berat untukku aku harus melakukanya, demi dirimu,"

UHK!

Shun merasakan sesak nafas berulang kali dan menutup mulutnya terbatuk, mata hijaunya menyengit suram saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya.  
"Kau tak boleh tumbang sekarang, kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Benarkan Eras?!,"

* * *

Sebuah ledakan cahaya muncul diatas lambang serta mengagetkan Shun, cahaya putih yang menyebar diruang altar dengan sebuah getaran terasa menusuk kulit. 'Mereka kembali' mata hijaunya menyengit saat cahaya memunadar, kondisi tubuh Naoto yang terbaring semula tak memiliki bekas lebam, berubah membiru disebagian wajahnya dan memuntahkan darah, Sosok Yui yang awalnya juga tertidur dengan tenang terbangun dari kesadaranya dengan wajah pucat menandakan keduanya sudah kembali kealam tengah-tengah.

"Shun-san, Tolong Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui tiba-tiba tersirat cemas dan Shun segera menyadari kondisi yang terjadi. Ia lalu ikut bangkit mendekati Tubuh Naoto yang tak sadarkan diri Shun malah mengabaikan Rasa sakit yang sedang ia terima, demi menolong Naoto lebih dulu.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Shun datar, lalu menyalurkan tenaga penyembuhan kedada dan perut Naoto. Ia memang sudah memprediksi keadaan yang kurang baik dalam Fokus ini, tak akan berjalan semudah itu, ia akan menayakan soal Fokus Yui nanti disaat yang tepat.

Belum cukup masalah yang terjadi saat Yui dan Naoto kembali kedunia nyata, sebuah portal asing muncul dan menghancurkan segel lapisan altar, suara angin gaduh kembali terjadi membuat lampu-lampu lilin mati dan berjatuhan, sesajien, patung-patung keyakinan nampak retak dan dupa-dupa nampak terpelanting. Menyikapi masalah ini Yui reflex memeluk tubuh Naoto yang tak berdaya sementara Shun bangkit dan menciptakan kekkai melindung mereka bertiga.

[Tein Seino na Age Shi Yenki!]

Reflex cahaya hijau samar mengeluar membentuk barrier disekitar tubuh Shun, tangan kosongnya dikepalkan kuat kearah sekitar membuat pergerakan barang kembali menenang, sampai kemunculan pria berambut abu-abu yang bernama Shirou KangGou hadir dengan sosok yang nyata.

"Kau?!,"Desis Shun datar menatap wajah KangGou dan dipandang hanya merespon dengan raut senduh, padanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Eras,"Desisnya. Lalu beralih pada tubuh Naoto yang masih tergeletak namun terlihat lebih buruk. "Aku menandai tubuhnya sebelum mereka pergi, Bawahanmu sangat berguna, aku salut dia bisa bertahan dari serangan ' _Shadow_ ', Aku akan membantumu,"Ucap KangGou.

"Shun-kun tubuh Naoto-kun semakin dingin,"Desis Yui.

"Mari kita lakukan, setelah itu aku akan mengintrogasimu, ada kepentingan apa Seorang dewa Air mencari Seorang Mantan Dewa yang terbuang ini,"Ucap Shun berbalik bersamaan Tubuh Naoto terangkat secara tiba-tiba atas bantuan cahaya yang melayang membawanya keluar dari ruangan, melihat itu Yui bergerak mengikuti Shun dan diekori oleh KangGou.

Setelah itu Naoto ditempatkan disebuah kamar, yang menjadi kamar pribadi yang biasanya Naoto pergunakan selama ia tinggal di dimensi pribadi Shun. Selama berjam-jam Shun mengulir hawa-hitam akibat serangan parah yang, menyerang Naoto. Beberapa kali Naoto mengalami batuk darah-hitam akibat dampak negatif aura serangan itu, atas bantuan KangGou yang mampu mengunakan element Air untuk penyembuhan semua bisa ditangani dengan tepat.

"Aneh sekali dia bisa menerima dampak separah itu meski sejatinya, bawahmu ini adalah seorang Turunan Iblis,"Ucap KangGou saat memeriksa detak jalur hidupnya masih terdetak lemah. Sebagai Iblis terkadang serangan dari 'Shadow' yang bangkit dari jiwa tersesat dipenuhi hawa benci, mungkin jadi mangsa empuk untuk Naoto bukan malah melukainya.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun menjadikan dia Budak atau bawahanku, Rain,"Desis Shun tajam menatap KangGou. "Dia adik bagiku, meski sejak aku menemukanya ia bersumpah akan selalu menjadi salah satu Guardianku, aku malah semakin menyayanginya sebagai keluargaku. Tidak perduli jika aku keturunan dewa atau dia seorang iblis,"Desis Shun cetus ia mengusap rambut Naoto dan menghelah nafas lega.

"Hatimu tak pernah berubah tetap selalu baik dan melindungi mereka yang bergerak disampingmu, andai saja ribuan tahun lalu Dewa itu tidak menjebakmu dengan tuduhan yang tak terbukti. Kau dan Dewi Aiden pasti sudah akan-"Ucap KangGou membuat Shun menatapnya Tajam.

"Cukup Rain, jangan dibahas lagi Ribuan tahun sudah lewat dan aku tak mau membahanya lagi,"Ucapnya. "Semua sudah berubah,"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus membelanya Eras, meski dia sudara kembarmu sendiri kau bersediah mengalah dan rela dibuang dari alam-langit,"Desis Rain menyengit. "Bahkan kau membuang gelar sebagai dewa Gerbang,"Jelasnya.

KRET!

Sebuah suara terdengar membuat respon kedua pria itu menatap kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat sosok Yui ditemani para Orb memasuki ruangan dengan canggung dan Yui tengah membawa basin berisi air serta lap baru, karna basin air sebelumnya sudah sangat kotor tercampur darah serta keringat.

"Ano...aku pergi mencari air,"Ucap Yui memandang canggung sosok Shun dan KangGou secara bergantian. "Para Orb membantuku,"Ucap Yui yang mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi mistis tempat ini.

"Tentu saja,"Ucap Shun tersenyum memandang Yui. "Terimakasi atas bantuanya, Yui,"Ucap Shun membuat Yui mengangguk tersenyum, saat Yui terus berjalan melewati keduanya menuju kasur Naoto.

Kehebohan nampak terjadi dikediaman tuan rumah 'Kino LionHearts' lebih tepatnya, ini terjadi pada ruangan Laboratory pribadi Kino. Semua orang nampak terkaget luar biasa, itu terjadi pada Shikamaru dan Kino yang melihat hal ini dari dekat.

Sosok Pria bersurai kuning yang selama ini terlelap, telah terbangun dari atas pembaringanya. "Kau terbangun Naruto,"Ucap Kino menghelah nafas.

"Kino,"

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Kamis-5-April-2018]


	15. Chapter 15

I lo _ **ve you all, Happy reading!**_

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 15 : (Aliansi Uzumaki)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

 **Yui Pov :**

"Sepertinya mengumpulkan rekan tidak menyulitkan untukmu Reiji,"Ucap sebuah suara terdengar datar, membuat seseorang yang mendengar itu mendengkus tidak baik.

"Sementara ini kita bisa mengendalikan beberapa Kaum atas untuk melakukan perlindungan pada keluarga mereka selama perang ini,"Desis Reiji tajam. "Kita butuh itu untuk menarik kepercayaan itu saat agar mereka siap kehilangan nyawa untuk kita,"Ucap Reiji menatap lurus sosok itu, raut Tak senang Shuu nampak terlihat begitu.

"Personality dan juga pacuan kemauan butuhkan untuk sesuatu, sama dengan perang,"Karl terlihat datang melewati pintu ruangan memandang dua putranya yang sedang berbicara. "Ketika kalian akan membinasakan orang lain, maka kalian harus memacu pacuan serta kemauan untuk membinasahkan lawan mereka, dan Reiji memacuh keinginan para Kaum yang menolak kudeta dan menolak kaum Ura mengambil alih semuanya, dan memberi kita pasukan untuk mengimbang Klan Ura,"Jelas Karlz serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Subaru,"Tanya Ayato yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan datar, menatap Ayah dan sudaranya.

"Masih sedang mengintai dan aku harap emosinya masih bisa dikendalikan saat ini,"Ucap Shuu.

"Dimana Raito kurasa ada baiknya ia pergi mencari Subaru, meski santai dia bisa menenangkan pengamuk satu itu,"Ayato dengan pandangan cetus.

"Tenang saja aku sudah memintanya menyusul Subaru,"Ucap Raito dengan tatapan lelah kantung matanya nampak terlihat lebih dalam dari sebelum dia menjadi seorang 'MindBreaker' untuk pasukan yang mereka pegang.

"Perang akan segera terjadi lalu apa kau sudah bicara dengan Naoto, dengan kabar Kue serambi,"Ucap Ayato cetus lalu melirik Shuu. "Juga si Gulali itu,"

"..."Reiji menghelah nafas dengan gusar. Lalu kembali menatap ponsel untuk kesekian kalinya, akan tetapi Ponsel miliknya tak menunjukan pesan dari nomor yang diinginkan. "Dia belum menghubungiku baik lewat media atau sihir,"Ucapnya datar.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke masion, aku khawatir jika ada yang menerobos selama kita pergi "Ucap Shuu dengan wajah tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana Ayahanda?!,"Tanya Reiji dengan pandangan serius. Sementara Karl nampak memandang salah satu dari mereka yang akan mengunjungi rumah, (Terkecuali, Kanato, Subaru dan Raito)yang tak ada ditempat.

"Tak ada pilihan yang lain ,"Ucap Karl dengan pandangan datar, suka tak suka keberadaan putra-putra harus tetap ada disekitar dewan untuk menjaga para pasukan mereka. "Shuu dan Ayato kalian tetap disini, kau bawa beberapa pasukan untuk menuju masion,"Ucap Karz menatap datar.

 **[Kediaman Mansion Sakamaki.]**

Seperti yang diketahui jika Noir memasang Klon apinya, merubah sosok Yui dan Naoto menghindari kecurigaan, kedua klon apinya nampak terlihat berusaha nampak terlihat wajar dimata semua pelayan dan penjaga, sementara Noir sendiri memutuskan duduk santai diatas atap memandang suasana Mansion yang tenang tampa musuh. Ia berharap tak ada masalah pada Shun yang aneh beberapa hari sebelum, gadis merah-muda datang menemui Shun.

 _'Meski aku tahu garis besarnya apa bisa masalah ini diselesaikan'_

Noir membuang pandanganya datar menuju hamparan padang bunga diatas atab dengan pandangan mendengkus lelah, ia lalu hendak membuat portal meninggalkan dimensi itu namun ia berhenti bergerak saat merasakan sebuah pergerakan aura mengerikan muncul dikediaman Sakamaki.

"URA!,"Desis Noir tajam ia lalu meninggalkan tempat ia berpijak lalu bergerak lebih dekat dengan mereka, terlihat sekitar 40 orang mengenakan seragam hitam tengah menyebar ke sekitar secara mengendap-ngendap. "Apa yang incar sekarang aura mereka datang dengan maksut yang tidak baik, mari kita lihat," Suara desisan panjang terdengar keras, dari kediaman Sakamaki suara kasar benda jatuh dan teriakan para pelayan nampak terdengar tak lama ketika mereka memasuki wilayah kediaman.

Noir bangkit dari posisi memantaunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah percikan bola api ditanganya, lalu mengarahkan pada Pemimpin pasukan yang URA bawa, membuat ia geram. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, apa bagus dan sopan jika seorang masuk dengan tidak tutup pintu dulu,"Ucap Noir pelan ia berdiri mendarat mulus dari lantai lima.

"Kau siapa?!,"Tatap pemimpin mereka dengan menyengit. Membentuk pola yang siaga sebelum api bergerak membesar mengarah pada mereka bagai meteor kecil kelawan.

 **[Beberapa menit ditempt yang berbeda]**

 **Pov Sakura.**

Tubuhku sangat lemah aku meruntuki berjam-jam aku tak bisa mengerakan tubuhku membuatku kesal luar biasa, aku mencoba bangkit secepat mungkin namun aku hanya bisa mengerakan dan jemariku dengan Slow.

 _Bangun_

Aku berusaha mengerakan tubuhku yang hanya terlihat bergetar membuat Kou menyadarinya membuat dia senang sekaligus panic melihat kondisiku yang terbangun, aku harus sadar dan melakukan sesuatu aku bisa saja membiarkan tubuhku beristerahat dan kantuk melahapku lagi.

 _Kumohon bergerak, Bangun._

Meski sempat tertidur sedikit aku mendapat Pengelihatan masa depan mimpi tentang hal mengerikan jika klan URA akan membantai seluruh klan yang berpengaruh, didunia bawah dan hal itu akan membuat kehancurkan banyak nyawa tak berdosa dalam perang pada nyawa-nyawa yang tak berdosa akan jatuh saat bulan merah dihari akhir. Sang Eve akan terbunuh sebagai tumbal dan piala kemenangan Ura akan berkuasa setelah mendapatkan melewati kudeta itu.

 _Tidaaaakkkk...bangguuun!_

Tatapan sedih Kou yang menatapku dengan cemas membuatku teringat pada Shun, Ya penyihir tak adalah sosok salah satu dewa waktu yang menemuiku beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum aku terlelap, mata sedihnya seolah membuatku merasa familiar denganya saat pertama pertemu, membuatku merasa sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku menitis sebagai Sakura.

 **[** _ **Maaf tapi aku harus melakukanya]**_

Apa yang dia maksutnya. Apa kemunculanya beberapa jam yang lalu untuk membuka kemampuanku melihat masa depan atau maksut yang lain, memang sejak ingatanku yang terdalam sudah terbuka aku telah menerima semua ingatanku sebagai 'Aiden' untuk tubuhku yang sekarang, kekuatanku juga terbuka secara perlahan dan aku ingin tetap merahasiakan jati diriku membuatku memutuskan datang padanya untuk menutup kekuatanku.

Tapi kenapa kekuatanku justru bertambah kuat bukankah aku sudah mendapat kekkai darinya, apa dia masih memegang janjinya padaku apa Eras mengingkari perjanjian itu.

 _BANGUNNNN_

Aku menghelah nafas saat merasakan wajah Kou semakin cemas melihat tubuhku yang bergetar, ia memanggil Yuuma yang juga memegangiku, dan Ruki yang memeriksa kondisiku yang terlihat mengenjang. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kondisi tegang yang terjadi sebelum Azusa nampak masuk dengan wajah horror dengan tampang tergesa-gesa dan berbicara pelan sampai-sampai sulit bagiku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

 _BERGERAKLAHHHH_

Aku terfokus mengigit lidahku sampai berdarah mencoba segalanya untuk bangun dari tubuh lemah ini, aku segera melakukan sesuatu agar tak ada akhir yang menyedihkan kalau perlu aku bisa menyerahkan nyawaku untuk Yui untuk memenuhi janji Eve mencap Adamnya. Yui tak boleh menghilang demi keseimbangan dua dunia dia adalah Queen dan takdirnya harus terjadi.

Ratu yang akan menjaga keseimbangan dunia manusia dan dunia lain.

 **PRANGGGGG!**

Hawa mengerikan membuat mataku terbuka perlahan, bersamaan sebuah pecahan kaca pecah dikamar ini dengan para pasukan berjubah hitam masuk dengan senjata siap digunakan menyerang Kou dan yang lainya, sampai sosok seorang berambut butut ayam, berambut Raven angkat bicara dengan sinis.

"Kami menginginkan Haruno Sakura, Serahkan dia baik-baik atau kalian binasa,"

 _Apaaaa!_

Suara gasrak - gusruk markas sementara yang digunakan Sakamaki menampung tentara dari berbagai kaum nampak berdatangan, tidak hanya tentara yang dikerahkan tapi para petinggi dari visi kaum yang sebagian kaum mandiri menghadiri pertemuan demi pertemuan untuk membicarakan aliansi besar-besaran untuk menyelamatkan kaum mereka dari para klan Ura, mereka tidak siap menjadi budak dari bangsa siluman bermata terkutuk yang tak berperasaan itu. Hal ini memang sudah membuat heboh markas besar ditambah pertemuan kali ini nampaknya terganggu dengan kemunculan kaum yang memaksa masuk kedalam base.

Sosok seorang lelaki yang mengunakan Tux berjalan sendirian, menuju ratusan senjata yang memblokade didepan gerbang dan dengan penjagaan yang super ketat.  
"Siapa kau! Orang luar tak boleh memasuki tempat ini begitu saja,"Beberapa kaum penyihir bergerak bersamaan nampak mengacungkan senjata namun pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Katakan pada pemimpin kalian, Aku Uzumaki Naruto, menyatakan siap beraliansi dengan kaum lain demi berperang dengan URA,"Teriakan disertai alunan yang masih terlihat tena  
ng nampak membulatkan mata semua orang yang mendengarkan nama 'UZUMAKI' menatap dengan pandangan Ngeri.

"UZUMAKIIIII!,"

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Sabtu-14-April-2018]**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 15 : (Aliansi Uzumaki 2)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

Normal **Pov :**

Suara tenang terdengar datar, samar-samar disebuah ruangan yang nyatanya dipenuhi beberapa orang dalam meja bundar berlingkar elips yang terisi sekitar 20 persisi kiri dan kanan, mereka ada 40 orang jika dilihat dari jumblah perkepala, yang menghadiri pertemuan itu.

"Aku lega kalian hadir disini,"Karlz memulai pidatonya dengan tatapan tenang, menatap setiap orang disana yang merupakan wakil penting setiap ras didunia bawa yang siap membantu memerangi kudeta tersebut. "Ini bukan kali pertama dalam ratusan tahun kita berkumpul seperti ini, tapi ini demi kelangsungan ras kita masing-masing,"Ucap Karlz terdengar serius.

Karlz memandang wajah-wajah yang menunggu ucapan serta penjelasanya, ia menghelah nafas dikala ia, memandang sosok tidak biasa mencuri pandang pada sosok tak terduga turut hadir pada pertemuan ini. Ras dari Klan Uzumaki pengguna jiwa shinto dan penyegel rubah Suci, yang merupakan salah satu pusat tiang keseimbangan dunia bawa, yang membuat keamanan dunia bawa selalu terjaga dan tiada konflik, namun kabar duka datang saat kedua pemimpinya Minato serta Kushina yang wafat dalam tragedi ledakan, banyak orang-orang hebat dari Klan itu meninggal, serta pangeran Klan Naruto Uzumaki menghilang. Setelah beberapa tahun ini kelompok itu nampak tercerai berai dan siapa yang sangka jika sang Pangeran yang ditetapkan menghilang kini muncul sendiri dan menyatakan akan ber Aliansi dengan Klan Sakamaki, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.  
Dan tak disangka Naruto juga memanggil keluarga _Lionhearts_ kesini, bersamanya yang merupakan klan yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakamaki yang sama-sama memiliki Darah keluarga Vampir bangsawan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika mereka selalu berbeda pendapat, karna sejak Sakamaki menjadi pemimpin Vampire bangsawan, Lionhearts juga menentang hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membahasnya, agar tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sangat amat berharga ini untuk kita, mereka mungkin saat ini bergerak memburu kita saat kita sedang melakukan pertemuan,"Jelas salah satu petinggi.

"Sebelum pidato tersampaikan, saya ingin menjelaskan mengapa saya selamat dari ledakan dan bisa berada disini, aku yakin kalian bertanya tanya soal itu,"Ucap Naruto datar memperbaiki duduk sandaranya.

"Wah sepertinya menarik,"Ucap salah satu petinggi dengan penuh minat sebelum berpaling menatap sosok sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja pangeran Uzumaki silahkan berbicara,"Kini Karlz nampak mengangguk tenang mengintrupsi permintaan Naruto.

"Sebelum sebagian keluargaku tewas, kami sedang menghadiri rapat perdamaian perluasan didunia bawah, disebuah gedung distrik disebelah selatan _Underground_ yang sistemnya belum merdeka dan beberapa suku terpencil diperjual belikan sebagai budak disana,"Jelas Naruto menatap serius semua yang hadir. "Akan tetapi ternyata mata-mata URA memberi informasi dimana kami akan menandatangani surat perdamaian dan mereka meledakan tempat itu,"Ucal Naruto yang menatap sedih dengan ingatn detik-detik bersama orang tuanya teringat dikepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana anda bisa selamat?,"Sekarang pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Naruto yang kembali menghelah nafas.

"Aku selamat oleh Kekkai Sihir terakhir Ayah dan ibuku sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, membuatku tidak terkena dampak ledakan, namun karna kejadian itu aku mengalami koma panjang, dan ditempatkan dikediaman _LionHearts_ yang merupahkan klan vampire yang menjadi keluarga jauh, ia memindahkanku serta keberadaanku ditutup oleh siapapun,"Desis Naruto penuh benci dan dendam Kusumat. Sementara Kino hanya mengangguk mempertegas ucapan Naruto adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu bagaimna anda yakin jika tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki yaitu orang tua anda, dibunuh oleh Klan Ura?,"Tanya Karlz yang kini menatap serius.

"Karna aku melihat Itachi dan mengenali sihir Peledak dari bermata terkutuk itu,"Jelas Naruto membuat semua menatap penuh minat, sesekali suara bisikan dari berbeda-beda dengan pendapat masing-masing.

 **[Sakura here]**

Suara desisan air terdengar pelan, gesekan selimut tersigap sosok Sakura terbaring disebuah kamar yang bukan dikamar milik kediaman Mukami, suasan terlalu remang-remang sedikit pencayahan membuatnya tidak tahu ia dimana.

"Kau sudah bangun,"Sebuah suara pelan terasa begitu Familiar baginya, sebuah cahaya lilin terlihat dibalik remangnya kamar, menunjukan figur sesorang, yang memiliki mata Kotome merah dengan gradiasi titik koma, lalu meletakan lilin itu disamping tempat tidur yang Sakura tiduri. ", _Itachi_ ," Desis Sakura dengan mulut yang terkaku.

"Sepertinya adiku berhasil membawamu kemari tampa hambatan,"Jelas Itachi sembari tersenyum.

' _Apa maumu'_

"Tak ada yang khusus namun dirimu sangat Khusus untuku, kau tahukan bagai mana aku berusaha menggunakan kekuatanku untuk terlahir menjadi mahluk siluman dunia bawa mengejar dirimu, setidaknya ini sangat setimpal dengan apa yang aku harapkan,"Desisnya tersenyum sinis.

 _'Aku ingat siapa dirimu, kau juga dewa seperti aku kau adalah Dewa Tengu penjaga Gunung suci'_ Desis Sakura saat ingatanya teringat saat ia sebagai Dewi Aiden, Itachi adalah Rengkarnasi Dewa yang pernah hidup satu dunia denganya, tapi kenapa pria dewa penjaga gunung Suci itu disini.

"Aku senang kau mengingatku, begitu pula perasaanku sampai saat ini sama seperti yang dulu,"Jelas Itachi dengan tanganya mengelus pipi Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, bersamaan menunjukan bertapa intimnya tatapanya, namun Sakura menatap dengan respon yang tidak sesuai dengan Itachi inginkan.

 _'Lepaskan tangan kotormu padaku, apa kau bisa menyatakan hal itu dengan segala yang kau buat padaku, jangan bermimpi Dewa Tamak'_

Emosi Sakura terlihat membara dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Itachi menunjukan senyuman Seringai secara misterius, ia selalu berpikir positif untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. "Apa sikap dinginmu tak akan berubah bahkan kau menitis lagi dan lagi pada tubuh manusia fana ini,"Ucapnya Sarkatis.

' _Aku tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu meski aku menitis dalam tubuh manusiaku'_

Desis Sakura datar seketika raut kemarahan serta percikan api kekesalan terlihat diraut wajahnya. "Lalu apa kau masih tetap menyimpan hatimu padanya,"Ucap Itachi pada Sakura.

 _'Apa maksutmu'_

Ucapan Sakura membuat Itachi terpanah, sepersekian detik sebelum padanganya mentap girang, seolah mendapat **_Jactpot_**.

"Menarik sekali, Rupanya ada beberapa ingatan yang sengaja tak dirilis ditubuh Fana-mu,"Desisnya penuh kemenangan.

' _Ingatan tentang Siapa!'_

Sebuah Portal muncul dikediaman Mukami, sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya sebuah kamar yang hancur dan berantakan beberapa sosok seseorang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan dengan darah dimana-mana. "Mereka sudah mati,"Sosok KanGou menatap salah satu tubuh Kou yang terlihat sangat parah lukanya, dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Mereka masih bisa diselamatkan, setidaknya kita datang lebih cepat, Rainess kau bisa membantuku kan,"Ucap Shun memandang serius.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka,"Ucap KanGou dengan sebuah gumpalan air pada tanganya nampak, membentuk bulatan biru. "Namun aku bisa membuat nyawa ditubuh mereka tetap utuh meski mereka sudah dinyatakan wafat,"Ucap KanGou. "Orion munkin bisa membantu mereka untuk hidup, namun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil,"Ucap KangGou lalu menyihir ke-empat tubuh mukami dalam gumpalan es kristal yang membeku.

"Tengu sudah bergerak! Dan Aiden pasti sudah berada didalam jangkauanya,"Ucap Shun.

"Jadi bagaimana Eras?,"Tanya KangGou dengan tatapan datar, menatap tubuh tak berdetak milik Mukami bersaudara. "Apakah kemungkinan Aiden mengetahui semuanya dari Tengu?,"Tanya KangGou.

"Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya, tapi yang harus kita lakukan membawa Aiden kembali,"Jawab Shun tegas. "Tak ku biarkan pengelihatan buruk itu terjadi,"Ucap Shun dengan pandangan penuh amarah, sementara KangGou hanya terdiam dia tahu, Shun sebenarnya sudah mencapai batasnya tapi memaksakan diri. Shun memasuki sebuah portal yang dipanggilnya sementara KangGou hanya menatap punggung bidang Shun bergerak menjauh.

' _Bagaim_ a _kau bisa berjuang seperti ini, untuknya! Sementara hasilnya justru tak akan berpihak padamu'_

KangGou lalu bergerak memasuki Portal mengikuti Shun dan menghilang dari kediaman Mukami, dilain tempat sebuah dunia bertatahkan cahaya dan langit berbintang diatasnya, nampak ada seseorang duduk diatas Singasana sebuah kursi kekuasaan, ia nampak duduk mengamati sebuah tongkat emas yang dipegangnya, namun pikiranya ditujukan untuk hal yang lain.

"Yang-mulia..,"Desis seseorang menatap datar mata sosok diatas tihtahnya, memperhatikan sosok wanita berambut ungu, berambut pendek mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, pemegang sebuah panah dan tempat busur dipunggungnya, ia berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangan dadanya, memandang sang Sang raja dari iris abu-abunya.

"Kau datang kesini untuk sesuatu Dewi Orion,"Ucap Bahamud memandang datar.

"Anda pasti paham betul yang ingin saya bahas Yang mulia,"Ucap Wanita bernama Orion, menatap serius tatapan tajam. "Kita tak mungkin selamanya menutupi semuanya,"Desisnya tajam.

 **[Yui here]**  
Yui terdiam menatap lesu memandang sosok Naoto yang tertidur, serta tak sadarkan diri, beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pergi Shun memintanya menjaga Naoto disini sebelum dia kembali, entah sejak tadi perasaanya semakin tak enak seolah akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Tuhan lindungilah kami semua,"Desis Yui dalam kegundaan beberapa ayat dilantunkanya dengan salip liontin ditanganya, berharap tuhan dan keyakinan yang ia percaya mampu memberikan dia sebuah titik cerah dan sebuah keajaiban untuk mereka, yang sedang diterpa sebuah Cobaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Yu-Yui,"Sebuah Panggilan lemah terdengar dari Suara Naoto yang tersadar membuat Yui menatap lengah dengan isakan kecil, menunjukan kelegaan biarpun sedikit. "Kenapa kau menangis,"Ucap Naoto lemah.

"Naoto-kun,"

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Sabtu-28-April-2018]**

 **#** ** _HaiVickyChouDisini :_**  
 ** _Hai semuanya, Vicky disini 😃😄_**  
 ** _Soo! Maaf atas keterlambatan part ini karna terjadi musibah pada listrik saya 😑. (#PLN GaLau) di minggu kemarin, sempat terjadi masalah kerusakan sambungan yang membuat pln mematikan sumber listrik beberapa hari, makanya jatwalnya dipotong dan saya meminta Noctis memosting cerita [Strong with your life dan Sun and Moon] minggu lalu, Ryou belum bisa memosting karna dia lumayan sibuk karna acara keluarganya membuat kami yang memosting cerita, jadi terimakasi atas dukunganya salam saya._**

 ** _Love you all 😚_**

 ** _By Vicky Chou_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 17 : (Kemarahan)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

 **Warning : beberapa adegan memiliki 20+ content (Berupa Sexsual narasi) author mohon kebijaksanaan pembaca dibawah umur, skip akan dimulai dari 》Start Skip《Sampai 》Skip end《 jadi jika memang ingin membaca bagian itu, ya resiko ditanggung anda masing-masing intinya sudah saya jelaskan.**

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup,"Ucap Yui memandang lega dan memeluknya singkat, lalu ia membantu Naoto bergerak dalam posisi duduk.

"A-Apa yang terjadi!,"Tanyanya mengerang agak sakit mencengram rambutnya, menatap Yui yang mengulurkan air minum dan diterimanya dengan cepat. "Terimakasi,"Jawabnya lagi dan meminum air secara perlahan.

"Kau terluka saat menolongku, saat berada dialam tengah-tengah,"Ucap Yui sementara Naoto membulat merasakan sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan.

"L-Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Misinya, apa berhasil apa misi itu gagal?,"Sekarang Naoto menatap horror Yui, yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lega.

"Semua lancar kita berhasil,"Ucapnya tersenyum lega menapik tatapan Horror Yui. Akhirnya Yui menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Yui kembali kedunia nyata, kemunculan KangGou dan juga penyembuhan yang dilakukan pada Naoto saat ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi begitulah Naoto-kun,"Jelas Yui mengakhiri sisi penjelasan panjangnya membuat Naoto memandang tenang.

"Jadi KangGou itu Rainess jelmaan si Dewa air,"Desis Naoto menatap datar, tak disangka menambah daftar dewa yang pernah dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dikepalanya. "Well jadi apa ada yang dikatakan aniki saat pergi,"Tanya Naoto melirik Yui.

"Tidak!, Dia hanya menyuruhku menjagamu disini,"Ucap Yui sebelum sebuah getaran diruangan membuat mereka terkaget, menyadari itu membuat Naoto langsung bangkit dari kasur memunculkan sabit besarnya ditanganya.

"Tidak, biasanya dimensi buatan seperti ini, bergetar dengan hebat,"Ucap Naoto lalu melangkah diikuti oleh Yui dibelakangnya.

Naoto bergerak menuju lorong rumah, dibalik bentuk rumah ini yang sederhana, terdapat banyak ruang rahasia dan bercabang diantara lorong, namun Naoto yang sudah menjadi pelayan Setia dari massa ribuan tahun. Tahu apa saja guna ruang rumah dimensi buatan milik Shun ini.

"Naoto-kun? Kita mau kemana?,"Tanya Yui menatap pundak lelaki didepanya.

"Aku mau ke ruang pribadi Aniki!, aku ingin mencari tahu,"Jawab Naoto serius. "Apa yang membuat dunia ini bergetar,"Ucapnya. Mereka bergerak perlahan bersamaan membuka sebuah pintu disudut ruangan dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan perpustakan mungil dengan disertai rak-rak buku dengan ornamen kayu camar yang wangi, beberapa dupa kayu manis tercium sangat wangi disekitar ini. Pandangan keduanya teralihkan pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja bundar kecil disamping sebuah sofa bludru coklat muda, disamping perapian.

Buku itu bergetar dan sebuah kristal biru kehijauan tergeletak disana, membuat Naoto-kun menatap benda itu penasaran dan menatapnya, dibuku itu terlihat sebuah lukisan wanita berambut merah muda, mengenakan haka kimono biru, dan selendang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, mata hijaunya nampak terlihat bahagia dipotret itu.  
Semakin dekat Naoto dengan Kristal itu, secara tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari tubuh Naoto memunculkan botol kecil kristal yang disegel oleh Shun ditubuhnya, keduanya langsung menyatuh dengan merubah isi botol berwarna seperti air jernih tampa warna.

"Naoto-kun apa yang terjadi,"Ucap Yui horror menatap Naoto, botol itu kembali menghilang diserap ditubuh Naoto.

"Aku tidak tahu Yui,"Ucap Naoto mengeleng, lalu memandang lukisan sosok itu terasa familiar.

"Naoto-kun,"Panggil Yui. "Aku ingin menemui Sakamaki bersaudara,"Jelas Yui membuat Naoto terserentak kaget. "Kita sudah meninggalkan kediaman, kita juga tak tahu dimana yang lain, misi dari Shun san juga berhasil, makanya a-ano tapi itu tak bisa karna kau terluka,"Ucap Yui bingung.

"Kau benar kita harus kembali pulang, aku akan membukakanmu portal kembali kerumah,"Jelas Naoto sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi lukamu,"Ucap Yui dengan muka khawatir dan penuh rasa ragu.

"Yui aku bukan Vampire yang sulit ber-regenerasi saat peristiwa bulan merah, aku ini adalah iblis aku tak terikat dengan element dunia, selain dark aura,"Jelas Naoto sembari tersenyum membelai surai pirang gadis itu. "Aku bisa meregenerasi sekalian berjalan pulang, jadi sebaiknya kita bergegas,"

Sebuah portal terbuka, bersamaan mantra singkat yang diucapkan Naoto, dari berbentuk bola kelereng dan membesar bagai lingkaran melayang, Naoto berjalan sembari mengandeng Yui agar tak terjebak pada pusaran waktu.

 **》Start Skip《**

"Huhuhuhuhu, ini sangat menarik kau tahu, kau mengetahui segalanya tentang ingatanmu, tapi beberapa sudut kecilnya tidak kau terima sepenuhnya,"

' _Apa tidak semua kuterima'_ Sakura tenggelam dangan rasa penasaran, akan tetapi Itachi justru tertawa sangat kuat dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Selain kau berdosa, ternyata Bahamud juga menekan sebagian ingatanmu ya, aku tak sangka ini terjadi pada Dewi dari penjaga gerbang yang selalu mendapat perhatian,"

' _Ingatan apa maksutmu'_ Sakura mencebik tak suka, setahunya seluruh ingatanya sudah dikembalikan tapi kenapa Itachi bilang ada ingatanya yang belum dirilis ditubuhnya.

"Haruskah aku jawab,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan Sarkatis, ia mendekat pada tubuh Sakura yang masih tidak bisa bergerak diatas kasur, serta memilin rambutnya, sesekali pemuda tampan itu mendekat untuk menghirup baunya dan menunjukan tanda kepuasan.

' _Menjaulah dariku'_

"Untuk apa aku menjauh, setelah sekian lama menunggu datangnya hari ini, mana bisa aku melepaskanmu lagi,"

' _Aku tidak menyukaimu, dan kau tahu alasanya'_

"Kau tahu jika meski kau merontak aku ingin memilikimu dengan utuh baik ditubuh manusiamu dan tubuh lamamu, kau,"Jelasnya menatap datar, matanya berubah warna menunjukan 3 koteme koma yang nampak berputar-putar, membuat Sakura spontan menutup matanya menghindari mata Itachi.

Sebuah sentuhan lunak terasa dari bibir lelaki tampan itu, membuat mata Sakura langsung terbuka mendapati bibirnya tengah dilumati oleh milik Itachi, mata merah kutukan itu memandang dengan divi Memakan dirinya, membuat Sakura mengidik tubuh manusianya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, memudahkan lelaki itu menyentuh dirinya, Itachi menjamah lembut rambut merah mudanya, lalu bibir yang semula mencumbu bibir Sakura ganas, beralih pada leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"Aaaah!,"

Sakura berhasil bersuara dan menjerit kesakitan merasakan deretan gigi serta rahang Itachi benar-benar mengigit perbatang Lehernya bertubi-tubi bersamaan lumatan-lumatan penanda yang sangat keras. Tubuh pria itu terasa panas saat ia merasakan dada bidang pria itu nampak bergesek diatas tubuhnya dan semakin panas lagi.  
Puas dengan banyaknya gigitan serta cupang dileher Sakura, membuat Naluri Itachi yang semakin besar mengiginkan sesuatu yang lebih memenuhi birahinya, ia membuka kancing demi kancing baju kemeja Sakura yang sebelumnya merupakan Kou saat pemuda itu mengganti bajunya untuk pengobatan dikediaman Mukami.

' _Hentikan tidaak!'_

Teriakan Sakura terdengar kembali, rontaan suaranya tertahan saat ia merasakan baju atasnya benar-benar terlucuti, menampakan vigur indah alami seorang wanita yang tak mungkin diabaikan seorang lelaki manapun. Itachi juga melepas Tux serta kemejanya sendiri dengan kasar membuang semua benda itu dilantai, Sakura menatap horror pada Itachi yang menapilkan tubuh indah bidang Itachi terexpos menggiurkan dengan deretan otot-otot terlatihnya, dikulit karamel putihnya yang juga tidak mungkin ditolak seorang wanita, namun bagi Sakura kondisi ini benar benar menakutkanya.

"AHGGG!,"

Sakura merasakan sakit saat merasakan gesekan lidah Itachi menuju daerah sensitiv bagian dadanya, lelaki berambut panjang itu mencumbunya dengan bergebu didaerah nirwana itu, ia menjilat mengisap, serta meninggalkan bekas gigitan luka membuat tubuh Sakura mengiggil takut, dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang secara bebas, desiran nafasnya terputus-putus serta jantung yang berdebar-debar.

' _Kumohoon hentikan semua ini Tenguuu!'_

Meski Suara dalam kepala Sakura terdengar, menolak Itachi pria tampan bergurat dibawah kantung mata itu, mengabaikan apa yang diinginkan Sakura, justru ia semakin ingin menyatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura diatas ranjang. Sebaliknya Sakura merasa putus asa ia berharap sebuah kematian akan lebih cepat sebelum Tengu (Itachi) merampas kehormatanya namun dewa kematian nampaknya tidak menginginkan kematianya segera.

Sakura menatap itachi tengah mengecup lembut daerah depan lehernya, meskipun gigitan itu tak seagersif sebelumnya tentu saja itu meninggalkan bekas yang tak hilang selama berhari-hari. Air mata Sakura semakin tumpah kelemahanya semakin terlihat samar, dan Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kepuasan.

Namun serpihan kenangan asing muncul tampa diundang. Menjadi sebuah pecahan siluet terpotong-potong mendengung diotak Sakura.

 _Sebuah senyuman seorang pria bersurai hijau panjang memenuhi memori itu, pria itu tersenyum bahagia diatas ranjang bersamanya, kebahagian itu begitu hangat mengisi kekosongan masing-masing ia menerima apa yang pria itu lakukan bahkan mereka melakukan_ ' _Penyatuhan_ '.

Namun pemandangan memori itu menghilang saat ia merasakan celana yang merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya menghilang, dan menemukan baik Tubuh Itachi mau pun tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak mengenakan apa-pun dan 'Penyatuan' akan segera terjadi.

'TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!,"

 **PRANGGGGGSSZZZZZ!**

Sebuah ledakan portal hijau terdengar ditengah ruangan, bersamaan memunculkan sesosok Shun yang keluar dari portal, dengan aura Emosi yang luar biasa, rambut panjang hitam miliknya nampak beterbangan indah melewati grafitasi berat, dari aura miliknya berwarna hijau yang seolah tak terkendali sekarang, kemunculanya justru menghentikan tindakan 'Penyatuan' Itachi tepat waktu.

"Wow kau datang untuk sesuatu, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami,"Ucap Itachi tersenyum dengan suara parau.

"Keparat kau Tengu! Kau benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan hidup!,"Shun menatap dengan tatapan benci, namun pandanganya menatap Sakura dengan wajah sakit, dan penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi kau mau mengunakan kekuatanmu? Apa bisa seorang dewa yang melarikan diri dari gelarnya. masih memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk mengangkat kembali senjatanya,"Tanya Itachi sarkatis pria tampa busana itu bangkit dari ranjang itu, menatap Shun sepenuhnya. "Bagaimana Eras,"

"Kelakuanmu tetap mengecewakan dari dulu sampai sekarang Tengu,"Desis KangGou menatap tajam, setelah ia keluar dari portal. "Akibat ambisi bodohmu banyak darah harus dikorbankan,"Ucapnya Sarkatis.

"Dewa Air yang bijaksana, Dan Dewa waktu yang menjadi pelarian, aku tak menyangka kau bergabung dengan Eras, Rainess,"Ejeknya.

"Bahkan langit dan tuhan pun melihat apa yang kau perbuat,"Desis KangGou lalu melirik Sakura diatas ranjang. "Bagaimana Eras, Aiden ada disini Juga,"Jawabnya.

"Bawa Sakura pergi dari sini, biar aku yang melawan Tengu,"Ucap Shun dengan rahang yang mengeras, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap sejadinya.

 **》Skip end《**

"Baiklah? Jika itu maumu," KangGou tak akan mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi melihat emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh rekanya tersebut.

 _ **Lembut atau kasar**_

Maka Shun yang akan memilih bertarung seperti apa, KangGou lalu berjalan begitu saja kearah ranjang, mengabaikan Itachi yang ada disana. "Aku tak perduli dengan duel macam apa yang terjadi, jadi biarkan aku membawa gadis itu keluar dari sini, dan silahkan bertarung sesuka kalian.

Pemuda berambut perak itu memunculkan air dari tanganya secara ajaib memunculkan Takana indah berantai ditanganya.

" **KONO THENSHI** ," Suara sabetan pedang miliknya mengema diudara, bersamaan suara air mengeluar dari sabetanya, seperti sebuah mata pisau tajam membuat Itachi menghindari sebelum serangan spontan itu mengenai kepala ranjang serta merusak tembok.

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya Eras,"Ucap KangGou seketika sudah ada disamping ranjang, sebelum sebuah jubah hangat panjang milik Shun terlempar kearahnya. Melihat Shun sang mematap tubuh telanjang Sakura dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

KangGou menghelah nafas, sebelum memakai kan jubah itu, ia mencoba memberikan mantra penyembuhan, dan juga mantra pengalihan agar tak ada yang menyadari luka memalukan itu. Ia lalu memakaikan Jubah dengan hati-hati karna menyadari setiap KanGou menarik atau mengubah posisi tubuh gadis itu menekik tampa suara, namun sebaliknya tubuh Shun sudah dalam batas normal.

' _Rainess_ ' Pinta Sakura.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengobatimu ditempat lebih baik,"Gumanya datar. "Kau masih punya urusan yang lebih penting,"Usai memasang jubah untuk Sakura ia lalu mengendong tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan.

Ia berjalan dalam diam melewati dua orang, dengan hawa pembunuh mengerikan disekitarnya, Itachi tak menahan kepergianya dan Shun tak berkata apa-pun. Semua nampak begitu diam bahkan suara jangkrik malam terlalu samar untuk disadari keberadaanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan cepat,"Ucap KangGou memandang Shun saat jarak mereka berdekatan, karna posisi Shun membelakangi portal itu. Sementara Shun hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan sakit sekali lagi dan itu tak bisa ditutupi dari pria itu, KangGou lalu menjauh bergerak menuju portal dan Sakura mengintip Shun dari cela bahu bidang milik KangGou sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang membuat ia terkejut sekaligus terpanah.

Aura hijau ditubuh Shun kian membesar, untaian surai rambut hitam panjang, terusan milik Shun nampak berubah secara perlahan, surai rambutnya berubah menjadi hijau seperti auranya.

[ **Dikediaman Sakamaki]**  
"Terlalu mudah,"Noir berdecih saat membanting mayat salah satu pasukan Ura yang tak bernyawa ditanah, ia memandang kondisi taman Sakamaki dipenuhi mayat-mayat dari mahluk hidup yang sebelumnya ia bunuh. "Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja, ini cukup membosankan,"Desisnya malas.

Ia tiba-tiba spontan berbalik menatap sebuah portal dan bereaksi datar setelah menyadari aura familiar yang tak mungkin tak dikenalnya. "Noir-nii,"Ucap Naoto keluar bersama Yui lewat portal itu.

"Aku sudah menadapat informasi kau terluka, tapi kenapa kau pulang kemari,"Ucap Noir memasang wajah kesal, sembari menarik paksa Sabit es milik iblis itu.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengobati ini sembari berjalan,"Ucap Naoto memasang tampang seperti anak kucing bersalah. "Maafkan aku,"Desisnya.

"Bukan waktunya memasang wajah merajuk seperti itu!,"Desis Noir datar, sebelum ia mengendong paksa iblis itu kegendonganya, lalu menyerahkan senjata Sabit itu pada Yui. "Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam aku mengobatinya dulu,"Ucap Noir melirik Yui yang langsung mengangguk setuju tampa komentar.

"Noir-nii kau tak perlu mengendongku aku bukan anak kecil,"Ucap Naoto meronta kecil memasang raut tidak senang.

Namun langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat sebuah portal lain muncul bersamaan kemunculan KangGou yang tengah berjalan membawa Sakura digendonganya.

"K-Kau!,"Mata Noir membulat cepat dengan tatapan terkejut menatap raut datar KangGou.

"Noir-nii kau mengenalnya,"Ucap Naoto memberikan raut bingung, begitu pula Yui.

"Bicaranya nanti saja,"Ucap KangGou menatap datar, sembari mencebik. " Aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengobatinya,"Lalu KangGou menatap Naoto seperti orang tua yang ingin mengamuki anaknya karna melakukan kesalahan fatal. "Juga bocah iblis pembangkang ini!,"

"EH!,"

Dan tatapan mengerikan juga mengeluar dari Noir padanya.

Sakura ditempatkan diranjang kamar Yui dan sementara Naoto ada ditempat yang sama dan dibaringkan diatas sofa panjang.

Pertama-tama KangGou memutuskan mengobati Naoto lebih dulu, dan meminta Yui membersihkan tubuh Sakura serta menganti bajunya sebelum dia mengobatinya, sementara Noir nampak mengawasi sekitar, jangan sampai musuh datang kembali, tampa sepengetahuanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ikut turun tangan Reiness,"Ucap Noir disela menatap Naoto yang sedang diobati.

"Menolong orang lain bukanlah salah 'Naga api' aku hanya bertindak seperti apa yang aku suka,"Desisnya datar saat serpihan air muncul ditlapak tanganya dan meresap kekulit Naoto, dan bercahaya kebiruan. "Aku justru tak menyangka kalian para Naga yang kaumnya tak suka terikat dengan orang lain, kau justru punya ikatan dengan iblis dan Dewa yang paling dianti kaummu,"Ucap KangGou sarkatis.

"Aku adalah aku, hukum kaumku tak berlaku diruang waktu, aku bebas memilih apa yang aku suka,"Ucap Noir tajam.

"Aku benci Naga, mereka tamak, menyebalkan, arogan, bahkan harga dirinya melebihi apa-pun,"Ucapan Sadis dari KangGou membuat raut Noir tak nyaman, bahkan Naoto merinding dengan hawa mengintimidasi milik Noir. "Akan tetapi aku lega, Shun memiliki teman yang setia padanya,"Jawab KangGou nampak serius mengobati Naoto.

"Dia tak pernah memintaku menjadi majikanya atau sebagai anak buahnya, ia justru meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa aku tolak, begitu pula pada Naoto benarkan?,"Hal itu membuat Iblis itu mengangguk. Mendengar KangGou tersenyum sembari meninggalkan Noir dan Naoto menuju ranjang Sakura, dimana gadis itu sudah dipakaikan pakaian dengan lebih layak dan dibaringkan lebih nyaman.

"Kita mulai Aiden,"

Tangan KangGou nampak bercahaya biru, dengan serpihan air, ia mencoba mengobati Sakura dengan tenaga lebih besar, membuat tubuh Sakura ngidik dan menjerit kesakitan. KangGou nampak meminta bantuan Noir, untuk menahan tubuh Sakura selama proses ini berlangsung, tenaga yang dan penyembuhan yang cepat dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa amat sangat ditubuh manusia Sakura.

Jeritan keras Sakura terdengar, dan terbawa kesudut mansion, sampai ditaman dimana Sakamaki Reiji baru sampai dikediaman berasamaan pemandangan banyaknya mayat yang tergeletak ditaman dan membuat ia dengan sigap mencari keberadaan para penghuni Mansion.

"Sakura...!,"

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Sabtu-4-mei-2018]**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayam**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 18 : (Pengakuan Reiji)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

Jeritan keras Sakura terdengar, dan terbawa kesudut mansion, sampai ditaman dimana Sakamaki Reiji baru sampai dikediaman berasamaan pemandangan banyaknya mayat yang tergeletak ditaman dan membuat ia dengan sigap mencari keberadaan para penghuni Mansion.

"Sakura...!,"

"Hei aku merasakan aura seseorang mendekat, bisakah kau memeriksanya,"Tanya KangGou menatap Noir.

"Biar aku saja!,"Ucap Naoto hendak bangkit dari sofa. Namun Yui menghentikanya.

"Tidak usah Naoto-kun, aku saja,"Ucap Yui bangkit lebih dulu bergegas menuju pintu keluar sendirian, ia berharap bisa memberikan penjelasan yang bisa diterima.

Lorong yang sepi langsung mempertemukan Yui dengan sosok Reiji, membuat putra kedua Sakamaki itu menyengit tajam. "Ada masalah apa Yui, kemana Sakura,"

"Kita harus bicara,"Ucap Yui.

"Jelaskan padaku!,"Teriak Reiji membuat Yui terserentak kaget, membuat Yui terdiam ditempat, namun kediaman Yui justru membuat Reiji semakin Agresif. "YUIII,"

" **Berhentilah berteriak!** ,"Yui nampak memandang tajam mata Reiji, dengan sebuah tatapan tegas yang tak pernah Yui tunjukan pada Sakamaki bersaudara, tatapan kemarahan emosional, dan tekanan. Yui tak pernah menunjukan tatapan seperti itu, pandangan ketakutan, frustasi selama ini nampak membuat Reiji tergugah. " **Sebaiknya anda tenang Reiji-san aku tak mau penyembuhan Sakura terganggu karna sisi tak sabarmu, kuharap kau mengerti Reiji-san,** "Yui memutuskan kontak mata Yui saat memandang sosok Noir muncul belakangnya.

"Maaf menyelah kurasa kau bisa mengerahkan pasukanmu didepan mengurus mayat-mayat disekitar, dan memenjara beberapa yang sebagian mereka masih hidup,"Ucap Noir.

"..."Reiji tak menjawab, namun sebuah aba-aba tanganya nampak memberikan isyarat pada pasukan 30 pasukanya yang nampak berpencar menyusuri seluruh rumah. Baik Yui dan Noir bergerak menuju ruangan Sakura, diikuti Reiji.

 **[Sakura Room]**  
Keheningan terjadi diruangan itu baik Naoto masih terbaring di Sofa, sementara KangGou nampak membantu Sakura bangun dari kasurnya secara perlahan.

"Maaf harus melakukan cara yang kejam dalam mengobatimu, tak ada cara instant dalam pengobatan sekejab mata bahkan tubuh manusiamu menolak energy-ku membuat rasa sakit semakin timbul,"Ucap KanGou kini menatap Sakura yang mulai bisa mengerakan seluruh sendinya, bahkan merespon gerak tubuhnya.

"Teri-ma-kasi...!,"Ucap Sakura dengan desahan nafas keras, Gadis itu memandang tubuhnya berkali-kali dan merasa lega dengan hilangnya bekas kejadian dikediaman Itachi.

"Jangan berterimakasi, mulai sekarang kembalilah kerencanamu, aku harus pergi sekarang,"Ucap KangGou cuek lalu menatap tiga sosok memasuki Ruangan, Noir kembali mendekati sofa dimana Tubuh Naoto terbaring, sementara Yui mendekati Sakura diikuti Reiji.

"Tunggu- Rainess, perubahan- Shun tadi itu, kenapa rambutnya,"Ucap Sakura membuat langkah KangGou terhenti.

"Sosok aslinya Eras memang berambut hijau, memangnya kau tak tahu aneh sekali..padahal dia adalah salah satu Dewa waktu yang hidup sebagai penjaga Kuil abadi, sama seperti diriku yang merupakan dewa Air,"Ucapnya menyengit.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan Eras saat menjadi manusia, dan baru beberapa kali mendengar Kisah hidupnya dari para Dewa tetua saat aku masih usia kecil,"Ucap Sakura.

"Haah..! Ooo,"Ucap KangGou singkat padat namun tak jelas. Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuat raut cueknya menjadi sedikit senduh. "Kalau begitu aku pamit,"Ucap KangGou mendengkus melengos mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Reiji dan menatap Noir acuh.

"Sakura!,"Ucap Reiji mendekat pada gadis bersurai Merah-muda itu, dengan tampang Khawatir dan memegang pipi pucat Sakura yang nampak dingin. "Apa semua baik-baik saja,"Tanyanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja,"Ucap Sakura dingin, matanya menatap kosong seolah setegah raganya bukan berada ditempat seharusnya. "Aku sebelumnya ditangkap oleh Ura saat bersama Kou-kun, akan tetapi kami berhasil kabur dari mereka dan ia membawaku pada Mukami bersaudara,"Ucapnya dengan raut sedih. "Namun Antek-antek Ura kembali menangkapku dan...,"Sakura tak menjawab tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dan suaranya seolah tak terdengar sama sekali, ia menunduk tampa menjawab apa-apa meski ia awalnya bersikap cukup tenang, ia mencoba meng Skip beberapa kejadian : Saat Kou meminum darahnya di Sel hingga ia hampir sekarat, atau Kou yang mengecup bibirnya penuh cinta saat merawatnya sebelum dia ditangkap dan hal paling terburuknya adalah kejadian paling menghancurkan prisai wajah dinginya yaitu : Itachi hampir memperkosanya diranjang.

"... _Hiks_!..."

Mata Reiji melotot kaget saat ia menatap, kejadian langkah itu saat Sakura memandangi mata merahnya, dengan air mata meleleh dikedua pelupuk matanya, Membuat Reiji terdiam langsung mendekap tubuh gadis itu dengan Defenssif untuk menenagkan mental Sakura yang nampak menggigil ketakutan.

Memandang itu sosok-sosok yang ada disekitar hanya diam saja tampa suara, membiarkan Sakura terbenam pada dada Reiji. Sebelum sebuah dengkusan kembali terdengar dari KangGou.

 _Sepertinya Aiden tak akan mengingat kejadian itu slamanya, semua telah ditutup rapih dengan Kenangan tambahan yang diciptakan Bahamud-sama._

 _Bagaimana kejadian asli dan sebab kenapa Aiden melakukan kesalahan fatal, yang membuatnya membayar semua ini._

 _Kau semakin tak akan memaafkan dirimu nantinya._

"Hoi Rainess? Ada apa!? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu,"Desis Naoto membangunkan KangGou dari hanyalanya, membuat Dewa berambut perak itu menatap datar Naoto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, Kurasa Eras menungguku,"Ucap KangGou.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"Ucap Noir, sebelum sebuah portal muncul dibuka oleh KangGou didekat mereka.

"Tidak kau tak perlu ikut, kurasa Eras pasti memberimu misi kesini,"Desis KangGou dingin. "Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi misimu perihal Eras aku akan mengurusnya,"Ucap KangGou langsung memasuki portal begitu saja.

Sepeninggalan KangGou beberapa menit yang lalu kediaman Sakamaki menjadi sangat ramai, setelah sejam yang lalu Reiji dan 30 pasukanya kembali ke mansion, mereka semua berhasil menagkap beberapa pasukan musuh yang masih hidup serta memenjarakan mereka, sementara yang sudah meninggal dibakar begitu saja, dan meninggalkan serpihan abu yang tak berbekas didekat kebun mawar rumah ini.

Noir memutuskan meninggalkan kediaman Sakamaki untuk mengurus sesuatu, dan berjanji pada Naoto jika ia akan kembali secepat mungkin.  
( _Naoto masih sakit dan dia harus berada disana saat dibutuhkan_ ).

Sakura masih tetap diam, tampa kata dengan sesekali titikan air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya, kondisi itu membuat Reiji terus menemaninya, sementara Yui dan Naoto memutuskan pergi dari sana memberi Reiji waktu untuk Sakura. pria bermata merah itu juga sempat-sempatnya membuatkan _Tea Valley merah_ , untuk Sakura agar moodnya/mentalnya yang terguncang lebih menenang.

"Reiji kun,"Mata Sakura melebar, dan nyaris menjatuhkan piringnya serta cangkirnya, saat Reiji dengan sigap langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, serta meletakan tubuh gadis itu terduduk dipangkuanya, serta memeluk pinggang gadis itu posessiv.

"Jangan bertanya apa yang kulakukan, semua akan baik-baik saja,"Ucap Reiji dengan dingin.

"Tapi ini!,"Tatapan Sakura menatap gugup, memikirkan belum sehari kejadian terburuk itu lewat, rasanya sulit untuknya untuk menerima perlakuan Reiji secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu jika sebelum ini, aku memiliki jatwal yang ketat kehidupan disiplin dan bagiku tak ada yang lebih penting dari itu,"Mata Reiji menatap senduh mata Jade Sakura yang menatapnya dalam kebungkaman. "Namun setelah kehadiran seseorang yang tak sengaja mengisinya, aku jadi mulai membuka hatiku untuk mementingkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, dan seseorang itu sangat berharga untuku,"Ucap Reiji melembut.

"Yang berharga,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya! Berharga dan seseorang adalah dirimu,"Bisiknya penuh arti pada Sakura dengan pandangan tak menyiratkan kebohongan "Kau begitu rapuh dan air matamu membuatku merasa tak nyaman seolah aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk terus mendekapmu seperti ini,"

"..."Sakura terdiam mendengarnya, dan Reiji terus mendekapnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan sebuah ' _Crown_ ' sebagai hak menikah dengan Eve aku bisa memberi sudaraku kesempatan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Yui, aku tak membutukan uang secara berlebihan untuk usia panjang ini,"

"Reiji kun,"

"Aku menginginkanmu," Desis Reiji mengutarakan uneg-unegnya yang slama ini dia simpan. "Bukan hanya sebagai penghangat ranjang, atau ternak, juga bukan istri tumbal tradisi tapi aku ingin merasakan hidupku memudar bersamamu,"Jawab Reiji tersenyum kecut.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pengungkapan langsung dari pria urutan kedua Sakamaki. Reiji yang selalu berinteraksi denganya memang menjadi lelaki yang berwatak selalu serius dalam pekerjaan, sisi yang pendiam memang terkadang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan jalan pemikiran lelaki itu saat bersamanya. Ingatan Sakura kembali pada pertemuan pertama mereka, yang awalnya tidak terlalu baik, dan dari sanalah ikatan mulai terhubung antara dirinya dan mereka.

"Jadi kuharap tak tertawa dengan apa yang aku utarakan," Desis Reiji menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan ia merasa cukup gugup untuk berbicara.

"..."

"Haruno Sakura, aku Sakamaki Reiji Menyatakan sesuatu padamu dengan tegas, serta sejujur-jujurnya...em! Aku memiliki rasa padamu dan aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai miliku, tidak hanya sebagai tawanan atau keluarga angkat, melainkan sosok yang menjadi pasangan sepanjang usiaku, maka jadilah Istriku,"

"Reiji-kun.."Mata Sakura membulat sebelum Reiji mengurung dirinya dalam pelukan dan kecupan langsung dibibir.

 **[Yui Pov]**  
Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi, membuatku merasa lelah menghadapi kondisi mengagetkan tampa biasa dicegah, rasanya ingin mengurung diri disuatu tempat.

"Yui,"Panggil seseorang bersamaan dan aku menghelah nafas karna dia ada dia ada disini.

"Naoto kun,"Ucapku menatapnya penuh, rautnya terlihat aneh, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!,"Naoto menundukan tatapan keubin. Sebelum ia merasakan sebuah energy baru yang hadir disekitar kediaman. "Sepertinya aku merasakan keberadaan Shun dan Ayato ditempat ini, mereka datang,"Ucap Naoto.

"Naoto kun harus kah kita menemui mereka lalu bagai mana Sakura,"Tanya Yui.

"Ayo kita ketemu dengan mereka, kita biarkan saja Sakura bersama Reiji saat ini,"Ucap Naoto bergerak menjauh diikuti Yui dibelakang.

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Jumat-11-mei-2018]**

 **#VickyChouDisini :**

 **Jadi setelah lama gak terlihat akhirnya saya bisa ng-up cerita, sekaligus memberi dua pengumuman penting.**

 **Pertama :cerita ini akan dicoba pust sampai ending dan seaseon 3 akan dibatalkan. Seperti ide kalian di pm memilih untuk berhenti diseaseon 2 saja.**

 **Kedua : Bagi yang belum tahu kami membuat sebuat** ** _S-book_** **diforum lain, dengan nama yang sama. Dan ceritanya sama tapi memiliki alur yang sangat berbeda karna porsi wattpad dipotong, dan sebagian dari kalian, beberapa pembaca wattpad mau langsung ke inti ceritanya, jujur Ryo agak kecewa dengan mengskip cerita, hal itu tapi akhirnya dia setuju dan kami harap ending ceritanya tidak akan mengambang atau mengantung.**

 ** _Dan bagi yang nanya sakamaki ama Sakura saja, atau ada yang nanya Sakura ama Mukami aja._**

 **No! Perlu konfirmasi lagi dengan jelas, bahwa sakura bukan tokoh utama cerita ini, karna ini crossovers maka semua orang berperan didalamnya adalah TOKOH PENTING SAMPAI ENDING.**

 **Well segitu dulu penyampaianya sampai jumpa, By Vicky.**

 **i no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 17 : (Kemarahan)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

 **Warning : beberapa adegan memiliki 20+ content (Berupa Sexsual narasi) author mohon kebijaksanaan pembaca dibawah umur, skip akan dimulai dari 》Start Skip《Sampai 》Skip end《 jadi jika memang ingin membaca bagian itu, ya resiko ditanggung anda masing-masing intinya sudah saya jelaskan.**

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup,"Ucap Yui memandang lega dan memeluknya singkat, lalu ia membantu Naoto bergerak dalam posisi duduk.

"A-Apa yang terjadi!,"Tanyanya mengerang agak sakit mencengram rambutnya, menatap Yui yang mengulurkan air minum dan diterimanya dengan cepat. "Terimakasi,"Jawabnya lagi dan meminum air secara perlahan.

"Kau terluka saat menolongku, saat berada dialam tengah-tengah,"Ucap Yui sementara Naoto membulat merasakan sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan.

"L-Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Misinya, apa berhasil apa misi itu gagal?,"Sekarang Naoto menatap horror Yui, yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lega.

"Semua lancar kita berhasil,"Ucapnya tersenyum lega menapik tatapan Horror Yui. Akhirnya Yui menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Yui kembali kedunia nyata, kemunculan KangGou dan juga penyembuhan yang dilakukan pada Naoto saat ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi begitulah Naoto-kun,"Jelas Yui mengakhiri sisi penjelasan panjangnya membuat Naoto memandang tenang.

"Jadi KangGou itu Rainess jelmaan si Dewa air,"Desis Naoto menatap datar, tak disangka menambah daftar dewa yang pernah dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dikepalanya. "Well jadi apa ada yang dikatakan aniki saat pergi,"Tanya Naoto melirik Yui.

"Tidak!, Dia hanya menyuruhku menjagamu disini,"Ucap Yui sebelum sebuah getaran diruangan membuat mereka terkaget, menyadari itu membuat Naoto langsung bangkit dari kasur memunculkan sabit besarnya ditanganya.

"Tidak, biasanya dimensi buatan seperti ini, bergetar dengan hebat,"Ucap Naoto lalu melangkah diikuti oleh Yui dibelakangnya.

Naoto bergerak menuju lorong rumah, dibalik bentuk rumah ini yang sederhana, terdapat banyak ruang rahasia dan bercabang diantara lorong, namun Naoto yang sudah menjadi pelayan Setia dari massa ribuan tahun. Tahu apa saja guna ruang rumah dimensi buatan milik Shun ini.

"Naoto-kun? Kita mau kemana?,"Tanya Yui menatap pundak lelaki didepanya.

"Aku mau ke ruang pribadi Aniki!, aku ingin mencari tahu,"Jawab Naoto serius. "Apa yang membuat dunia ini bergetar,"Ucapnya. Mereka bergerak perlahan bersamaan membuka sebuah pintu disudut ruangan dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan perpustakan mungil dengan disertai rak-rak buku dengan ornamen kayu camar yang wangi, beberapa dupa kayu manis tercium sangat wangi disekitar ini. Pandangan keduanya teralihkan pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja bundar kecil disamping sebuah sofa bludru coklat muda, disamping perapian.

Buku itu bergetar dan sebuah kristal biru kehijauan tergeletak disana, membuat Naoto-kun menatap benda itu penasaran dan menatapnya, dibuku itu terlihat sebuah lukisan wanita berambut merah muda, mengenakan haka kimono biru, dan selendang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, mata hijaunya nampak terlihat bahagia dipotret itu.  
Semakin dekat Naoto dengan Kristal itu, secara tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari tubuh Naoto memunculkan botol kecil kristal yang disegel oleh Shun ditubuhnya, keduanya langsung menyatuh dengan merubah isi botol berwarna seperti air jernih tampa warna.

"Naoto-kun apa yang terjadi,"Ucap Yui horror menatap Naoto, botol itu kembali menghilang diserap ditubuh Naoto.

"Aku tidak tahu Yui,"Ucap Naoto mengeleng, lalu memandang lukisan sosok itu terasa familiar.

"Naoto-kun,"Panggil Yui. "Aku ingin menemui Sakamaki bersaudara,"Jelas Yui membuat Naoto terserentak kaget. "Kita sudah meninggalkan kediaman, kita juga tak tahu dimana yang lain, misi dari Shun san juga berhasil, makanya a-ano tapi itu tak bisa karna kau terluka,"Ucap Yui bingung.

"Kau benar kita harus kembali pulang, aku akan membukakanmu portal kembali kerumah,"Jelas Naoto sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi lukamu,"Ucap Yui dengan muka khawatir dan penuh rasa ragu.

"Yui aku bukan Vampire yang sulit ber-regenerasi saat peristiwa bulan merah, aku ini adalah iblis aku tak terikat dengan element dunia, selain dark aura,"Jelas Naoto sembari tersenyum membelai surai pirang gadis itu. "Aku bisa meregenerasi sekalian berjalan pulang, jadi sebaiknya kita bergegas,"

Sebuah portal terbuka, bersamaan mantra singkat yang diucapkan Naoto, dari berbentuk bola kelereng dan membesar bagai lingkaran melayang, Naoto berjalan sembari mengandeng Yui agar tak terjebak pada pusaran waktu.

 **》Start Skip《**

"Huhuhuhuhu, ini sangat menarik kau tahu, kau mengetahui segalanya tentang ingatanmu, tapi beberapa sudut kecilnya tidak kau terima sepenuhnya,"

' _Apa tidak semua kuterima'_ Sakura tenggelam dangan rasa penasaran, akan tetapi Itachi justru tertawa sangat kuat dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"Selain kau berdosa, ternyata Bahamud juga menekan sebagian ingatanmu ya, aku tak sangka ini terjadi pada Dewi dari penjaga gerbang yang selalu mendapat perhatian,"

' _Ingatan apa maksutmu'_ Sakura mencebik tak suka, setahunya seluruh ingatanya sudah dikembalikan tapi kenapa Itachi bilang ada ingatanya yang belum dirilis ditubuhnya.

"Haruskah aku jawab,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan Sarkatis, ia mendekat pada tubuh Sakura yang masih tidak bisa bergerak diatas kasur, serta memilin rambutnya, sesekali pemuda tampan itu mendekat untuk menghirup baunya dan menunjukan tanda kepuasan.

' _Menjaulah dariku'_

"Untuk apa aku menjauh, setelah sekian lama menunggu datangnya hari ini, mana bisa aku melepaskanmu lagi,"

' _Aku tidak menyukaimu, dan kau tahu alasanya'_

"Kau tahu jika meski kau merontak aku ingin memilikimu dengan utuh baik ditubuh manusiamu dan tubuh lamamu, kau,"Jelasnya menatap datar, matanya berubah warna menunjukan 3 koteme koma yang nampak berputar-putar, membuat Sakura spontan menutup matanya menghindari mata Itachi.

Sebuah sentuhan lunak terasa dari bibir lelaki tampan itu, membuat mata Sakura langsung terbuka mendapati bibirnya tengah dilumati oleh milik Itachi, mata merah kutukan itu memandang dengan divi Memakan dirinya, membuat Sakura mengidik tubuh manusianya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, memudahkan lelaki itu menyentuh dirinya, Itachi menjamah lembut rambut merah mudanya, lalu bibir yang semula mencumbu bibir Sakura ganas, beralih pada leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"Aaaah!,"

Sakura berhasil bersuara dan menjerit kesakitan merasakan deretan gigi serta rahang Itachi benar-benar mengigit perbatang Lehernya bertubi-tubi bersamaan lumatan-lumatan penanda yang sangat keras. Tubuh pria itu terasa panas saat ia merasakan dada bidang pria itu nampak bergesek diatas tubuhnya dan semakin panas lagi.  
Puas dengan banyaknya gigitan serta cupang dileher Sakura, membuat Naluri Itachi yang semakin besar mengiginkan sesuatu yang lebih memenuhi birahinya, ia membuka kancing demi kancing baju kemeja Sakura yang sebelumnya merupakan Kou saat pemuda itu mengganti bajunya untuk pengobatan dikediaman Mukami.

' _Hentikan tidaak!'_

Teriakan Sakura terdengar kembali, rontaan suaranya tertahan saat ia merasakan baju atasnya benar-benar terlucuti, menampakan vigur indah alami seorang wanita yang tak mungkin diabaikan seorang lelaki manapun. Itachi juga melepas Tux serta kemejanya sendiri dengan kasar membuang semua benda itu dilantai, Sakura menatap horror pada Itachi yang menapilkan tubuh indah bidang Itachi terexpos menggiurkan dengan deretan otot-otot terlatihnya, dikulit karamel putihnya yang juga tidak mungkin ditolak seorang wanita, namun bagi Sakura kondisi ini benar benar menakutkanya.

"AHGGG!,"

Sakura merasakan sakit saat merasakan gesekan lidah Itachi menuju daerah sensitiv bagian dadanya, lelaki berambut panjang itu mencumbunya dengan bergebu didaerah nirwana itu, ia menjilat mengisap, serta meninggalkan bekas gigitan luka membuat tubuh Sakura mengiggil takut, dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang secara bebas, desiran nafasnya terputus-putus serta jantung yang berdebar-debar.

' _Kumohoon hentikan semua ini Tenguuu!'_

Meski Suara dalam kepala Sakura terdengar, menolak Itachi pria tampan bergurat dibawah kantung mata itu, mengabaikan apa yang diinginkan Sakura, justru ia semakin ingin menyatuhkan dirinya dan Sakura diatas ranjang. Sebaliknya Sakura merasa putus asa ia berharap sebuah kematian akan lebih cepat sebelum Tengu (Itachi) merampas kehormatanya namun dewa kematian nampaknya tidak menginginkan kematianya segera.

Sakura menatap itachi tengah mengecup lembut daerah depan lehernya, meskipun gigitan itu tak seagersif sebelumnya tentu saja itu meninggalkan bekas yang tak hilang selama berhari-hari. Air mata Sakura semakin tumpah kelemahanya semakin terlihat samar, dan Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kepuasan.

Namun serpihan kenangan asing muncul tampa diundang. Menjadi sebuah pecahan siluet terpotong-potong mendengung diotak Sakura.

 _Sebuah senyuman seorang pria bersurai hijau panjang memenuhi memori itu, pria itu tersenyum bahagia diatas ranjang bersamanya, kebahagian itu begitu hangat mengisi kekosongan masing-masing ia menerima apa yang pria itu lakukan bahkan mereka melakukan_ ' _Penyatuhan_ '.

Namun pemandangan memori itu menghilang saat ia merasakan celana yang merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya menghilang, dan menemukan baik Tubuh Itachi mau pun tubuhnya sendiri sudah tak mengenakan apa-pun dan 'Penyatuan' akan segera terjadi.

'TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!,"

 **PRANGGGGGSSZZZZZ!**

Sebuah ledakan portal hijau terdengar ditengah ruangan, bersamaan memunculkan sesosok Shun yang keluar dari portal, dengan aura Emosi yang luar biasa, rambut panjang hitam miliknya nampak beterbangan indah melewati grafitasi berat, dari aura miliknya berwarna hijau yang seolah tak terkendali sekarang, kemunculanya justru menghentikan tindakan 'Penyatuan' Itachi tepat waktu.

"Wow kau datang untuk sesuatu, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami,"Ucap Itachi tersenyum dengan suara parau.

"Keparat kau Tengu! Kau benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan hidup!,"Shun menatap dengan tatapan benci, namun pandanganya menatap Sakura dengan wajah sakit, dan penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi kau mau mengunakan kekuatanmu? Apa bisa seorang dewa yang melarikan diri dari gelarnya. masih memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk mengangkat kembali senjatanya,"Tanya Itachi sarkatis pria tampa busana itu bangkit dari ranjang itu, menatap Shun sepenuhnya. "Bagaimana Eras,"

"Kelakuanmu tetap mengecewakan dari dulu sampai sekarang Tengu,"Desis KangGou menatap tajam, setelah ia keluar dari portal. "Akibat ambisi bodohmu banyak darah harus dikorbankan,"Ucapnya Sarkatis.

"Dewa Air yang bijaksana, Dan Dewa waktu yang menjadi pelarian, aku tak menyangka kau bergabung dengan Eras, Rainess,"Ejeknya.

"Bahkan langit dan tuhan pun melihat apa yang kau perbuat,"Desis KangGou lalu melirik Sakura diatas ranjang. "Bagaimana Eras, Aiden ada disini Juga,"Jawabnya.

"Bawa Sakura pergi dari sini, biar aku yang melawan Tengu,"Ucap Shun dengan rahang yang mengeras, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap sejadinya.

 **》Skip end《**

"Baiklah? Jika itu maumu," KangGou tak akan mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi melihat emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh rekanya tersebut.

 _ **Lembut atau kasar**_

Maka Shun yang akan memilih bertarung seperti apa, KangGou lalu berjalan begitu saja kearah ranjang, mengabaikan Itachi yang ada disana. "Aku tak perduli dengan duel macam apa yang terjadi, jadi biarkan aku membawa gadis itu keluar dari sini, dan silahkan bertarung sesuka kalian.

Pemuda berambut perak itu memunculkan air dari tanganya secara ajaib memunculkan Takana indah berantai ditanganya.

" **KONO THENSHI** ," Suara sabetan pedang miliknya mengema diudara, bersamaan suara air mengeluar dari sabetanya, seperti sebuah mata pisau tajam membuat Itachi menghindari sebelum serangan spontan itu mengenai kepala ranjang serta merusak tembok.

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya Eras,"Ucap KangGou seketika sudah ada disamping ranjang, sebelum sebuah jubah hangat panjang milik Shun terlempar kearahnya. Melihat Shun sang mematap tubuh telanjang Sakura dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

KangGou menghelah nafas, sebelum memakai kan jubah itu, ia mencoba memberikan mantra penyembuhan, dan juga mantra pengalihan agar tak ada yang menyadari luka memalukan itu. Ia lalu memakaikan Jubah dengan hati-hati karna menyadari setiap KanGou menarik atau mengubah posisi tubuh gadis itu menekik tampa suara, namun sebaliknya tubuh Shun sudah dalam batas normal.

' _Rainess_ ' Pinta Sakura.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengobatimu ditempat lebih baik,"Gumanya datar. "Kau masih punya urusan yang lebih penting,"Usai memasang jubah untuk Sakura ia lalu mengendong tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan.

Ia berjalan dalam diam melewati dua orang, dengan hawa pembunuh mengerikan disekitarnya, Itachi tak menahan kepergianya dan Shun tak berkata apa-pun. Semua nampak begitu diam bahkan suara jangkrik malam terlalu samar untuk disadari keberadaanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan cepat,"Ucap KangGou memandang Shun saat jarak mereka berdekatan, karna posisi Shun membelakangi portal itu. Sementara Shun hanya mengangguk sebelum menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan sakit sekali lagi dan itu tak bisa ditutupi dari pria itu, KangGou lalu menjauh bergerak menuju portal dan Sakura mengintip Shun dari cela bahu bidang milik KangGou sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang membuat ia terkejut sekaligus terpanah.

Aura hijau ditubuh Shun kian membesar, untaian surai rambut hitam panjang, terusan milik Shun nampak berubah secara perlahan, surai rambutnya berubah menjadi hijau seperti auranya.

[ **Dikediaman Sakamaki]**  
"Terlalu mudah,"Noir berdecih saat membanting mayat salah satu pasukan Ura yang tak bernyawa ditanah, ia memandang kondisi taman Sakamaki dipenuhi mayat-mayat dari mahluk hidup yang sebelumnya ia bunuh. "Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja, ini cukup membosankan,"Desisnya malas.

Ia tiba-tiba spontan berbalik menatap sebuah portal dan bereaksi datar setelah menyadari aura familiar yang tak mungkin tak dikenalnya. "Noir-nii,"Ucap Naoto keluar bersama Yui lewat portal itu.

"Aku sudah menadapat informasi kau terluka, tapi kenapa kau pulang kemari,"Ucap Noir memasang wajah kesal, sembari menarik paksa Sabit es milik iblis itu.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengobati ini sembari berjalan,"Ucap Naoto memasang tampang seperti anak kucing bersalah. "Maafkan aku,"Desisnya.

"Bukan waktunya memasang wajah merajuk seperti itu!,"Desis Noir datar, sebelum ia mengendong paksa iblis itu kegendonganya, lalu menyerahkan senjata Sabit itu pada Yui. "Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam aku mengobatinya dulu,"Ucap Noir melirik Yui yang langsung mengangguk setuju tampa komentar.

"Noir-nii kau tak perlu mengendongku aku bukan anak kecil,"Ucap Naoto meronta kecil memasang raut tidak senang.

Namun langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat sebuah portal lain muncul bersamaan kemunculan KangGou yang tengah berjalan membawa Sakura digendonganya.

"K-Kau!,"Mata Noir membulat cepat dengan tatapan terkejut menatap raut datar KangGou.

"Noir-nii kau mengenalnya,"Ucap Naoto memberikan raut bingung, begitu pula Yui.

"Bicaranya nanti saja,"Ucap KangGou menatap datar, sembari mencebik. " Aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengobatinya,"Lalu KangGou menatap Naoto seperti orang tua yang ingin mengamuki anaknya karna melakukan kesalahan fatal. "Juga bocah iblis pembangkang ini!,"

"EH!,"

Dan tatapan mengerikan juga mengeluar dari Noir padanya.

Sakura ditempatkan diranjang kamar Yui dan sementara Naoto ada ditempat yang sama dan dibaringkan diatas sofa panjang.

Pertama-tama KangGou memutuskan mengobati Naoto lebih dulu, dan meminta Yui membersihkan tubuh Sakura serta menganti bajunya sebelum dia mengobatinya, sementara Noir nampak mengawasi sekitar, jangan sampai musuh datang kembali, tampa sepengetahuanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ikut turun tangan Reiness,"Ucap Noir disela menatap Naoto yang sedang diobati.

"Menolong orang lain bukanlah salah 'Naga api' aku hanya bertindak seperti apa yang aku suka,"Desisnya datar saat serpihan air muncul ditlapak tanganya dan meresap kekulit Naoto, dan bercahaya kebiruan. "Aku justru tak menyangka kalian para Naga yang kaumnya tak suka terikat dengan orang lain, kau justru punya ikatan dengan iblis dan Dewa yang paling dianti kaummu,"Ucap KangGou sarkatis.

"Aku adalah aku, hukum kaumku tak berlaku diruang waktu, aku bebas memilih apa yang aku suka,"Ucap Noir tajam.

"Aku benci Naga, mereka tamak, menyebalkan, arogan, bahkan harga dirinya melebihi apa-pun,"Ucapan Sadis dari KangGou membuat raut Noir tak nyaman, bahkan Naoto merinding dengan hawa mengintimidasi milik Noir. "Akan tetapi aku lega, Shun memiliki teman yang setia padanya,"Jawab KangGou nampak serius mengobati Naoto.

"Dia tak pernah memintaku menjadi majikanya atau sebagai anak buahnya, ia justru meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa aku tolak, begitu pula pada Naoto benarkan?,"Hal itu membuat Iblis itu mengangguk. Mendengar KangGou tersenyum sembari meninggalkan Noir dan Naoto menuju ranjang Sakura, dimana gadis itu sudah dipakaikan pakaian dengan lebih layak dan dibaringkan lebih nyaman.

"Kita mulai Aiden,"

Tangan KangGou nampak bercahaya biru, dengan serpihan air, ia mencoba mengobati Sakura dengan tenaga lebih besar, membuat tubuh Sakura ngidik dan menjerit kesakitan. KangGou nampak meminta bantuan Noir, untuk menahan tubuh Sakura selama proses ini berlangsung, tenaga yang dan penyembuhan yang cepat dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa amat sangat ditubuh manusia Sakura.

Jeritan keras Sakura terdengar, dan terbawa kesudut mansion, sampai ditaman dimana Sakamaki Reiji baru sampai dikediaman berasamaan pemandangan banyaknya mayat yang tergeletak ditaman dan membuat ia dengan sigap mencari keberadaan para penghuni Mansion.

"Sakura...!,"

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Sabtu-4-mei-2018]**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 19 : (Turth)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

"Ah, Ayato-kun, Shuu-kun kemana yang lainya,"Ucap Yui saat menyambut kedatangan dua Sakamaki bersaudara yang nampak sedang memandang aktifitas anak buahnya yang sedang membakar mayat prajurit URA di taman.

"Kue-serambi kemana Sakura dan bukankah Reiji sudah lebih dulu kembali kemari,"

"I-ia Saat ini dia bersama dengan Sakura,"Ucap Yui, membuat sebuah tatapan tak menyenangkan oleh Ayato dan terlebih Shuu. "Ia-kan Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui namun pandanganya menegang menatap muka Naoto memucat.

"Ya, jika mencari mereka dia ada didalam,"Naoto nampak tersenyum main-main seperti biasa, namun sebuah lototan dari mata Yui membuatnya terserentak.

"Kau harus kembali isterahat Naoto-kun!,"Sentak Yui membuat Naoto kaget dan terpaksa harus diseret kuat meninggalkan Ayato dan Shuu yang menatap dengan pandangan tak nyaman terutama oleh Ayato.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?!,"Shuu menatap datar Ayato dan mengidik tidak nyaman, oleh sisi Jenius Shuu dalam membaca kondisi serta dengan keadaan. "Kurasa hubungan mereka lebih dari sebelumnya,"Ucap Shuu meninggalkan Ayato sendirian disana untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin,"Desis Ayato dengan suara berdecik dan mengepalkan tangan, saat punggung Shuu sudah hilang dari sana.

 **[Naoto Pov]**  
Hari ini banyak yang terjadi, dan meski sudah mendapatkan pengobatan dengan bantuan Rainess karna aku terluka pada saat didunia Tengah, entah kenapa aku merasa semakin lemah pada tubuh manusiaku, seperti tubuhku tak terlamu bisa merespon atau beregen seperti biasa, ini sangat aneh, perasaanku tak enak.

"Sekarang isterahat saja disini!, karna kamar ini berseblahan dengan kamar Sakura,"Ucap Yui mendorongku tiduran diatas kasur ungu, dan membantu melepas baju lapis dan sepatuku.

"Tapi ini kamarmu Yui,"

"Jangan bangkit,"Sungutnya dengan muka marah dan sekali lagi mendorong tubuhku dan kepalaku kearah bantal empuknya yang sudah ditumpuk. "Ini lebih baik jadi aku bisa mengawasi Sakura juga kamu, Paham!,"Ucapnya lalu mengangkat sepatuku yang tergeletak dilantai dan meletakan disudut kamar, aku mendesah menatapnya dengan ekor mataku entah sejak kapan Yui yang kalem face, dan slow. Jadi gadis yang _mulai tegas..huh_ apa watak dari dewa air itu menularinya.

"Kau tak ingat tadi ucapan KangGou-kun jika kau perlu isterahat,"Ucap Yui, sementara aku menyengit pasrah dengan tubuhku yang minta terlelap. Padahal aku sudah menyerap beberapa banyak hawa negatif manusia untuk mempercepat regen tubuhku, tapi kenapa tubuh buatan manusiaku tidak bisa sembuh secara instan.

"...Uuh!,"Rasa kantuk semakin manguasaiku, aneh padahal aku ini iblis namun aku justru mulai beradaptasi dengan tubuh ini. Mataku mulai berbayang-berbayang gelap samar sebelum aku merasa kesadaranku ditarik kealam mimpi. Terakhir kulihat sosok Yui yang nampak memakaikanku selimutnya.

 **[KangGou Pov]**

Portalku mulai nampak terbuka, saat aku telah menentukan arah tujuanku, aku semakin mencebik jengkel mana-kala memikirkan dampak terburuk dari apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, karna aku bukan Dewa pembaca masa depan yang berhubungan hukum astronomi seperti Eras atau dewa/dewi bintang atau bulan.

"Eras..!,"Suaraku melengaking keras dengan poin naik, saat aku menatap seisi ruangan nampak hancur berantakan, kamar yang sebelumnya hancur terlihat nampqk begitu berkelas berubah porak pornda.

Mataku membulat saat sebuah lesatan sebuah bola cahaya hijau dan ungu beradu diatasku, aku menatap lubang besar pada atap membuatku dengan sigap menjauhkan tubuhku dari sosok energy yang menukik jatuh kebawa.

 **BUAAHKKK!**

Mataku reflex menatap sosok itu, dan terkejut dengan sosok pemuda yang kukenal bernama Itachi yang sebelumnya telanjang kini bertransformasi mengenakan sebuah sabuk armor serba merah ditubuhnya, dan sebuah sayap hitam gagak dipunggungnya.

"Tengu!, Kau masih bisa kembali kewujudmu yang semula!,"Ucapku spontan. "Sukar dipercaya tapi aku terkesan dengan ini!,"Ucapku menatap tajam sebelum tatapanku terarah pada Eras yang nampak 100% bertarnsformasi menjadi Dewa, membuatku menghelah nafas kuat tak aku sangka bisa melihat whujud mereka lagi dalam kurun 1000-an tahun.

"Eras.." Aku mendengkus menatapnya tajam, dan menyadari sesuatu yang tak mungkin salah, Eras terlalu lemah untuk bertarung sekarang konsekwensi wewenangnya yang dirubah membuat dia melemah meski dia berubah menjadi dewa, aku harus menghentikan dia.

"Tengu!,"Teriakan Eras mengema keras dengan emosi yang mengerikan, membuatku hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebuah reoni yang menyenangkan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kalian,"Ucap Itachi tertawa sinis. "Melihat wajah emosimu sangat menghiburku,"Ucapnya dengan nada terlihat puas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sehina ini Tengu,"Ucapku muak, aku tahu pelanggaran apa saja yang membuatku sangat membencinya luar biasa. "Apa perbuatanmu pada sudaramu tidaklah cukup dengan apa yang kau perbuat padanya dulu,"Ucapku dengan emosi.

"Diamlah Rainess, meski kau adalah salah satu dewa hakim kuil suci, wewenangmu disini tidak ada, kau paham,"Jelasnya dengan nada rendah.

"Itu tak ada hubunganya,"Ucapku menahan amarah. "Saudara tampa akal sepertimu tidak akan mengerti bertapa sayangnya saudaramu padamu,"Ucapku Sarkatis lalu menatap Eras. "Kalian yang tercipta dari cahaya yang sama meski element yang berbeda, tapi tanggapanmu justru sebaliknya,"Ucapku. "Aku kecewa,"Jelasku tampa aba-aba langsung mengeluarkan bulatan element air, dan menyerang tubuh Tengu, dan serangan tadi hanya mengenai jubahnya saja.

"Menarik kalian majulah secara bersama,"

 **GROOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG!**

Namun belum Shun dan KangGou bergerak Sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam raven muncul dengan dress biru bertali _spagetty_ bersamaan sulur tanaman yang seperti ingin menangkap tubuh Itachi yang berpijak dibebatuan tanah.

"Dia itu,"Mata Shun membulat menatap Gadis itu, dengan Sulur tanaman yang bergerak liar ditanah dan bergerak agresif membuat Shun menarik KangGou langsung terbang menjauh dari ledakan tanah yang longsor membuat serpihan rumah itu seolah merosot kedalam tanah, sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Dia Orion!,"Ucap Shun berguma menatap jelas sosok gadis itu dengan jelas disekitar akar Rambat, yang menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, sementara Itachi telah lenyap dari sana.

"Shun bawa aku padanya,"Ucap KangGou membuat Shun mengangguk dan terbang mendekati Sulur yang nampaknya jelas tak menyulitkan mereka mendekati Gadis bernama Orion. "Oriooon,"Panggil KangGou.

"Shifu..!,"Tatap Orion menatap sosok baru dari penampilan Guru utamanya sang Dewa Hakim, ia memandang sosok Shun dengan tatapan Rindu. "Aku senang melihat anda lagi Dewa Eras,"Jawabnya memberi Salam Khas mereka sebagai tata cara bersopan santun.

"Mengapa kau berada disini,"Ucap KangGou lalu pandanganya lalu teralih pada Shun.

"Kepergian anda tampa kabar dari dunia Dewa mengegerkan isi kuil, Shifu...Setelah menyelidiki jika anda pergi kedunia lain, Bahamud memberikan sebuah perintah pada anda, sebagai ganti kesalahan ini,"Ucap Orion menjelaskan.

"Apa itu,"Ucap KangGou.

"Yang-mulia Bahamud menginginkan kita mendapatkan Tengu, serta menangkapnya hidup atau mati, ini merupakan misi saya dan anda sekarang Shifu,"Jelasnya gugup.

"Apa menangkap Tengu Ta-,"Belum menyelasaikan ucapanya Suara dentuman benda Jatuh didekat keduanya terdengar, dan Ia menatap Horror Shun yang nampak pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"ERAS!, CHII!,"Tatapan KangGou jatuh pada Shun dan segera membuka portal dan langsung memeriksa Shun yang sudah sepucat mayat. "Orion ikut aku,"

"Baik Shifu,"

 **[Kembali ke Sakamaki]**  
"Bagaimana kondisimu Sakura,"Ucapan Shuu memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berdua, Reiji saat itu pergi untuk menelfon Ayah mereka untuk mengkomfrimasi kondisi mansion, sementara Ayato tidak diketahui kemana.

"Lebih baik terimakasi sudah bertanya,"

Beberapa penjaga memperketat kondisi sekitar rumah dan melarang orang luar untuk masuk, Sakura pun nampaknya merespon dengan datar seperti biasanya, namun Ia tahu jika ada yang aneh dari Sakura dan tingkah laku Reiji yang menurutnya lebih ganjil untuk pengamatanya, diantara para Saudaranya Reiji adalah Vampir yang tidak banyak berisik atau pun arogan baik pada Yui dan Sakura, ia selalu tak pernah memihak pada siapa-pun jika itu sebuah kesalahan, namun gadis gulali ini selalu membuat Reiji selalu berbeda terlebih saat beberapa kali ia mendapatkan perhatian saat saudaranya kontak dengan Sakura. Semua terlihat jelas hari ini saat Ayato, dan Shuu sedang memasuki ruangan Reiji selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu, serta selalu ada untuk Sakura saat gadis itu butuh atau tidak.

 _'Mungkin ini bukan rasa tarikan pada Nafsu dari darah atau sesuatu yang membuatku mengila padanya,'_

 _'Lalu pada tarikan pada apa?'_

Shuu teringat beberapa penggal pembicaraan pribadi dengan Reiji saat di Base. Mereka lima bersaudara sangat jelas menyukai darah Yui dan Sakura, mana ada Vampir yang tak tertarik dengan darah, benar?.

 _'Rasa ingin melindungi, dan Rasa ingin dia tetap dalam pandanganku'_

 _'Apa kau tak salah menramatisir, Reiji kau bukan laki-laki yang suka berdrama layaknya Raito!'_

 _'Tidak'...'Aku tidak berdramatisir apa-pun'...'Tapi kukatakan dengan tegas padamu Shuu yang menjadi saudara sekandung denganku, kau harus tahu apa yang kurasakan'_

 _'...'_

 _'Aku siap melepaskan kesempatanku menjadi kandidat Kepala Vampire baru, aku tidak membutuhkan itu, aku tidak terlalu menginginkan itu apa lagi menerima Eve sebagai salah satu dari salah satu kita seperti ramalan'_

 _'Aku hanya ingin Sakura, Aku hanya ingin Sakura adalah sosok pengantinku bukan Yui, aku tak masalah jika kalian memdapatkan kesempatan itu'_

 _'Reiji kau'_

 _'Sudah kuputuskan hal ini, tidak perduli jika Subaru juga mulai menyukai dirinya, dan kau juga, aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku sebelum perang ini datang, aku tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menyampaikan isi hatiku andaikan aku tak selamat dari perang ini'_

[ **Itachi/here]**  
"Aniki.."Ucap Sasuke terserentak kaget menatap sosok Itachi dalam sosok dewanya memasuki kediaman, URA dengan cepat lewat jendela membuat mata Sasuke memandang nanar lebam-lebam diwajah Itachi dan kemunculan Sayap asing dipundaknya. "Siapa yang melukaimu, dan Whujudmu,"Ucap Sasuke lalu mendekat serta memapah Itachi kesofa terdekat, saat itu juga. Secara bersamaan Sai memasuki ruangan kerja Sasuke hanya terkaget memandang Itachi yang mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?!," Tanya Sai sembari menatap Itachi, yang sedang mendapat pengobatan chakra dari Sasuke.

"Sai, Sasuke dengar aku baik-baik,"Ucap Itachi serius menatap keduanya, membuat kedua pemuda menatapnya juga.

"Ada apa Itachi sama,"Ucap Sai.

"Iya kak?,"Tanya Sasuke menatap mengkyou merah milik Itachi.

"Waktunya meniup trompet peperangan kita, tampa ditunggu lagi,"Desisnya tajam.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[Jumat-18-Mei-2018]**

Lightning Shun hai lagi all, terimakasi yang sudah sering baca cerita ini dan dukungan untuk di pm serta Facbook pribadi saya, itu sangat membuat saya semangat dalam membuat cerita dan berprogeress kearah yang lebih baik.

Oh ya saya juga turut berbela sungkawa karna tragedi bom di Jawa, semoga amal ibadah yang berpulang diberikan tempat yang lapang disisi tuhan, serta keluarga yang ditinggalkan bisa tabah serta kuat menghadapi. Untuk orang-orang yang terkena akibat ini, semoga diberikan kesembuahan secepatnya dan kembali beraktifitas.

btw itu juga tempat kelahiran dari Author ( _Noctis Agraham dan Ayu Noclight_ )..beberapa rekan kami dikabarkan juga ada ditragedi ini dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit semoga diberikan kesembuhan.

Ummm yang kedua adalah Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi umat islam semoga puasa kalian Full and lancar sampai hari kemenangan tiba, dan memberikan kalian sebuah pelajaran hidup yang semakin baik dimasa depan.

Mungkin segitu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan, maaf saya gak terlalu bisa menulis banyak dari part sebelumnya karna beberapa kesibukan lagi, tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk berprogress untuk akun ini selama saya tidak terlalu sibuk.

I Love you all  
By Lightning Shun

Bonus [Triva Pemain]

Nama Lain : Shun  
Nama asli : Shaung no Erass  
Sejatinya : (Dewa)  
Tittel : God of Time  
Element : Cahaya  
Minat : Membaca buku

Triva :  
Dulu Eras adalah Dewa utama, yang tinggal dialam dalam kuil Suci, selain memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan dia melihat pergerakan alur setiap dunia, keahlianya membuat dia disegani dan dipercayakan menjaga kitab-kitab atau dokumen rahasia dunia Dewa. Namun ada sebuah tragedi memilukan dimana dia, ( _padahal bukan dia_ ) dituduh mencuri sebuah kitab rahasia dari kuil utama dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mengasingkan dirinya sendiri, keluar dari Dunia Dewa dan membuang gelarnya sendiri. Sedikit spoiler dia saudara Tengu.

Nama Lain : Naoto  
Nama asli : Elitra  
Sejatinya : Iblis  
Tittel : Demon Alone  
Element : Es  
Sifat : Aktif, kalem, santai, ceria.  
Kesukaan : Berjalan-jalan.

Triva :  
Elitra adalah iblis yang dibuang oleh kaumnya, karna terlahir memiliki _element_ Cahaya es ditubuhnya, yang harusnya tidak dimiliki oleh iblis pada umumnya, ( _Makanya meski iblis dia terbiasa mengunakan kemampuan Es_ ), belakangan diketahui jika dia anak dari seorang Iblis dan Penyihir es yang membuat di cap sebagai anak haram. Merasa dihianati oleh kaumnya ia memutuskan mengekang dirinya dialam tengah. Sampai suatu hari seorang dewa pengelana menemukanya, dan diangkat oleh Dewa itu sebagai Teman hidup. Elitra tidak pernah diperlakukan layaknya sebuah budak, melainkan seorang Saudara, Elitra mendapatkan tubuh baru yang mirip dengan wajah sang Dewa dan ia memanggil Dewa itu Aniki(kakak) dan diberi Nama baru dengan panggilan Naoto Saelia.

Nama Lain : Shirashi KangGou  
Nama asli : Rainess  
Sejatinya : Dewa  
Tittel : God of the judge  
Element : Air  
Sifat : Cerdas, Disiplin, Absolut.  
Kesukaan : Membaca buku

Triva :  
Rainess adalah salah satu dewa hakim yang hidup dikuil para Dewa yang suatu hari yang turun begitu saja, tampa meminta izin pada siapa-pun untuk mencari keberadaan Eras, yang merupakan Dewa waktu, merasakan Firasat buruk akan terjadi pada sahabat/Saudara angkatnya membuatnya turun tangan ia ingin mencoba membantu sebisanya, mengingat konsekwensi ganjaran pada keputusan yang Eras lakukan membuat kekuatan Dewa Waktu menjadi tidak keseimbangan, bahkan bisa membahayakan Eras sendiri.

Nama Lain : Noir Castella  
Nama asli : Altair  
Sejatinya : Naga  
Tittel : Dragon of Haidra  
Element : Api  
Sifat : Malas, Perfect styels, Suka minum  
Kesukaan : Tidur.

Triva :  
Noir adalah bawahan setia terpercaya Shun sebelum Naoto. Makanya dia antara mereka bertiga Noir dianggap sebagai Kakak kedua dari Naoto. Sejatinya sebelum bertemu Shun Noir terlahir dari bangsa Naga _Zaidar_ , yang menjadi salah satu bangsa Naga yang dibenci oleh beberapa kaum (Termaksut Dewa) dan sosok Noir adalah naga yang sangat Liar Namun sebuah tragedi terjadi pada bangsanya yang terpecah bela setelah penyerangan besar besaran pada kaumnya menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya, dan membuatnya terpisah dengan saudara kembarnya.

Nama Lain : Okiku Chie  
Nama asli : Orion  
Sejatinya : Dewi  
Tittel : Goddess of life  
Element : Tanah  
Sifat : Pelindung, Ramah, Pendukung.  
Kesukaan : Menanam bunga.

Triva :  
Orion adalah Dewi muda bawahan Bahamaud sekaligus Murid utama dari Rainess, turun kedunia manusia untuk menangkap Tengu (Itachi) mendapatkan misi untuk membawa Itachi Hidup atau mati.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 20 : (Bayangan dibelakang cahaya)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

 **"《Kediaman Hyuga》**

 **PRAAAAANGGG!**

Suara benda pecah berkeping-keping muncul di sebuah ruangan pribadi seorang wanita berambut hitam, mata wanita itu menatap pucat pada sebuah Figura kaca yang hancur namun retakanya terbagi beberapa bagian, sosok vigur dirinya terpantri disana mengendong sebuah bayi mungil, dengan raut bahagia, bersama seorang pria disampingnya berambut perak, wajah mereka diliputi kebahagiaan. "Ini mustahil.."

Ia mulai terisak saat melihat Kaca retak nampak rusak diarah photo bayi mungil dalam dekapanya. "Apa ini pertanda buruk,"Ucapnya penuh ketakutan, bersamaan sebuah langkah kaki anggun nampak terdengar memasuki ruanganya.

"Ada apa Shizune, kenapa kau menagis,"Ucap sosok wanita anggun menatap pipi sembab Shizune, dan dia adalah Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama,"Ucap Shizune memperlihatkan Vigura Photo yang hancur dihadapan Hinata, membuat sang putri terkejut bukan main. "Hinata sama, apa putraku baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi padanya apa ini arti yang buruk,"Ucap Shizune mulai terisak, sebelum Hinata memeluknya, tadinya Hinata mau bercerita jika mata-matanya mengirimkan pesan jika Naruto ternyata masih hidup, dan ia ingin membahas ini dengan Shizune, akan tetapi ia tak bisa menyatakanya dengan kondisi Shizune seperti saat ini.

Shizune Hyuga adalah keluarga angkat ayahnya, dan dijadikan bawahan Untuk menjaga Hinata dari usia masih kecil karna Ratu Hyuga meninggal dunia, saat mereka menemukanya Shizune kehilangan ingatanya, dan hanya menyisahkan serpihan ingatan tentang bayi serta suaminya, sering kali ia mencari cara menemukan penyebab ia kehilangan ingatan dan mencari orang-orang dicintainya namun nihil, dan vigura photo hitam putih tak jelas, hanya benda itulah satu-satunya yang dia punya.

 **《Kediaman Sakamaki》**

Naoto berdecih kasar berkutat pada cermin rias dikamar Yui, usai ditinggal sendiri oleh Yui untuk beristerahat, serta terbangun ia menemukan wajahnya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, kondisi wajah dibagian pipinya mengalami retak panjang yang tak biasa, bentuknya benar-benar retak bukan berbentuk sayatan, membuat dia bingung harus bagaimana menemui Yui dan Lainya.

Clek..!

"Naoto-kun kau bangun lagi, padahal baru saja tertidur lima men-,"Ucap Yui yang terpotong saat ia dikejutkan dengan kondisi wajah Naoto yang retak begitu jelas, dan Yui lalu segera masuk lalu mendekati pemuda itu. "Apa yang terjadi apa ini sakit,"Ucap Yui dengan nada hawatir.

"Ini tak sakit sama sekali, bangun-bangun dadaku sesak dan muncul retakan diwajahku,"Ucap Naoto membuang muka. "Kurasa terjadi sesuatu pada Aniki,"Desis Naoto tak nyaman dipandang Yui.

"Ada apa dengan Shun-san,"Desis Yui, membuat Naoto mengeleng tidak tahu, Yui lalu mengambil sebuah jacket besar miliknya dari lemarinya dan mendekati Naoto lagi, gadis itu menyampirkan tudung Jacket hitam itu kepada Naoto, matanya intens memberikan ketenangan pada Iblis dihadapanya. "Seperti yang selalu kau katakan semuanya kan baik-baik saja."Ucap Yui membelai pipi Naoto.

"Terimakasi atas dukunganmu Yui,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum tulus. Dengan rasa aneh yang belum ia rasakan, rasa itu begitu asing meski Naoto belum paham artinya dia nampak nyaman pada rasa itu.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa,"Tanya Sakura memasuki ruangan dibantu Shuu digendong ala pengantin karna dia belum bisa jalan dengan benar. "Kalian baik-baik saja,"Tanyanya duduk diatas Sofa dan 9masih dibantu Shuu saat itu.

"Ummm...tadi Naoto-kun, sedang kedinginan makanya aku memakaikanya jaketku,"Ucap Yui menatap keduanya, Sakura bertindak leb lebih tenang sementara Shuu yang menatap penuh curiga, tatapan itu sama ketika Ayato berikan sebelumnya.

"Nah Sakura/Yui dan Naoto ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian bertiga,"

 **《Shun House》**

"Shifu kondisi Eras-dono, benar-benar gawat apa yang kita harus lakukan,"Suara Orion mengema dengan raut sedih, ia menatap sosok Shun tertidur diatas kasur beberapa altar janur dan dupa serta segel dimana-mana. "Dia semakin lemah,"

"Aku tahu akan tetapi, dia tak boleh runtuh sekarang, kekai ini akan memperlambat masa sekaratnya sampai semua selesai,"Ucap Rainess.

"Jadi tetap tak mungkin kah,"Ucap Orion menatap tubuh Shun yang terbaring.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada, akan tetapi Orion ada yang harus kau lakukan untuku,"Ucap KangGou serius menatap Dewi yang merupakan muritnya.

"Iya Shifu?,"Ucap Orion mentap serius, saat KangGou membuka sebuah portal besar dihadapanya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang diserang anak buah Itachi,"Ucapnya tenang sebelum pandangan antusias diberikan oleh Orion.

"Saya siap Shifu,"

"Pergilah portal ini, akan tetap terbuka dan tak bisa dilihat siapa-pun yang bisa melihat portal itu selain kita, aku akan menjaga tubuh Eras dan mencoba sebisaku mengembalikan kesadaraanya,"

"

"Perang maksut kalian, jadi klan yang menangkapku menginginkan perluasan kekuasaan dan menginginkan kudeta,"Ucap Sakura gadis itu terserentak Shock mendengar penjelasan Reiji, saat memberi tahu saat mereka menghilang selama beberapa waktu.

"Benar, tindak tanduk mereka menginginkan kekuasaan membuat sebagian dari kaum bawah merasa terusik, membuat semuanya menjadi resah, Aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja,"Ucap Reiji.

"Kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini,"Ucap Sakura menatap Khawatir pada semua orang.

"Tak ada waktu bagi kita untuk merasa bingung, URA bukan hanya menginginkan Kekuasaan tapi ia menyiapkan sebuah ritual Khusus dibulan merah,"Ucap Shuu.

"Pengorbanan?,"Ucap Sakura.

"Dia ingin mengorbankan Yui sang Eve yang memiliki darah sekaligus jantung dari Corderia yang bertatus Vampire bangsawan tertinggi diras murni,"Ucap Shuu datar. "Padahal ini harus dilakukan para keluarga Vampire bangsawan untuk ritual pemilihan pemimpin,"

"Tidak mungkin!,"Mata Hijau Sakura membulat sedih dengan kenyataan sebenarnya, meski Yui sudah melewati bahaya besar dari Corderia, hidup gadis pirang lugu itu tidak bisa terlepas dari bahaya, dia tetap harus dikorbankan, jika Yui meninggal sebelum ia memilih adam maka usaha yang dilakukan akan sia-sia, semua yang dilakukan Sakura selama ini seolah tak merubah apa-pun.

Sakura menatap Yui yang nampak menatapnya dengan raut penuh rasa putus asa, gadis itu mengigil takut dan penuh tekanan, dan refleks mengenggam kuat baju depan Naoto dan Iblis itu membiarkan Yui untuk bersandar selama mungkin. "Ini tak adil, apa tak ada cara selain memilih melewatkan kematian,"Tukas Sakura frustasi.

"Aku tahu kau tak percaya, untuk itulah Yui dibawa sebagai pengantin tumbal dan kami hanya mengikuti perintah Ayah dan..,"Ucap Ayato mata pemuda membulat saat menyadari tangan Naoto secepat-kilat sudah ada dikerah bajunya dan tatapan emosi serta aura biru semakin besar ditubuh Naoto begitu pula dengan retakan diwajahnya.

 **BRAAAAK!**

"Na...Naoto,"Desis Ayato tajam, memandang mata Naoto yang nampak biru terang dengan raut tak biasa, dan Naoto mempaskan Ayato kasar kedinding.

"Kumohon hentikan amarahmu,"Ucap Reiji berusaha untuk menenangkan situasi.

"Naoto, jangan lakukan ini!,"Desis Sakura memandang sedih, ia menatap Mata Naoto yang memandang dengan sulutan aura biru membesar keluar dari cela pakaianya.

"Lalu bisa apa! EVE! Kalian Memaksanya memilih adam dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan?! Lalu dia nantinya mati ditangan Vampire sebagai Ritual?..."Desis Naoto melepas pegangan pada Leher Ayato.

"..."

"Saat ini kalian, Sakamaki mungkin mencoba melindungi Yui dari URA, akan tetapi kelak kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk keuntungan kalian sendiri,"Naoto menundukan wajah tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali setelah mendengar itu.

"Itu memang hukum peraturan 'Pengantin Tumbal' ini sudah dijalankan selama ribuan tahun,"Ucap Shuu menatap datar, ada kesedihan diraut wajahnya, ini sama seperti kondisi ibu mereka.

"Jika memang karna aku orang pilihan, dan menerima tranfusi jantung dari Corderia maka sesuatu yang, diberikan untuku maka harus diambil kembali, benarkan Naoto-kun,"Ucap Yui menundukan wajahnya.

"Jangan menyerah,"Ucap Naoto menundukan wajahnya ia mendekati Sakura dengan pandangan tertekan, ia lalu mengenggam erat bahu Sakura dengan pelan. "Aku memang suka sikap Negtif manusia yang merupakan makananku,"Ucap Naoto. "Tapi aku tak siap jika orang-orang yang kusayang harus berakhir seperti ini,"Ucap Naoto menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Mereka memberiku memori yang membuatku terasa hangat, dan saat mengetahui semua ini aku tak siap untuk mengetahuinya,"Ucap Naoto.

"Naoto-kun misiku adalah membantu Eve memilih adamnya, agar dosaku termaafkan,"Ucap Sakura dingin entah bagaimana wajahnya berubah seperti itu.

"Persetan..!, aku tidak siap untuk ini.."Ucap Naoto.

"Naoto..kun,"Panggil Yui.

"Ta-tapi, Apa gunanya jika semua ini berakhir seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura memandang sedih. "Kau benar Naoto, Aku juga tidak sangup melihat gadis yang kulindung dan merupakan fokusku dari awal justru akan mati dihadapanku pada akhirnya,"Ucap Sakura tajam.

"Sakura-chan,"Desis Yui mulai terisak dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

 _Akulah yang bersalah disini..._  
 _Dan Akulah...yang harus menyelesaikan ini sampai selesai..._  
 _Tampa penyesalan...aku akan memotong tali mengekangmu dan merubah salah satu takdir kita..._  
 _Karna Aiden dan Eve adalah kita.._  
 _Seperti Perisai dan Victim..._

 _Aku yang bersalah..._  
 _Kau kehilangan Adam-mu selamanya..._  
 _Dan aku disini membayarnya dengan berbagai cara...aku akan melakukanya sampai aku bisa mengalahkan takdir hitam seperti bayangan yang mengikuti sampai ini berakhir._

"Kau disini memenuhi tugasku Yui, untuk dosa masalalu-ku jadi beri kesempatan, jadi perintahmu padaku, aku akan melakukan apa-pun dan kita akan mengakhirinya,"Ucap Sakura. "Aku terserah padamu Sang Cahaya,"jelasnya.

"PENYERANG DATANG! PENYERANGG DATANGG!..,"Suara kepanikan datang dimarkas pusat dimana kepala keluarga Sakamaki dan aliansinya sedang rapat, namun mereka dikejutkan dengan suara peledakan dibeberapa sisi markas.

"Ada apa ini?!,"Desis Kino bangkit dari kursi, bersamaan kepanikan semua orang.

"URA datang untuk menyerang lebih dulu,"Ucap Karl bangkit dan mengirim telepati pada anak buahnya.

"Ayo pergi Kino, Shikamaru kita harus menyambut mereka,"Desis Naruto berjalan kearah pintu.

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Senin-28-Mei-2018]**

 **#VickyChouDisini :**

Gua :Hai all lama gak ketemu dengan saya :') apa masih ada yang ingat dengan saya.  
{Ygbaca : ENGAK!}  
Gua : 😭😭😭

Hiks...😔 Oke...😑 kali ini saya ingin memberikan tanya jawab pada Lightning Shun karna permintaan dari para pembaca yang masuk ke ff. (Cih harusnya ada forum lain bukan disini tapi).

Noctis : 😒 Bacakan #Evilmode  
Gua : 😲 Siap Sir.

Oke kita mulai..! 😁😁😁

 **Reader** : Untuk Ryou-nee chan, Suka main game Dating khusus cewek gak di android?! Kalau suka cowok mana dan karakter cowok yang Nee chan...suka.

 **Noctis** : Nee..chan (Beku)  
 **Vicky** : (Beku)

 **Penulis** : Uhm...kalau saya suka main dating sims mau cewek atau cowok! Karna pada dasarnya saya pribadi..memang suka cerita, baca buku jadi saya suka tapi gak semua juga sih... ...kalau saya suka dua karakter dating sims dari, Game wizardress [Yukiya Raizen] dan Guilty Alice [Mad hatter] : Alasan kenapa saya suka adalah pembawaan ceritanya menurut saya bagus dan penyampaian Visualnya gambarnya cocok.

 **Reader** : Kakak Shun ada gak Visual novel yang gak kakak suka..yang paling kakak benci.

 **Penulis** : Kalau itu sebenarnya sih Diabolik Lover salah satunya dibilang benci engak! Dibilang suka ya lumayan suka sama alurnya, (Tapi) diversi psp, cuman untuk anime sangat terlalu mengecewakan bagi saya, karna beberapa yang gak ada dicerita Pspnya.

 **Reader :** Bang meski gue gak tau kelamin lo apa tapi I love you bang, gua suka cerita loe 🍓

 **P**

 **enulis :** ummm...😶😶😶 I love you too! #Terharu..

 **Reader :** Sister buatin cerita Crossovers tentang Shal we yang judulnya wizadress hears...karakter ceweknya bebas.

 **Penulis :** Okeee! Nanti saya pertimbangin..

 **Reader** : Tante (?) Buat crossversnya Horse my prince dong ama Sakura..!

 **Penulis** : Eh..boleh *cari anime tentang nama Horse my prince..di internet 😑.

 _《Berapa saat kemudian》_

NANi! 😲 seriusan ini karakternya..waduh.

Vicky : Suram.😖  
Penulis :😖  
Noctis : mbak gak ada karakter cogan yang lebih masuk akal gak 😑 kita tau dia kuda cogan tapi.  
Vicky : manis tapi kuda jadi jadian mbak.


	21. Chapter 21

The Shadow Dark of Light

(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari

By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou

PART : 21 : (Limbo Dream)

Rating : 20 +  
Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)

(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.

* * *

"《Kediaman Sakamaki》

PRAAAAANGGG!

"Tolong perintahkan aku sebagai banyanganmu Yui, aku terlahir untuk menebus semuanya,"Jelas Sakura, sementara semua dia ditempat sebelum desingan runcing tajam terdengar, saat semua memandang Naoto yang memunculkan Sabit raksasa miliknya dengan Magic.

"Aku mencium...bau dari Klan Ura mendekat dalam jumlah banyak, kemari,"Ucap Naoto.

"Apa..! Bahkan aku tak bisa mencium apa-pun,"Ucap Ayato memandang datar.

"Aku bisa,"Jawab Naoto menatap Ayato dingin, dan Memandangnya tak suka. "Reiji bisakah kau mengumpulkan pasukanmu yang kau bawa untuk menjaga Yui, kurasa kita sangat kekurangan orang,"Ucap Naoto.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ayah,"jawab Shuu datar sebelum menyambungkan Hersetnya dengan sambungan telpon. "Ch...merepotkan,"

"Aku akan menelepati mereka untuk menjaga keluar,"Ucap Reiji sementara Naoto memantau keadaan sekitar. Namun Sakura tidak bisa diam dan melihat semuanya bertindak secara masing-masing sementara dirinya tak berguna.

"Aku juga akan bersama kalian,"Ucap Sakura menatap datar. Sementara Reiji menatap datar dan mengelengkan kepala sembari menunggu panggilan telpon yang belum tersambung.

"Kau tetap bersama dengan Yui, aku tak mengerti soal pembicaraan kalian perihal dosa atau apa itu, tapi kurasa kau harus bersama Yui apa-pun yang terjadi,"Ucap Shuu kembali terfokus pada hanphone nya.

"Sakura.."Panggil Yui lalu memeluk lenganya kuat.

"Kita akan melewati ini,"Ucap Sakura memberikan senyuman teguh pada Yui lalu menatap Naoto yang menghilang mengunakan teleport entah kemana. Ayato pun juga telah menghilang dari sana, menyisakan dia, Yui, Shuu dan Reiji.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan,"Ucap Yui dengan nada putus asa sebelum menyadari serpihan biru pecah kecil dilantai, dan memungutnya itu rupanya sebuah retakan besar dari tubuh Naoto sebelum menghilang.

"Ini apa?!,"Ucap Sakura melirik serpihan ditangan Yui.

"Ini jatuh dari tubuh Naoto-kun,"Bisiknya sedih dan mengengam serpihan itu kuat.

"Yui,"Panggil Sakura, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naoto-kun, Sakura tubuhnya mulai retak aneh, aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu,"Ucap Yui.

"Yui,"Sakura terdiam pelan mengabaikan sekitarnya, ternyata Shuu dan Reiji juga masih fokus pada urusan masing-masing hingga mereka juga menghilang dari sana.

 _'Aura Yui berubah'_  
 _'Begitu Juga Aura Naoto berubah tampa pemuda itu sadari'_  
 _'Apa jangan-jangan Yui'_

* * *

《Kediaman Mukami》

Orion bergerak anggun keluar dari portal dan mendapati sekitarnya hancur secara mengenaskan, ia melirik sekitar ruangan mewah yang tak kalah berantakan disebuah mansion yang dimana ia menemukan Eras dan Rainess.

"Astaga..!,"Gadis Dewi itu menatap sekitar lalu melirik, serpihan es beku yang mengelilingi tubuh empat Vampire penuh luka yang berada disitu, dan mereka dalam kondisi sangat parah. "Es pengikat jiwa, pantas saja Antek-antek Dewa maut tak mengambil jiwa mereka,"Desis Orion menatap wajah-wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat. "Shifu benar-benar menyegel tubuh mereka,"

Orion lalu berlari kecil membuka jendela sekitar ruangan dengan lebar, setelah membuka ruangan lebih lebar ia pun mendekati tubuh keempatnya untuk dibiarkan tidur secara berjajar.

Tring...Tring...Tring!

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng kecil ditanganya, lalu merapal mantra dengan aurah kehijauan, bersamaan sebuah pusaran puyu kecil mengelilinginya. Secara tiba-tiba! Sebuah sulur akar pohon menjalar masuk dari cela jendela yang sudah dibuka, lalu sulur indah itu berjalan meliuk melilit tubuh - tubuh pemuda itu, membuat ia menghelah nafas datar menatap mereka. "Kuharap ini sempat,"

Cahaya hijau membesar dan kiyan membesar, menabrak seluruh dinding dan desingan menakjubkan keluar dari cela kamar.

Usai selesainya ritual mantra selama 30 menit, seluruh luka-luka itu berhasil memudar dari tubuh Mukami bersaudara, Cahaya hijau indah disekitarnya pun telah menghilang membuat Orion menghela nafas, menyadari tindakanya berhasil.

Orion membunyikan Lonceng mantranya, bersamaan sulur-sulur akar tanaman itu melepaskan tubuh Mukami bersaudara, yang nampaknya tergeletak dilantai, dan tak sadarkan diri dalam kondisi seolah tak pernah terluka sama sekali.

《KangGou here》

Suasana mencekam terjadi pada dimensi yang dibuat Shun, langit yang begitu indah nampak retak dan seolah runtuh, badai seolah datang, ketakutan mengerikan dapat dirasakan oleh para arwa dan ruh-ruh orbs nampak bersembunyi disegala tempat yang mereka bisa temukan hal ini terjadi karna pencipta dan pelindung dunia itu runtuh.

Sementara KangGou hanya menghelah nafas gusar, jika ia tak berbuat sesuatu tempat ini akan benar-benar runtuh, dan membunuh semua yang ada didalamnya. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,"Desis KangGou bangkit menuju kearah luar rumah, lalu meninggalkan Shun terbaring koma.

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan akan tetapi, aku harus melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa"Ucap KangGou lalu menciptakan kubah sihir besar dan beberapa sebuah lingkaran sihir besar menopang langit. "Bawah hewan-hewan kedalam kubah itu, kalian aman disana,"Ucapku pada orb-orb kecil penunggu tempat ini dan mereka akhirnya berpencar mengikuti intruksi.

* * *

《Shun Pov》  
Semua begitu gelap, kehampaan telah memeluku semua panca indraku seolah membuat tubuhku mati rasa, ini tak sakit, tapi hatiku seolah merasa sakit tampa obat atau penyebab, apa ini karma atas hal yang harusnya tidak kucegah?

' _Hei? Kau selalu berada disini? Apa kau tak merasa bosan?_ '

Suara itu terdengar polos seolah aku merasakan nostalgia, aku menyadari tubuhku tak bergerak dari tempatnya, namun lingkup disekitarku berubah juga tubuhku menjadi bayangan, suara percikan air, terdengar ditelinga ketika aku melirik diriku sendiri yang lain nampak tenang, duduk didekat tepian sungai sembari membaca kitab, namun rautnya terusik saat seorang gadis kecil mendekatinya.

 _'Ya karna ini tempat yang tenang dan cocok untuku, well kenapa anak kecil sepertimu ada disini kembalilah pada bundamu serta para mifta'_

 _'Kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi? Aku mau disampingmu'_

 _'Kau ini anak dari dewa perang, tak baik jika seorang putri dewi utama bersama Dewa ditempat sepi'_

 _'Kau kan ada bersamaku, aku tidak masalah, Jika ada Dewa penghukum dia pasti tidak berpikir kau melakukan sesuatu pada putri dewi sepertiku, aku percaya padamu'_

 _'Lucu sekali, aku memang tidak tertarik menodai seorang Dewi atau pun putri'_

 _'Kau selalu menolak semua Dewi disekitarmu, berita itu sudah sangat kudengar dari para dewi utama'_

 _'Kau tau aku Dewa Waktu, aku diberikan Tugas_ _dari raja dewa utama untuk menjaga perbatasan'_

' _Kepribadian yang tertutup sekali, terlihat sedikit meringis, kau butuh pasangan disisimu agar tak kesepian'_

 _'Aku tak butuh Dewi disampingku, aku lebih baik sendiri'_

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _'Karna aku suka sendiri'_

Perdebatan kecil seorang dewa dan putri-kecil pun berakhir dengan diam yang cukup panjang sebelum Putri kecil itu menatap penuh arti dan polos dan berkata padaku.

 _'_ _Hey kau tahu aku mendengar dari Dewa dewasa ingin melamarku ketika aku menjadi Dewi utuh'_

 _'Selamat untukmu, masih kecil saja sudah ada yang akan menunggumu jadi pasangan'_

 _'Hey, umm...andai Aku sudah menjadi Dewi seutuhnya juga menjalankan masa dewasa, maukah kau terikat denganku?'_

 _'_ _Huh..Apa kau yakin memilihku, kau bisa memilih para dewa yang lebih muda dariku dan mereka juga akan tumbuh menjadi Dewa yang sempurna...'_

 _'Kenapa, kau menolaku? Apa aku tak boleh berharap untuk memiliki perasaan sepesial terhadap seseorang sepertimu?, kau terus penolakan sama seperti dewi-dewi yang mendekatimu'_

 _'Kau bisa memilih dewa yang tampan dan muda itu lebih baik?! Aku tak merasa bukan dewa yang baik dalam percintaan atau pengikat sebuah hubungan'_

 _'Tapi aku menginginkanya? Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku tertarik padamu yang memiliki mata yang dingin-mu?_ _'_

 _'Kau calon Dewi yang aneh'_

 _'Dan kau Dewa yang dingin juga kesepian?'_

 _'Siapa nama-mu? Meski aku mengenal kedua orang tuamu aku tak mengetahui namamu putri kecil?'_

 _'Namaku adalah Aiden senang bertemu denganmu, Dewa Eras'_

Aku menatap raut tak menyenangkan dari diriku disana, karna seorang gadis kecil justru mengusik dunianya. Sementara aku sendiri hanya tersenyum sedih, dan mencoba menutup mata rapat untuk menghilangkan, ilusi masalalu dan aku tau kenyataan-nya.

 _'Kau mengecewakan Eras'_

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar keras dan tegas begitu agung. Aku menatap perubahan sekitarku menjadi putih digantikan adegan oleh diriku yang lain, serta di ikat rantai lalu diseret paksa diubin bersama pengawal, Mifta istana, berbeda dari sebelumnya aku berada pinggir sungai, sekarang aku didepan altar singasana Bahamud.

 _'Aku tidak melakukan itu! Aku tak pernah melakukanya'_

Aku menatap benci adegan bertapa tak berdaya-nya aku dimasa-lalu dimulai, bertapa masa itulah kehancuranku, sebanyak apa-pun aku berteriak dan membela diri tak ada yang melihatku semua hanyalah penonton buta yang puas melihatku hancur.

 _'Kita harus melihat bukti dulu, kita tak bisa menghakimi Dewa Eras tampa kejelasan saya mohon'_

 _'Kau tak bisa membelanya meski kau dia dewa penghukum rainess, aku rasa kau membelanya karna dewa waktu adalah sahabatmu'_

Meski hari itu Rainnes mencoba untuk memberiku keadilan yang mulia, kenyataan namun sia-sia.

 _'Dia adalah penghianat, yang sudah sangat jelas dan tak bisa dipungkir lagi...lihatlah kenyataan dan buka mata kalian'_

Aku menatap benci sosok yang menjadi penghancurku, sementara sosok diriku yang lain nampak memandang miris Sosoknya.

 _'Kenapa kau menghakimi Saudaramu sendiri Tengu'_

 _'Karna dia bersalah Rainess'_

Dia adalah Tengu saudara kembarku yang juga memojokan sesuatu kesalahan yang bukan kesalahanku.

 _'Aku tak mencuri kitab dari kuil tidak mungkin mengambil barang yang justru aku lindungi'_

 _'Seorang penjahat akan tetap menjadi penjahat_ _juga tak akan mengakui perbuatanya'_

Ucap Tengu ia menatapku hina dan memprofokasi semua Dewa dan Dewi menuduhku mengambil kitab suci dikuil yang padahal kitab yang membuatku dianugrahi melindungi serta menjaganya sama seperti hidupku.

Hari itu aku tak melawan sama sekali aku menerima semuanya, aku dimasukan dalam penjara dan menerima siksaan yang luar biasa.  
Sebuah tempat yang bisa disebut tempatnya neraka dunia kami, dimana disana orang yang bersalah dikirim kesana serta ditahan, mereka mendapatkan banyak siksaan yang tak terkira.

Aku bergerak membalikan tubuh serta memalingkan wajahku bersamaan aku tersedot oleh zona putih, ruang lingkupku berubah kembali.

Tempat ini gelap dan tempat ini dingin, begitu memuakan. Aku memandang sekeliling dimana ini adalah penjara dimana aku dihukum, kini aku melihat bertapa buruknya aku.

Tubuhku tergeletak disana, dengan nafas berat, luka-luka, darah mengeluar dari mulut, dan kesadaranku mengambang antara lenyap atau tidak. Kondisiku mengenaskan sekali. Rasanya hatiku panas melihatnya, aku mendekati tubuhku dan membelai tekstur pipiku yang dingin.

 _'Suka dengan Sel barumu?'_

Suara itu membuatku kembali tersulut emosi, saat menyadari di pinggir sel luar terlihat Tengu yang memandang tubuhku yang sekarat.

 _'Tengu'_

 _'Bagaimana rasanya hidup dan disiksa di penjara para Keeper, apa kau suka melihatmu begini aku sangat senang sekali'_

 _'Ke-kenapa'_

 _'Kau bertanya kenapa saudaraku tersayang, yang selalu dingin, memasang wajah alimu didepan semua orang, Orang yang hanya mementingkan tugas, akhirnya dibuang...tidakah itu menyenangkan,'_

 _'Aku tak pernah merasa membuat masalah, sampai kau menyimpan kebencian ini padaku'_

 _'Ka-kau bilang tidak ada masalah'_

 _'Aku selalu adil padamu, sebagai saudara membagi apa-pun, juga mengalah, kau mendapatkan jabatanmu sebagai dewa kegelapaan aku tak mengambil kesempatan yang sama, kau dizinkan memiliki banyak dewi diatas pembaringanmu dan aku tidak memperotesnya, lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku'_

 _'Karna kau mengambil salah satu penjampaian yang aku mau, dan aku tak sudi kau mengambilnya'_

 _'Apa maksutmu Tengu'_

 _'Aku menginginkan Aiden dari saat ia menjadi putri kecil, dan kau mengambilnya dariku, dan dia tak memiliku'_

 _'Aku tak pernah mengambilnya darimu, dia yang memilih-ku sebelum kau mendekatinya'_

 _'Kau tak akan bisa bahagia aku akan menjadi api gelap sumber dari hidup petakamu, dan aku akan menari untuk penderitaanmu sampai akhir masa'_

"SIALL..."Aku mengerang marah dan menghancurkan sekeliling yang penuh ilusi. Semua berubah menjadi partikel putih bersamaan sebuah energi dan suara menyentaku.

"ERAAASSSS! BANGUUUUNLAAAH,"Teriakan seseorang terdengar bersamaan pipiku dibukul keras, membuatku terserentak lemah, membawaku kekenyataan, dan menatap sosok yang setia disampingku.

"Kupikir aku kehilanganmu,"Suaranya terdengar berat dan kacaw membuatku ingin tertawa namun aku mencoba menahanya, untuk tak mengacawkan suasana hatinya. "Saat kau Koma tubuhmu mulai kenjang-kenjang dan sebuah cahaya hitam seperti rantai,"Tukasnya.

"Ya kau melihatnya, itu adalah simbol kutukan yang ditanam Tengu saat aku berada dipenjara,"Ucapku menatap kondisiku serta baju yang compang-camping nampaknya, tubuhku tinggal menunggu waktu saja, melihat keadaanku aku tahu Rainess tak berhasil mengobatiku.

"Maaf ada aku bisa, bahkan muritku tak bisa mengobatimu,"Ucap Rainess padaku membuatku mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan itu, aku mengerti tapi sebelum aku menghilang aku akan memantau kondisi Sakura sampai ia berhasil dengan misinya, dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan sebuah kelegaan,"Ucapku tersenyum kecut, sebuah keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Dan aku menatap terkesima kepada raut sedih Rainess yang tak jarang ditunjukan pada orang selain padaku, aku tahu kentalnya sejenis darah belum tentu sebuah alasan jika sebuah perasaan individu akan setia meski mereka air dan minyak sekalipun.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban Eras, kau tahu itu, bahkan kau rela melepaskan wanitamu yang menjadi istrimu seumur hidup, untuk dimiliki orang lain,"Ucapnya membuatku terdiam serta menghelah nafas.

"Aku sudah siap...agar dia dan jiwa mungil itu bahagia,"

* * *

[BERSAMBUNG]  
[KAMIS-7-JUNI-2018]

Author Note : Hai all masih ingat saya, yaaa maaf seminggu ini gak up karna kesibukan dipertengahan puasa, ada jatwal yang tidak bisa ditinggal dan mau tidak mau saya harus mengerjakan itu juga, Noctis lagi pulang kampung, dan Vicky juga sibuk X-Sco jadi maaf atas keterlambatanya.

Jika ada kekurangan akan saya refisi secepatnya.

* * *

By all (Hug and love)  
LIGHTNING SHUN


	22. Chapter 22

The Shadow Dark of Light

(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari

By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou

PART : 22 : (Limbon Dream 2/2)

Rating : 20 +  
Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)

(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.

* * *

《Kediaman Sakamaki》

PRAAAAANGGG!

"Hinata-Sama," Shizune beteriak melewati krumunan mayat segar, dimana Mansion Hyuga setengah hancur dan pora-poranda, setelah beberapa jam-lalu kehancuran terjadi setelah Hinata memberitahuinya, jika putra Klan Uzumaki yang bernama pangeran Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup, Dan Ayah-handa Hinata mendapat surat ikatan agar memaksa Hyuga-clan mau membantu sebuah URA dalam peperangan ini, akan tetapi beliau menolak, karna kurangnya klan berisiko membuat banyak kehilangan pada Klan.

 _Ura yang mendapat penolakan_

Merasa tidak diam, beberapa dari prajurit klan Ura datang untuk memporandakan kediaman Hyuga. Shizune berlari sembari terisak-isak tanganya gemetar mengenggam jarum-jarum yang merupakan senjata khasnya, kakinya bergerak tak tentu arah sampai ia melewati ruangan utama kediaman, dan isak tangis pecah diruangan, membuat Shizune terdiam.

"AYAAHHH!," Teriakan Hinata semakin pecah bersamaan, Shizune berlari mendapati Sang kepala Hyuga, tengah terbaring batuk darah diatas lantai kayu dengan luka parah, bersamaan Hinata yang meringkuk memeluk tubuh Ayanya dibelakangnya terdapat prajurit Ura yang siap membunuh mereka berdua.

"KURANG AJAR KAUUU!,"

Emosi Shizune pecah besamaan, tanganya Sigap menembakan pacu-jarum beracut kolper ditanganya, dan benda itu mengarah pada target, membuat lawan terjatuh.

"Tuan/Nona!,"Desis Shizune mendekati keduanya memastikan prajurit tadi sudah mati, lalu menatap tuanya yang memiliki bekas luka sabetan Samurai didada dan itu parah.

" _Sh..zune A...Aku!_ ,"Ucap Kepala Hyuga terbatah.

"Jangan bicara dulu bernafaslah aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama,"Desis Shizune dengan terisak, lalu melirik Hinata yang memandangnya dengan wajah pucat. "No-Nona tutuplah pintu didepan itu, lalu bantu aku membawa beliau keruangan tersembunyi waktu kita tak banyak,"Ucap Shizune berdesis lalu melihat wanita itu mengangguk lemah.

'Dia benar cepat bawa dia sebelum mereka kembali mencari orang hyuga dan membantainya'

"Siapa?"

Shizune mengidik menatap sebuah portal muncul secara tiba-tiba dan berwarna merah muncul dan keluarlah Noir yang kala itu memberi senyuman.

"Cepat waktu kalian tak banyak, jika tuan-mu itu tak bisa menjelaskan maka aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti,"Jelas Noir.

Noir memunculkan api bersamaan membakar beberapa kayu dan sekitar menjadi abu, dan dari abu itulah muncul partikel membentuk sebuah mayat yang mirip dengan sosok hinata, Shizune dan Kepala hyuga. Menatap itu Shizune menatap merinding sementara Noir hanya tersenyum sinis.

" _Kamusflase_ seperti nyata tapi bisa membantu kita,"Ucap Noir lalu bergerak mengangkat tubuh kepala Hyuga. "Ayo tunjukan jalanya."Ucapnya dan hinata mengangguk.

"Tempat ini, memiliki labirin namun aku bisa menunjukan tempatnya,"Ucap Shuzune. "Kami hanya bisa bertaruh apa kau adalah petaka atau bukan,"Ucap Shizune.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Nona Shizune,"

* * *

"Aku tak tahu kondisi mengerikan macam apa yang terjadi nanti, aku takut Sakura, apa aku hanya terlahir untuk membebani semua orang yang ada disisiku, kenapa dunia ini tak adil padaku,"Ucap Yui pada Sakura sembari memandang penuh kekosongan, rautnya sudah seperti ini sejak sakamaki bersaudara dan Naoto meninggalkan kawasan menuju area luar.

Sakura tak bisa menjawab hal itu, sekarang ia menjadi bersalah pada Yui seutuhnya, ialah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Eve dan Adam melintas ditanah terlarang, dan membuat kutukan dari rengkarnasi Yui masih berjalan, mungkin jika bukan karna dia Yui bisa memilih hidup dengan apa yang harus dia pilih.

Lalu Lamunan Sakura pecah saat sebuah ingatan sosok Shun, menatap dingin seolah membuatnya menjerit keras, hari terkutuk dimana ia ditolong saat ia nyaris diperkosa oleh Itachi, membuahkan tanda tanya besar. "Yui...maafkan aku,"Ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dimaafkan, yang harus aku lakukan hanya menghadapi serta menerima resikonya,"Ucap Yui serius.

"Ya kau benar,"Sakura menghelah nafas mentap sebuah cahaya merah indah muncul diangkasa. "Saatnya kita harus melakukan sesuatu,"Jelasnya kecil bersamaan mereka berdua mendengar bunyi ledakan disekitar rumah membuat jika lokasi ini sudah tak aman.

* * *

Suara pergerakan langkah kaki terdengar cepat memasuki hutan, sosok Naoto terlihat bergerak sendirian sembari membawa sabit besarnya, pemuda iblis itu nampa menyadari ada sesuatu disekitar sana.

◇Kyonosihgani-no-Jutsu◇ Sebuah rapalan mantra terdengar bersamaan seekor singa tinta muncul dari kegelapan dan nyaris menyabet Naoto kalau pemuda itu tidak menghindar.

"Wow? Apakah ini yang namanya tantang baru, kemarin aku bertarung dengan adik utama Klan Ura, sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan sosok tangan kanan pemimpin Ura, Uciha Sai,"Ucap Naoto memperbaiki kuda-kudanya.

"Kau termaksut orang yang punya keberuntungan yang bagus, karna masih bisa hidup hingga hari ini,"Ucap Sai dingin. "Kecewa karna bukan Sasuke yang bertarung denganmu, bukankah kalian cukup lama bermusuhan, tapi maaf kali ini aku akan mencoba menghilangkan kesempatan itu selamanya,"Ucap Sai.

"Percaya diri sekali,"Ucap Naoto memunculkan partikel jarum es, disekitar tubuhnya, ia juga nampak membekukan tangan kirinya dan sabit besarnya. "Tubuhku nampaknya terlalu bertenaga,"Ucap Naoto serius.

◇ASENAS◇

◇Kyonosihgani-no-Jutsu◇

Kedua kekuatan saling membenturkan diri, bersamaan suara keras, menyentuh kuping dan cukup bisa menghancurkan sekitarnya, menjadi serpihan kaya yang meleleh. "Serahkan Eve dan Gadis Haruno itu pada kami,"Ucap Sai.

"Permintaan yang cukup bodoh, kau pasti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu,"Ucap Naoto dengan kilat emosi diwajahnya.

"Menurut orang terpercaya kami, kau bukan manusia, atau Vampire yang menyamar, kau bukan sosok yang seharusnya muncul didunia ini, kau bahkan tak punya hak apa-pun untuk mempertahankan apa-pun disini,"Jelas Sai lalu mengambar lima burung gagak tyape api, menjadikanya sebagai burung hidup.

"Bukan hakmu memberitahu, mana yang salah atau tidak dalam pilihanku.."Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sabetan Naoto membelah angin mencipatakan ledakan besar disekitar.

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

"Naoto!,"Suara Ayato terdengar dari belakang, pria itu nampak mendekat, lalu mengenggam sebuah pedang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ayato, pergilah ini urusanku,"Ucap Naoto membuang pandangan pada Sai.

"Tapi tubuhmu semakin hancur,"Ucap Ayato menatap datar, dan benar saja tampa Naoto sadari kulitnya semakin terkelupas. "Aku tak bisa berpikir andai sesuatu terjadi padamu,"Ucap Ayato.

"Dengar, menjaga Eve dan Sakura adalah Prioritas kita sekarang, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, jaga Yui dan Sakura,"Ucap Naoto tajam namun dalam. " _Aku mohon,_ "Ucapnya.

"Baiklah..., dengar kau harus menyusul hidup-hidup, kau tidak boleh mati,"Ucap Ayato lalu berbalik, serta melempar sebuah alat Sihir diteliga Naoto dan meninggalkan Iblis itu dengan Sai.

"Hosh...sampai dimana kita tadi,"Ucap Naoto membuang nafas, memandang wajah Sai tajam, lalu mengarahkan senjata miliknya kedepan.

Ayato berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki mansion, kondisi ruangan mansion sudah cukup hancur dan mayat lebih banyak dimana-mana.  
"Tuan Muda,"Sebuah suara terdengar dari berapa Vampire yang mendekat, dengan tubuh berantakan dan tergesa-gesa. "Kita tak bisa menahan selama mungkin,"Jerah salah satu diantaranya. "Kita harus memindahkan Eve ketempat aman, kami butuh anda dan tuan Reiji untuk perintah,"Ucap Vampire itu. Keputus-asaan mereka begitu terlihat, ditambah bulan merah benar-benar mulai menunjukan wajahnya, para Vampir akan semakin lemah dan sebaiknya Ura dari Kaum siluman akan memiliki tenaga lebih untuk membinasakan semuanya.

"Dimana Reiji?!,"Ucap Ayato menatap para Vampire disekitarnya, mencari Sakamaki urutan kedua.

"Aku disini,"Ucap Reiji diikuti Sakura, dan Yui dengan menenteng tas, tak banyak mereka bawa cukup sesuatu yang penting.

"Bagaimana kondisinya,"Ucap Sakura datar, lalu menatap bingung Ayato Vampire itu nampak sendirian tak ada Naoto.

"Kita tak bisa lebih lama disini, prajurit kami yang kami bawa berkurang, banyak kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini, sebelum mereka kembali kemari,"Jelas Ayato menanggapi Pertanyaan Sakura.

"Akan kemana?,"Tanya Sakura.

"Menemui Ayah, hanya itu,"Desis Reiji mengiyakan, sementara Ayato mengangguk.

"Dimana Naoto-kun?!,"Ucap Yui menatap datar. Ucapan Yui sontrak membuat semua terdiam.

"Jangan cemas, _Kue serambi_ , Naoto berjanji akan segera menyusul kita," Ucap Ayato tegas, lalu memandang Reiji. "Reiji kita harus menyiapkan keberangkatan, dan kalian,"Tatap Ayato pada anak buahnya. "Persiapkan semuanya kita pergi dari sini,"Ucapnya.

"Siap tuan,"Ucap Prajurit dan mendapat anggukan siap para Vampire yang lain lalu menghilang, meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Ayah tak menerima panggilanya,"Ucap Reiji kembali mencoba menghubung Sang Ayah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?,"Desis Sakura menatap tak nyaman, sembari berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sakura?,"Panggil Yui dengan nada berbisik sendu. "Aku tak mau pergi, bagaimana keadaan Naoto, apa kita tak menunggunya,"Desis Yui.

"Kita tak bisa menunggunya,"Ucap Ayato datar. "Dia akan menyusul, itu pasti,"Desis Ayato.

"Tapi bukankah-,"Suara Sakura nampak terdengar kembali, karna merasa Ini tak adil, namun Ayato kembali membantah ucapan Gadis pink itu dengan cepat.

"IKUTI APA YANG AKU KATAKAN, KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN APA YANG BISA KITA LAKUKAN, JADI STOP UNTUK BERTANYA,"Desis Ayato tajam, Vampire itu tahu jika hal ini mungkin membuat Yui juga Sakura tak merasa nyaman padanya, namun ia tetap harus melakukan tindakan tegas, agar mengamankan dua wanita yang menurutnya penting.

"Ayato..!,"Ucap Reiji menyengit tajam. "Jaga tensi suaramu, didepan mereka,"Desis Reiji.

"Kita harus...,"Desis Ayato membuang wajah. "Tidak bertanya banyak-banyak akan lebih-baik, pada situasi seperti ini, apa kau sadar bulan merah sudah naik, apa kau merasakanya,"Desis Ayato.

"..."Reiji terdiam menatap Ayato, dan Ayato membuang gusar nafasnya.

"Salah bertindak semua akan berakhir,"Ucap Ayato dingin.

[Mansion Hyuga]  
[Werehouse Deep]

"Kau yakin tempat ini aman?,"Tanya Noir saat membaringkan, tubuh Kepala-keluarga Hyuga, yang nampak dalam kondisi parah.

"Tempat ini adalah wilayah yang tidak semua orang tahu, hanya beberapa orang kepercayaan Klan yang mengetahui tempat rahasia ini,"Ucap Shizune, mencoba mengobati sang kepala-keluarga, dibantu Hinata.

"Terlihat tempat ini cukup memadai untuk bertahan hidup, selama beberapa hari,"Desis Noir, menatap sekeliling. Sebuah tempat rahasia bawah tanah yang nampak remang, namun beberapa kekkai Sihir berwarna putih nampak menempel dinding, bersinar sebagai penerang, beberapa pot-pot kecil tanaman obat juga sayuran nampak tumbuh dengan baik meski tampa matahari, saluran air disudut ruangan, membentuk sebagai kolam yang berair jernih dengan beberapa tabung gas dan kompor, beberapa kasur lipat dalam lemari yang terawat, yang nampak menjamin seseorang hidup disini.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kesini?,"Tanya Shizune belum membuang rasa curiga pada sosok Noir yang telah dibawah oleh mereka keruang rahasia ini.

"Kau yakin akan mendengarkan semua sekarang,"Ucap Noir santai, saat melihat kondisi sang Kepala-Hyuga nampak lebih baik, karna nafas beliau terdengar lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya yang terdengar serak layaknya akan segera meninggal, seketika Naoto memuji tindakan Shizune yang cekatan menolong tuanya. "Kau sedang kosentrasi menolong tuanmu-kan?,"Ucap Noir.

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini, dan aku tidak sendiri dalam mengobatinya, ada putri yang bersamaku yang menjadi Miko-penyembuh terbaik klan Hyuga,"Desis Shizune tajam dan nadanya sedikit mengancam, membuat Noir menghelah nafas.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

[Noir Pov]  
[Flastback]  
 _25 tahun yang lalu seorang wanita-manusia dengan kekuatan misterius, mencoba mengirim sebuah gelombang aneh pada ruang-lingkup dunia Tuanku._

 _Aku mendeteksi sebuah kekuatan yang terus mendesak masuk, dan saat aku memeriksanya aku terkejut, sosok Soul dari seorang wanita berambut pirang nampak muncul diwilayah Tuanku._

 _Awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai sebuah ancaman, dan aku hendak melawanya tapi tuanku menghentikan-nya, dan beliau bertanya untuk apa wanita berambut pirang itu hadir._

 _Wanita bermata biru, berambut pirang keemasan, bertubuh indah yang ditutup jubah kuil, nampak begitu pucat dan tergesa._

 _'Apa yang kau inginkan ditempat ini? Ini bukan tempat yang dimasuki seenaka-nya' tuanku menggeleng namun masih menunggu kebungkaman wanita cantik itu._

 _'Namaku adalah Tsunade Senju, Miko inti dari Clan Haruno' Desisnya meringis memegang dada, yang nampak kesakitan dalam jangka panjang, aku menghelah nafas memaklumi jika manusia semacam dia memiliki kekuatan besar rupanya dia seorang Miko._

 _'Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Nona Miko' Tuanku mentapnya lembut, dan membantunya berdiri, karna tubuhnya tertatih._

 _'Aku mendengar jika anda adalah, penyihir diluar pusat dunia yang konon sanggup mengabulkan sebuah permohonan, aku mencoba mengunakan banyak energi untuk mendatangimu kesini' Desisnya parau, aku melihat cecar harapan dimatanya jika tuanku bisa membantunya._

 _'Apa kau yakin aku bisa membantumu?' Tanya tuanku._

 _'Ia' Desinya singkat, Tuanku mengangkat tubuhnya yang mulai ambuk dengan ala pengantin, lalu mendudukanya perlahan disalah satu batu kristal besar. 'Aku melihat pengelihatan bertuju pada anda'_

 _'Kau melihat masa depan?'_

 _'Aku melihat jiwa putri dari klanku ada padamu, kau terikat padanya baik sumpah abadi sampai kau mati' Desisnya suaranya sedikit parau terasa begitu dalam. Ucapan wanita itu membuat raut ramah Tuanku berubah menjadi tegang. Ini membuatku tercengang aku sebagai bawahanya bersama adik angkatku sudah melayani-nya selama beratus-ratus tahun, tahu baik tuanku tak memiliki sebuah kedekatan spesial wanita apa lagi pada manusia, aku pernah mendengar Tuanku pernah bercerita beliau memiliki wanita seorang istri, namun mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir dan dia sangat mencintainya, aku yakin beliau tak pernah memasukan sosok siapapun wanita dihatinya, karna wanita miliknya-lah yang selalu memangang hatinya._

 _'Putri dari Klan Haruno, sang jiwa murni Miko klan, saat ini anak itu tumbuh polos dilingkungan yang kejam, semua klanku diporak-porandakan, kami hancur berkeping-keping, saat ini dia telah hidup sebatangkara dan hanya punya aku'_

 _Tuanku nampak menunduk seolah dia teringat sesuatu, otak cerdasku seolah nampak mendeteksi seolah ini ada hubunganya dengan Putri yang disebut Tsunade._

 _'Kumohon, dalam tradisi kami gadis itu, adalah_ _wanita ramalan Klan kami, banyak yang menginginkanya dan jika dia didapatkan oleh seseorang yang salah, maka pengorbanan orang-orang Klan akan berakhir Sia-sia!,'_

 _Isakan terdengar dari bibir tipis bergincu merah milik wanita itu, matanya nampak meredup lemah seolah ia akan memudar._

 _'Kumohon lindungi putri kami, aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu padamu aku memohon belas kasihmu, waktuku sudah tak-banyak aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk membimbingnya'_

 _'Kenapa kau meminta ini dariku' Desis tuanku lalu menahan tubuh Tsunade yang mulai ambruk._

 _'Karna aku percaya pada pengelihatanku sebagai Miko, kau adalah salah satu kepingan Puzzel dalam jiwa sang putri ramalan klan Haruno'_

 _'Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu yang besar,'Desis Tuanku dengan raut sedih._

 _'Aku percaya kau bisa mempercayakan jiwa putri kami Haruno Sakura, ahh...kau tahu aku memohon sebuah permintaan lagi,'_

 _'Apa itu?'_

 _'Aku memiliki anak didik dan dia bernama Shizune adalah Putri kandungku, saat ini dia kehilangan ingatan ada orang jahat pengincar Klanku yang membuatnya lupa pada orang-orang ia cintai, aku ingin kau membuatnya menemukan mereka untuknya'_ _Desisan itu nampak melambat penuh._

 _'Aku bertaruh untuk mereka berdua, kumohon'_

 _Mata wanita cantik itu perlahan meredup, pelan lalu tertutup rapat, ia tertidur dalam keabadian selamanya dalam rengkuhan tuanku, dan perlahan menghilang bagai serpihan kristal yang menghilang bagai embun._

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, mengatakan itu aku tak menyangka beliau sudah wafat,"Ucap Shizune mulai kembali terisak, dan mendapat pelukan erat Hinata, sementara Noir menghelah nafas gusar. "A-aku ingat beliau,"

"Dan nampaknya Tuan ini juga tahu jika, kau famili dari keluarga Haruno,"Ucap Noir memandang Ayah hinata yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Ayah tau tapi kenapa beliau diam saja,"Tanya Hinata.

"Karna beliau tahu akan masalah jika Shizune tahu karna, Shizune seorang Haruno maka ia akan diincar."Jelas Noir menghelah nafas gusar, entah kenapa Noir merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Shun dan Naoto, meski Rainess ada disisi sekarang, bagaimana dengan kondisi adik angkatnya.  
Seorang adik yang aslinya berwujud Iblis memang tak perlu dikawatirkan, Naoto memiliki kekuatan yang tak lekang dari dunia manusia, akan tetapi masalahnya, meski begitu Noir tetap Khawatir.

"Tuan, lalu kau tahu mengetahui tentang daftar keluarga Shizune,"Tanya Hinata.

"Ah..justru aku ingin menyampaikan itu, sesuai permintaan Tuanku,"Jelas Noir.

"Apa itu?,"Tanya Shizune.

"Suami-mu juga putramu, masih hidup,"Jelas Noir, membuat Shizune shock mendengarnya. "Nampaknya ada seseorang yang ingin menjauhkanmu dari mereka,"Ucap Noir. Langit nampak memerah bagai sore hari, bulan merah semakin terang, cahaya muncul dari cela ventilasi udara yang diletakan sangat rahasia diruangan ini.

* * *

"Eras ruangan ini?,"KangGou nampak menatap ruangan baru yang ia lihat, sebuah ruangan kerja berisi perpustakaan mungil dan beberapa buku sihir melayang dimana-mana.

"Ruangan buku-buku berhargaku,"Ucap Shun berjalan kedalam untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Erass...itu?!,"Tanya KangGou menunjuk sebuah buku tergeletak diatas meja, terlihat sebuah gambaran dua orang yang tersenyum bahagia. KangGou terdiam bisu, raut menatap Shun dengan ekor matanya tak nyaman. "Aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan lukisan yang dibuat saat kalian menyatukan jiwa kalian,"Ucap KangGou.

"Aku tak akan siap membuangnya,"Ucap Shun terus bergerak mencari sesuatu ditempat itu. "Sampai hayatku dibatasnya, aku akan hilang dengan semua kenanganya meski dia akan menjadi milik orang lain,"Desis Shun terdengar samar, bersamaan dengkusan terdengar sungut.

"Ada apa Eras,"Tanya KangGou melihat sahabatnya memberikan wajah ketakutan, dan begitu pucat.

"Kristalnya,"Desis Shun.

"Kristal?,"Tanya KangGou.

"Kristal ingatan Sakura, tidak ada disini!,"Desis Shun mulai frustasi, dengan raut khawatir.

"Apa maksutmu..."

[Bersambung]  
[Sabtu-30-juni-2018]


	23. Chapter 23

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 23 : (Saddes)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

 **《Kediaman Sakamaki》**

 **PRAAAAANGGG!**

Mobil mewah berjalan cepat dilingkup banyak mobil penjagaan disekitarnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil rute memutar disekitar. Menghindari kontak dengan orang lain atau team pengejar. Didalam mobil Ayato nampak duduk dengan tampang sungut menyambungkan sebuah benda pelacak sekaligus alat berbicara disana, akan tetapi sambungan yang dituju justru tak kunjung diaktifkan.

"Anak itu, Sialan kenapa, tak bisa bersambung,"Ia nampak mencak mencak tak jelas berusaha menelpon seseorang. Begitu juga Reiji yang mencoba untuk menghubungi ayahnya namun selalu gagal.

Menangapi hal itu Sakura hanya terdiam, ia terus-terusan memanjatkan doa agar semua baik-baik saja. Sementara Yui kembali membisu sejak meninggalkan kawasan Sakamaki. Semua mobil bergerak tergesah-gesa dan beriringan.

"Ayah belum bisa dihubungi,"Tanya Ayato membuang pandangan kesalnya, pada Reiji karna pihak yang ditelpon tak bisa dihubungi rasanya seperti orang yang ngajak ribut.

"Belum,"Desis Reiji singkat lalu pandanganya beralih pada cakrawala dihadapanya berupa pepohonan oak dengan gradiasi merah di malam-hari, punggungnya menegak seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ada apa Reiji-kun?,"Tanya Yui menatap Reiji melihat apa yang dilihat Reiji dan ternyata tempat ini tak jauh dari tempat markas utama milik Reiji, namun bukan itu yang membuat semua orang dalam mobil terkejut melainkan sebuah kepulan api besar nampak muncul dari sana.

"Masalah sudah muncul, rupanya,"Ucap Ayato mengeram marah.

* * *

Christalnya tak ada, Shun mencari sebuah kristal yang ia simpan, diruang bacanya namun benda itu tak ditemukan dimana pun. "Kristal itu?,"Tanya KangGou.

"Ya?,"Jawab Shun mnghelah nafas lemah, lalu berbalik menatap KangGou. "Rainess kau tahu jika sebelum aku melakukan perjanjian dengan Bahamud, ia memberiku Syarat jika ia, ingin Aiden mendapat kesempatan memperaiki dosanya, maka syaratnya adalah menghilangkan memori Aident tentang diriku,"Jelas Shun.

"Jadi-Saat Aiden terlahir menjadi manusia, semua ingatanya tak dirilis semuanya, ini benar-benar tidak adil,"Desis KangGou dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ayo Rainess sebaiknya,kita menemui Sakura perasaanku tak-enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu dan bahaya,"Desis Shun langsung mereapal mantra serta membuka portal, sementara KangGou malah mengaktifkan senjata Dewanya untuk jaga-jaga bilah terjadi masalah. lalu keduanya menghilang dari tempat itu.

keduanya melewati portal serta dihadapkan, telah sampai pada sebuah tempat setengah hancur, sosok Itachi terlihat dari dataran gedung terbakar dengan sayap Dewa berwarna hitam serta gagak disekitarnya. "Bedebah itu,"DesisKangGou meraung marah, bersamaan emosinya memanggi hujan lebat menguyur tempat ini.

Membuat sinar bulan merah tertutupi awan, bersama sebuah petir muncul luapan kemarahan besar dan badai telah datang,sosok Itachi nampak terlihat kesal karna ia merasa urusanya sudah diganggu, akan tetapi seyuman sinis tampak terlihat diwajahnya.

"Aniki...ada-apa?,"Ucap Sasuke nampak terlihat berada didekat Itachi dan nampaknya tak terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan kakaknya, meski ia baru saja mengetahui sayap itu menandakan dia bukan mahluk sembarangan.

"Kakashi, dimana Paman Kakashi,"Ucap Itachi.

"Entahlah seperti biasa dia adalah URA yang sulit tahluk pada kita, Dia akan muncul jika dia mau,"Ucap Sasuke datar lalu memunculkan pedang Ameterasu miliknya, lalu Menatap Itachi datar.

"Berhati-hatilah,"Jawab Itachi simpel, lalu menatap sosokNaruto yang nampakberada dibawah memandang mereka berdua dari atas Gedung. "Uzumaki klan masih hidup rupanya,"Desis Itachi.

"Biar dia menjadi urusanku," Ucap Sasuke datar lalu melompat kearah tempat Naruto berada. sementara Itachi nampak bergerak menuju Shun dan KangGou, dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas, Eve/Dewa Porta/ Dewi penjaga tanah terlarang dan Dewa Air ada disini.

"Rupanya tiba bagiku,untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Bersiaplah Erass,"Desis Itachi dengan kiyan mengeras sampai pada Shun.

" _Tengu_!,"Ucap Shun berdecih kesal, cahaya petir nampak menyambar sekitarnya dan memutarinya. "Aku sudah tak bisa memaafkanmu,"Desisnya.

* * *

Dikala terkejutan Sakura mobil yang mereka tumpangi nampak terbalik dengan cepat, gadis itu nampak terlempar mengenai kaca jendela, hingga pecah namun Reiji langsung memeluknya erat saat menjadi bantalan saat tubuh mereka terguling ketanah menghindari mobil yang saling menabrak, dan terbakar seolah adakekuatan takterlihat yang membantingnya dengan kuat. "Reiji-kun,"Ucap Sakura panik menatap tubuh Reiji iyang nampak terkoyak akibat pecahan kacah yang nampak menancap kuat diperut-nya.

"Tenanglah,"Desis Sakura panik, lalu mengeluarkan kekuatanya cahaya berpendar ditelapak tanganya dan mencoba mengobati, Reiji mengabaikan sekitar.

"Pergilah...,"Ucap Reiji perlahan dengan nafas terbata. "Kau harus pergi, disini berbahaya,"Desisya perlahan.

"T-Tidak aku tak akan kehilanganmu sekarang."Desis Sakura semakin panik dengan air mata meluap keluar dari pelupuk matanya, sekuat apa-pun pengobatan Sakura sebagai Dewi dia tetap manusia, luka Reiji juga tak akan sembuh mengingat malam ini adalah malambulan purnama merah, membuat tubuh Vampire sulit ber-regenerasi.

"Sa-sakura?!,"Panggil Yui kecil saat merasakan hempasan angin nyaris melemparnya kebelakang, kalautak ditolong Ayato. "Sakura,"Desis Yui saat ia berhasil selamat dari mobil.

Angin berhenti lalu Sakura berbalik menatap Yui,bersamaan cahaya merah bulan meredup ditutupi awan gelap dan meciptakan hujan dan petir didaerah sekitar. membuat semua orang terbingung-bingung. "Bulanya tertutup,"Desis Ayato.

"Bagai-mana mungkin ini terjadi,"Desis Yui.

"Aku merasakan ada kekuatan lain yang hadir,"Desis Sakura menatap hujan, dengan familiar lalu menghapus air matanya dan fokus mengobati Reiji,sementara Ayato mencoba untuk menghimbau pasukan yang masih hidup untuk bertahan.

"SAKURA JIKA SUDAH MENGOBATI REIJI, BAWA YUI DARI SINI!,"Ucap seseorang terdengar lantang dari belakang, pria berjaket tudung abu-abu itu muncul dan menabok dengan dogem kearah salah satu prajurit musuh yang menyerang Ayato. ia muncul disertai sosok lelaki pemegang dart disampingnya.

"Subaru,Raito?,"Desis Ayato.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan apa-apa,"Ucap Subaru cuek, ia nampak membuang pandangan musuh yang nampaknya sudah berkumpul dan mengepung tempat ini. "Ini diluar rencana,"Desisnya kesal.

"Mengamuk saja,"Ucap Raito datar. "Tak ada yang akan melarangmu,"Desis Raito seenaknya.

"Sakura Aku akan menjaga Reiji, setelah itu Pergilah,"Ucap Subaru dengan datar, matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang nampak masih mengobati Reiji yang mulai bisa bernafasdengan lembut tampa harus kehilangan kesadaranya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja,nampaknya Awan yang menutupi bulan membuat Regenerasi tubuhku kbekerja,"Ucap Reiji pelan. pemuda itu mencoba bangun dibantu oleh Sakura serta Yui.

"Sepertinya Ayah Kalian dan Kanato kemungkinan masih ada diruang pusat,"Ucap seseorang ikut berimbung disekitar mereka, sosok Kino dan sosok Shikamaru juga ada disana.

"Kau?!,"Ucap Subaru menatap sengit.

"Jangan cemas dia dipihak kita,"Ucap Ayato datar.

"Nampaknya aku terpisah dengan Naruto dan kita justru bertemu dimedan pertempuran,"Ucap Kino datar menatap sekitar ,lalu memandang Shikamaru yang datar tampa banyak komentar.

"Sesuatu yang cukup kebetulan,"Desis Subaru.

"Jangan lengah lihat disana,"Desis Shikamaru menatap beberapa kelompok bantuan musuh nampak bergerak kearah mereka.

"Saatnya bertempur,"Ucap Ayato datar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian,"Jelas Yui cemas.

"Pergi! aku sudah tak apa-apa Sakura,"Ucap Reiji tersenyum.

"Kami akan menjaganya, Cherry-chan, Bawa Bich-chan,"Ucap Raito.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini,"Ucap Kino lagi. membuat Sakura mengangguk patuh tampa komentar dan menarik Yui dari sana, Sakura tahu jika Yui dan Sakura ada didekat mereka hanya beban bagi mereka.

* * *

Suasana menengangkan kian terasa, jeritan, desingan senjata, langkah kaki membuat semua orang tak-tenang, Naruto terdiam datar memandang sekitar, mata birunya berkilat, menatap sosok Uciha Sasuke yang nampaknya akan menghadapinya. "Kau cukup beruntung,"Desis Sasuke dalam.

" _Shut up!_ Itu bukan problem-mu, dimana Hinata,"Ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin sudah mati, seperti klan kecilnya yang tak mau menurut,"Ucap Sasuke tersenyum kejam.

"BEDEBAH!,"Ucap Naruto marah, dan kurama sang ekor sembilan meraung dalam kemarahan, dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan mulai memporandakan semua disekitarnya.

* * *

Ledakan kembali terjadi membuat Sakura terjengkang kedepan, bersama Yui gadis itu kembali bangkit membantu gadis itu keluar dari puing, dua sosok lelaki menatap dirinya datar menyembunyikan keterjutanya. "Ka-Kau?,"Utar pria berambut jabrik.

"Kau inikan,'"Ucap Sakura membulat dia teringat sosok lelaki yang ia temui disekolahnya dulu, kalau tak salah mereka lelaki bersaudara bermarga Stukinami.

"Tak ada waktu untuk reoni, Shin,"Jawab lelaki disampingnya datar. "Kau anak yang tinggal di kediaman Sakamaki, dan Dia Eve-kan,"Ucap lelaki itu tajam.

"Yui,"Panggil Sakura datar lalu menghimbau gadis pirang disampingnya dibelakangnya.

"..."

"Namaku adalah Carla, dan dia saudaraku Shin,"Melirik Shin lalu kembali ke Sakura. "Jangan Khawatir kami aliansi kalian,"Ucapnya, membuat Sakura membuang nafas gusar namun kewaspadaanya belum kendur.

"Kalian harus ke Raizen sekarang dia ada dimarkas mantra kurasa disana aman selama perang berlangsung,"Ucap Shin datar.

"Markas mantra?!,"Tanya Yui bingung.

"Tempat apa itu?,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Tempat informasi pengamanan, dimana tubuh Minbraker Kanato disimpan, dia menjadi medium untuk berkomonikasi dengan para tentara,"Desis Shin.

"Tiba-tiba, Bulan merah ditutup oleh awan ini sesuatu yang langkah, kita bisa menang jika kita bisa mengontrol tenaga kita,"Ucap Carla mengeluarkan sebuah anggar tipis ditanganya.

 **GOAAAATRRRRTT!...SSSEEEEETTTTT!**

Suara geraman terdengar kencang tepat dibelakang, mereka muncul ular besar raksasa, membuat mereka mengidik kaget. "Pergi,"Desis Shin.

"Kami akan mengatasinya,"Ucap Carla datar. Sakura menarik Yui dari sana, menjauh dari keduanya, ia berfokus menuju keberadaan Kanato yang ada di pusat ia berharap kekkai tak menghalanginya.

"Ayo Shin, tujuan kita belum selesai,"Desis Carla.

"Kau benar,"Desisnya sebelum keduanya menyiapkan diri untuk bertempur, dan secara ajaib banyak wolf-wolf datang bermunculan untuk mengitarinya.

* * *

Sakura terus menarik Yui sampai dimana mereka, menyusuri dinding batu layaknya sebuah labirin ,pemadaman listrik, dan suara kaki mondar-mandir membuat kepalanya terasa pening, plus suara Gertakan tanah dan ledakan diluar, semuanya semakin kacauw untuknya.

"Kita tak mungkin menemukan jalan yang benar,"Desis Yui dengan nada takut. "Semua begitu gelap dan sama,"Ucap Yui menghelah nafas dan kakinya menjerit karna terlalu banyak berlari.

"Hanya satu jalan untuk mencari tahu, Yui kau tahu jika kita berdua tak bisa menyerah sekarang,"Sejujurnya Sakura juga tak sanggup untuk berlari, gadis itu terlalu rapuh untuk melewati semua ini.

 _Apa kami harus menyerah disini?_

Matanya membulat saat mencim bau sesuatu yang familiar, ia merasakan bau mid-manis bercampur kayu cendana dipepohonan, menyeruak melewati labirin, membuat kaki Sakura berjalan pelan mencari asal bau itu.

 _'Hey, kau ini Dewa namun selalu terlihat selalu menyendiri, apa kau tak merasa bosan memandang semua dari kejauhan'_

Sakura merasakan suara asing terus membeo dikepalanya, namun ia tetap membiarkan kakinya berjalan lambat diekori Yui dalam tatapan kosong serta membisu.

 _'Kau lagi? kenapa kau malah menemukanku?,'_

".Siapa,"

 _'Memang tidak boleh kalau aku mencarimu, aku suka melihat untaian rambut hijaumu dikelilingan taman dan iris mata kelam memandang Cakrawala'_

"Siapa,"

Siluet asing punggung seseorang sepintas terlihat layaknya bayang-bayang yang membelakangi dirinya membuat mata menyala redup. "SAKURA!,"Teriakan Yui menyadarkanya saat merasakan tembok runtuh dibelakangnya.

"Shun...Rainess,"Ucap Sakura tak percaya. Akan keberadaan Dua dewa disana tampa diduga, Rainess nampak mengunakan sosok Dewanya, sementara Shun masih mengunakan sosok manusianya, dengan rambut lurus hitamnya tergerai lusuh, keadaan pria itu terlihat sangat tidak baik saat ini, dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Sakura menatap dan memandang kearah lain.

"Aiden..Eve kenapa kalian justru mendekati area perang?!,"Tanya Raines menatap gusar dua gadis itu. "Taukah kalian itu diincar,"Ucap Raines mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Jadi hujan dibulan Merah ini, adalah perbuatanmu,"Jawab Sakura menatap kebingungan dan membuat Yui juga dilanda kebingungan yang sama.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat,"Ucap KangGou cetus, lalu beralih pada Shun yang masih diam saja."Dinding gedung semakin Runtuh memangnya kalian mau kemana?,"Tanya KangGou.

"Ruang Mantra,"Ucap Yui.

"Jalurnya memang disini tapi arah pintunya tertutup reruntuhan, cih akan sulit masuk kesana,"Ucap KangGou menghelah nafas.

" _Senang sekali semua berkumpul,_ " Ucap Itachi muncul dari kegelapan membawa Ameterasu miliknya beraura merah-darah.

 _Apa Ramalan akan terjadi.._

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Selasa-10-Juli-2018]**

* * *

Hai all akhirnya ada kesempatan lagi buat cerita, dan banyak kesibukan akhir-akhir ini yang buat saya jadi kurang waktu untuk menulis, jadi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis beberapa story cerita yang lain, bagaimana pun saya harus tetap lanjutin semua sampai selesai.

Btw banyak yang nanyain Vicky kemana..😂 trus ceritanya kemana😂 dipm..btw dia ada cuman lagi fokus skripsi mau ambil kuliah dua jurusan jadi maaf kalau dia masih agak sibuk, tapi buat penunggu cerita saya ama dia yang (Shinzo Ketsuin dan(SYWL/Strong Your Whi Life) akan dilanjutin dalam beberapa minggu kedepan..jadi sudi harap nunggu.

Ada yang nyinggung cerita ini mirip ( **Story of Indosiar** ) karna sudah memasuki 20-lebih part, tapi sebenarnaya seaseon satunya lebih dari 30 lebih part loh... sebenarnya cuman dibeberapa akun termaksut akun ini di singaktin...makanya di seaseon satu gak sampai 10 part.

Segitu aja dulu untuk penyampaian saya, maaf belum ada revisi diseaseon 2, jadi sampai jumpa dipart selanjutnya...bye ( _Hug & Kiss_)

 **Lightning Shun**

* * *

 **[Not End Epilog]**

Suara gemuru pedang, terdengar pelan, disertai tumbangnya sosok tubuh satu-persatu, sebuah sosok monster yang diselimuti api biru nampak berdiri menatap tubuh Naoto yang nampak terbujur kaku ditanah dengan tubuh terkoyak.

Es membalutnya dan terhambur dimana-mana, menyisahkan tubuh tergeletak tampa hembusan nafas, Sai tergeletak ia juga nampak tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari tubuh Naoto.

' _Aku...sudah mati..Rupanya'_

' _Maafkan aku, Aniki, Aku sudah gagal'_

 _'Ayato...maaf aku ingkar janji'_

 _'Yui...a-aku'_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **(影の暗闇の光) :Kage no kurayami no hikari**

 **By : Lightning Shun, Noctis & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 24 : (Sakura/Aiden)**

 **Rating : 20 +**  
 **Perhatian : Untuk mengetahui alur awal cerita ini, Silahkan untuk The Shadow Dark of Light (Aiden Lost Memory)**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya) dan tambahan Cerita sudah keluar jalur dari cerita aslinya, seterusnya adalah imajinasi Author, No copas, no Copy, Hargai kerja keras penulis kalau ingin dihargai juga.**

* * *

 **《Kediaman Sakamaki》**

 **PRAAAAANGGG!**

 _'Yui..a..aku,'_ Sosok monster itu menatap tubuh itu dalam keheningan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam tubuh Naoto yaitu sebuah botol indah yang selalu tersegel bersamanya, dan ketika mendapatkan benda itu, monster itu perlahan menghilang lenyap dikeliling Api biru es.

"Itachi,"Desis Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian pada sosok yang dianggap hina dan sumber traumanya, atas kejadian memalukan yang lelaki uciha itu lakukan terhadapnya. Bagi Sakura tak ada jalan untuknya kembali atau kabur ia mencoba melindungi Yui disampingnya.

"Sangat luar-biasa kita dipertemukan disini, merupakan nostalgia,"Ucap Itachi dengan smirk-yang nampak mengerikan.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan segala perbuatanmu, yang benar-benar sulit untuk aku adili,"Desis KangGou datar matanya menyengit tajam. "Aku akan membawamu langsung ke dunia kita, agar kau dapat diadili oleh semuanya,"Ucapnya dingin.

"Kecuali kau bisa menangkapku hidup-hidup dewa penghukum,"Desis Itachi tertawa. "Aku bukan lawan yang mudah untuk kau hadapi meski tubuhku sekarang setengah manusia,"Desisnya.

"..."Shun nampak terdiam menatap Wajah Itachi dengan amarah dendam, namun dengan berat hati ia tak bisa mengunakan kekuatan dewanya, mengingat kondisinya yang nampak sekarat.

"Bahkan kakak-ku, sang Dewa portal pun, tak bisa berbuat apa-pun,"Ucap Itachi sinis. "Dia hanya membisu, terlalu baik, patuh terhadap hukum serta peraturan, namun dia dibuang begitu saja dengan skandal yang kuciptakan, hidupnya sangat menyedihkan,"Ucap Itachi sinis.

"Aku malu-sangat amat malu, kata-kata rendah itu keluar dari mulut seorang dewa-kegelapan, yang bersetatus tinggi seperti dirimu,"Ucap KangGou lalu memunculkan pastikel air disekitarnya.

"Rainness!,"Panggil Sakura mencoba menenangkan Dewa air itu.

"KangGou-kun,"Sontak Yui saat merasakan getaran ubin terasa bagai gempa yang mulai menguncang bangunan, yang nampak sangat hancur, mereka semua nampak mencoba tetap berdiri menahan guncangan karna emosi Rainess.

"Hentikan Rainess kemarahanmu, akan membuat runtuh berbagai tempat dan kau bisa mencelakakan Sakura dan Yui,"Ucap Shun menatap tajam KangGou, membuat amarah sang dewa berangsur-angsur berhenti.

 **PRAAANGGG...TRANGGGG...PRAAANGGG!**

Pertarungan kembali tak  
terhindarkan saat sebuah, busur-magis berwarna biru muncul ditangan Rainess, yang nampak bertarung dengan Itachi dengan pedang Ameterassu-nya. Sesekali pedang tajam itu beradu dengan penyangga busur, yang menciptakan percikan-percikan aurah yang mampu membanting siapa-pun atau apa-pun disekitar. Sementara Shun langsung mengunakan sebagian tenaganya membangun kubah-sihir transparan untuk melindungi Sakura dan Yui dari bahaya. "Dengar kalian berdua!, Jangan pernah keluar dari lingkaran Sihir ini selama kondisinya belum stabil,"Ucap Shun menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian,"Ucap Sakura menatap cemas pada Shun yang menatapnya diluar kubah pemisah mereka, lalu beralih pada KangGou yang nampak serius bertarung.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja! Tugasmu ada-pada fokus dan dosa yang kau bayar, tak-usah perduli terhadap kami,"Ucap Shun menatap dengan tatapan lembut, diwajahnya yang sangat pucat. " _Menjagamu adalah tanggung jawabku,_ "Desisnya. Sebelum berpaling mendekat Rainess.

"Kau sudah siap?! Kita harus menangkap Itachi hidup-hidup,"Ucap KangGou datar.

"Aku sudah yakin,"Ucap Shun mentap kedepan. "Jika tidak maka aku tak bisa mengakhiri semua ini,"Desisnya.

Sebuah pecahan kristal petir bermunculan semakin besar mengudara, lalu memunculkan badai yang berputar melebar menghancurkan sekeliling bersamaan ledakan besar disekitar. Sakura hanya diam memandang pasrah sembari memeluk tubuh Yui didalam kekkai bersamaan seluruh ruang menjadi silau, dan Kesadaran-nya nampak terbawa pergi.

 _Putih tampa dasar..._

 _"Ini dimana?,"Ucapku mataku teralih pada pemandangan putih tampa dasar, dan aku hanya sendirian ditempat ini._

 _{Kau sudah memutuskan? Wahai penjaga Eve} Seruan panggilan terdengar dingin namun familiar. {Sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar bebas serta melanjutkan hidup-mu}_

 _"Bebas?,"_

 _{Bebas?! Tampa dosa yang membelitmu dan mengutuk rengkarnasimu, kau bisa menjadi apa dan alasan apa dalam memilih jalan itu, kau menyadarinyakan}_

 _"Jangan-jangan?!,"Mataku membulat saat sebuah ingatan Tentang Naoto memasuki pikiranku. "Eve telah mengikat Naoto,"Ucapku._

 _{Kau benar!, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengambil tindakan itu, lagi-pula tak ada yang bisa merubah perasaan atau pendirian seseorang jika dia sudah memilih-nya, ibarat seseorang membuka satu pintu dari ribuan pintu ia akan menemukan ruang berbagai alur dengan takdir yang berbeda} Jelasnya._

 _{Bantu dia mengakhirnya...sudah saatnya kau dan dia menemukan jalan itu}_

 _"Kau benar,"Desisku sembari tersenyum pada sosok wanita berambut pink mengenakan kimono dewi, yang nampak tersenyum saat menujukan sosoknya. "Aident jiwa lamaku,"_

 _{...} Sosok Aident terdiam memancarkan kesedihan lalu memandang keatas, seolah dari mimiknya akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar nantinya. {Saat Fokusmu selesai kau akan bebas dan segala hubungan-mu dengan dewa serta aku akan selesai, kau akan menjadi Haruno Sakura yang di sayangi semua orang}Ucapanya sembari tersenyum._

" _Meskipun aku bebas kita tetap bersamakan, kau dan aku adalah satu?,"Ucap-ku tersenyum pahit._

 _{...}Sebuah senyuman terukir pasti, sebelum ucapaan berakhir {Sayonara Sakura}_

KYAAAAA!

* * *

[Normal Pov]  
Teriakan Yui membuat Sakura tersadar, hembusan angin nampak menerpanya bersamaan sebuah retakan kecil pada Kekkai, pertarungan masih berlanjut atau tidak namun gemuruh belum juga usai, kepanikan kembali terjadi dan ketika kabut mulai memudar.

Ia mendapati Rainess dengan aura biru nampak mengunakan kekuatanya mencoba membelenggu Itachi dalam Sealnya, namun tenaga Tengu milik Itachi nampak sangat kuat membuat hempasan aura yang menyebapkan kondisi sekitar semakin kacau.

"Kekkainya akan hancur,"Ucap Sakura menatap horror ia mencoba memeluk tubuh Yui dan mencari cara untuk selamat dari tempat ini saat Kekkai itu terpecah.

"ERAAASSS!,"Teriakan Rainess nampak terdengar keras, bersamaan sebuah serangan dasyat yang dikeluarkan ole Itachi. Sosok Shun nampak terlihat mengunakan kekuatan dewanya dengan sebuah benang tipis mengeluarkan aura-hijau berelement petir "IKAT DIA!,"Jelasnya.

"AKU TAHU!,"Ucap Shun pada (Rainess) KangGou dengan cepat.

Cahaya petir nampak bermunculan dilangit dan tak akan ditahu kapan petir itu berhenti menyala. Petir itu berkumpul namun seketika sinar itu mulai menghilang digantikan kabut disekitar, sosok lelaki berambut hijau panjang dengan tubuh-tegap dibalik armor putih memancarkan keangunan, kekuatan dan rasa kagum.

"Hoooh!,"Itachi tertawa pelan, lalu memandang Shun. "Akhirnya kau mau menghadapiku dengan serius, setelah bersembunyi di balik punggung Rainess, aku sebagai Yami dan Dewa Tengu tak akan menyianyiakan kemampuan,"Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tak akan ragu, kau sudah mengambil banyak kumiliki, sudah sepantasnya aku akan menyerangmu secara penuh,"Sebuah Chain Rantai muncul mengitarinya, dengan nampak indah.

"ERAAAASSSS!,"Panggil KangGou dengan cepat. "Gunakan mantra pengikatan, Hanya kau yang bisa,"Ucapnya.

 _Sebuah ikatan yang tak muda lepas_  
 _Tampa cela, tampa rentakan_  
 _Dengan mantra, Dengan Sihir_  
 _Dengan perkakas-tajam Maupun tumpul_  
 _Aku Eras sang dewa Pengapdian mengikatmu dengan rantai suci_

"CHAIN HOLY!,"

Sebuah Cahaya putih mengelilingi rantai yang bergerak mengarah pada Itachi, namun seulas senyuman mengerikan diperlihatkan pada Sakura. "Jangan harap bisa mengekangku begitu saja,"Ucap Itachi.

 _Kegelapan murni_  
 _Dingin merogoh kesetiap sendimu_  
 _Hingga nyawamu, buih dari kutukan_  
 _Dariku dari sang Yami._

"BLACK HOLE!,"

Muncul sebuah cahaya merah-darah dengan bentuk bisa membenturkan, mengeraskan diri, bahkan melentur. Cahaya itu terbang melesat mengarahkan kejantung Sakura yang bahkan sudah tak bisa mengelak dari serangan cepat itu.

" _Ehh!_ ,"

Mata Sakura membulat cepat, detik-detik serangan siap menyerangnya, namun jantung berhenti saat serangan itu juga berhenti karna berhasil menancap pada sesuatu yang dengan cepat menamenginya disaat detik-detik terakhir.

 **JERBBB!**

" _Ke-Kenapa, Kenapa kamu,..."_ Suara Sakura melemah, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, saat melihat pemandangan dihadapanya. Yui bahkan hanya bisa dia dan meluknya.

Sang dewa Pengabdian, Eras justru menjadi tameng untuknya disaat saat terakhir, bersamaan seulas senyuman penuh kelagaan, dari pria itu padanya, membuat air matanya tau-tau keluar.

" _Setidaknya Aku bisa melindungmu sampai akhir,"_

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **JUMAT-28-SEPTEMBER-2018]**

* * *

 ** _Yo! Hai aku Lightning Shun, senang bisa kembali di wp setelah absen ( Author lupa cuti berapa bulan) maaf atas menghilangnya, aku tahu aku mungkin sudah gak memberi kabar dan mungkin dicap php, tapi kalian tahu aku juga manusia-biasa yang punya banyak kepentingan didunia nyata, dalam penjelasan kali ini aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal._**

 ** _Salah satunya part depan cerita ini adalah ending, dan epilog akan menyusul setelahnya, dan saya sedang mengurus beberapa cerita di Fanfic yang akan saya buat endingnya juga saya harap kalian puas dengan endingnya._**

 ** _Jadi Makasi atas dukungan kalian dan sampai jumpa di part-part cerita selanjutnya._**

 ** _I love you Guys_**  
 ** _{Salam Lightning Shun}_**


End file.
